


Ingredientes para se Curar um Coração

by SnowSnow_Queen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pipeyna - Freeform, Post-War, pós-guerra
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowSnow_Queen/pseuds/SnowSnow_Queen
Summary: A ideia de Piper ao voltar ao Acampamento Júpiter era simplesmente relaxar.Esquecer seus problemas, as fofocas no Acampamento Meio-Sangue e curtir a companhia dos amigos.Mas suas intenções são jogadas para longe ao ouvir os planos da pretora para o futuro.Revoltada com sua escolha, Piper decide convencer Reyna a parar com a burrada que estava perto de cometer, mesmo que a determinação da pretora fosse forte como aço, estava decidida a mudá-la..E talvez entender o próprio coração no processo.
Relationships: Malcolm Pace/Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A história a seguir foi feita usando o enredo de desenvolvimento de personagem de As Provações de Apolo, porém não há spoilers da saga ou a necessidade de tê-la lido para a compreensão.

**Ingrediente 00: Vontade**

Aproximou-se sorrateiramente dos dois, Leo dizia algo sobre visão de calor para os galgos, Piper só observava as costas dela, mas sabia que Reyna não estava gostando nada da conversa. Expulsou o amigo com o olhar, por mais que estivesse aliviada em vê-lo novamente, sua raiva pelo tempo sem notícias ainda continuava viva.

´´Não vou dar qualquer colher de chá para você. ``

— Hoje a senhorita está tão requisitada. — Teve um leve sobressalto com seu sussurro ao pé do ouvido, o que lhe arrancou um sorriso divertido, afastou-se para que ela pudesse se virar.

— Olá, McLean. — A romana lhe presenteou com um sorriso amistoso e passou os olhos pela clareira. — Achei que seria um piquenique.

— Bem, era para ser, mas o chalé de Hermes ficou sabendo, depois o de Ares, Apolo... — Assistiu-a servir um pouco de ponche de groselha no copo vermelho. — E acabou chegando nos ouvidos do Quiron.

— E vocês não haviam falando com ele sobre isso? — Indagou antes de bebericar do copo.

— Era só um encontrinho para relembrar os velhos tempos, ele não precisava saber. — A única resposta que recebeu de Reyna foi uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso enigmático.

— Como está a escola? Soube que levou o Hedge e a família dele com vocês. — Sorriu ao se lembrar do sátiro.

— Está sendo o que eu mais precisava: tranquilo e normal. — Eles quase não haviam tido incidentes com monstros, o que fazia com que Piper achasse que tudo que vivera há pouco mais de dez meses era um sonho, pela primeira vez na vida não teve que se preocupar com alguma garota a atormentando sem nenhuma razão ou mesmo os incidentes pela suposta cleptomania, embora a presença de Jason a puxasse para a realidade. — Como está lá no Júpiter?

— A reconstrução do fórum finalmente terminou e acho que agora vai ser muito mais fácil o Valdez não ser amaldiçoado pelos Lares.

— Isso é bom, mas... — Depois de um abraço de cinco minutos em Frank e Hazel, havia conseguido aquela informação com eles, o rosto da pretora levou uma expressão de dúvida consigo. — Eu estava falando de você. — Um sorriso cheio de humor cresceu em seus lábios ao ver o dela surgir sem graça.

— Ótimo, as coisas continuam agitadas, mas ter o Zhang ajudando deixa o trabalho mais leve. — Foi bom ouvi-la dizer aquilo, era a primeira vez que a via depois da guerra contra Gaia e saber que ao menos uma parte daquele peso descomunal que ela um dia carregara não estava mais em suas costas a deixava feliz.

Estava para soltar um comentário sobre esse ajudar, — Frank era tão pretor quando a descendente de Belona, não um assistente, — mas ver à expressão leve se extinguir e tornar-se....Aquilo era aflição?

— Claro! Eu adoraria ver a parede de escalada. — A fala saiu mais alta enquanto Reyna a puxava pelo braço, mesmo sendo inusitada a descendente de Afrodite não achou difícil entende-la, a confirmação veio quando olhou de forma disfarçada para trás.

"Deuses, até o Austin?"

Piper não havia nem mesmo conseguido dar um _oi_ a ela naquele dia, se não eram os próprios subordinados, os gregos a cercavam, o que era bem esquisito, mas Lacy lhe esclarecera a situação, já que Drew a encarou com sua pior face de tédio.

´´Eles ainda não cansaram do MPT? ``

O Militar Post Top havia começado por diversão, apenas para brincar com as náiades, semanas depois da guerra ter acabado, que a todo custo tentavam escolher o romano mais bonito, mas assim que o resultado saia elas esqueciam e começavam novamente, depois o pequeno jure se estendeu a todo o chalé 10, Piper não soube dizer quando ganhara nome e se tornara um evento mensal, sempre que Drew perguntava sua opinião a resposta, — em 100% das vezes, — era o nome do namorado.

"É impressionante como os romanos não ficaram sabendo disso, eles circulam tanto por aqui agora."

Mas não seria ela a delatora, por mais que achasse aquilo idiota.

Não que fizesse diferença ou tivesse sido uma surpresa Reyna ser a escolhida do mês, apenas achava um tanto...

´´Ridículo. ``

Piper imaginava que a pretora não precisava lidar com aquele tipo de atenção no Acampamento Júpiter porque os campistas olhavam para sua comandante apenas daquela forma, — ou como uma professora ranzinza, como gostava de pensar as vezes, — mas os gregos não tinham que vê-la daquela forma.

E como era irritante ver aquela incompetência.

— Quanta atenção. — Comentou desgostosa assim que elas saíram da clareira, a pretora apenas suspirou.

— É normal que as pessoas sintam curiosidade com uma dinastia diferente, mas eu não sou a única que posso responder essas questões. — Piscou três vezes antes de entender o que ela queria dizer.

´´Isso também não é estranho, eles não sabem como se aproximar de você, precisavam puxar assunto de algum jeito. ``

Um jeito bem torpe e infantil, se fosse permitido dar sua opinião. Aparentemente a romana não havia pegado as verdadeiras intenções deles, Piper teve o impulso de contar o que realmente estava acontecendo, mas pensar o quanto seria xingada pelos irmãos a fez desistir da ideia.

Não era importante de qualquer forma.

Por mais que o final do verão daquele ano parecesse mais frio que o normal, o acampamento estava com um clima ameno, apenas uma brisa suave passava pelo andar das duas sem causar qualquer dano térmico, o céu estava limpo e a lua cheia iluminava a noite, quanto mais Piper se afastava da floresta mais o silêncio se expandia, ela não soube ao certo o porquê, mas aquele momento lhe dava uma sensação de paz, era confortável.

— Eu não sabia que você vinha. — Não queria que sua voz mostrasse irritação, apenas uma forma branda de cobrar a oferta de férias da última vez que haviam se visto, mas o sorriso sem jeito de Reyna confirmou sua falha na tarefa.

— Não era algo programado, mas eu precisava falar com Quiron. — A filha de Belona deu de ombros. — Melhor pessoalmente do que por outro meio.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Sussurrou preocupada, como os deuses conseguiam tantos problemas?!

´´E eles sempre sobram para os semideuses. ``

— Não, mas quero que continue assim. — O tom dela se tornou pensativo, o olhar se perdia no lago de canoagem que Piper nem ao menos havia notado a sua frente. — A paz precisa de manutenção, milênios de ódio não são deixados de lado com facilidade.

Entendia o que ela queria dizer, mas...

— Já não estava tudo resolvido entre gregos e romanos? — Os pretores estavam em uma festa em território grego no final das contas.

— Está, mas a calmaria sempre antecede a tempestade. — Os olhos dela buscaram os seus, a preocupação só se dissipou quando pode ver serenidade neles. — Estava pensando em firmarmos melhor essa parceria de maneira mais sólida, quem sabe alguma festa anual ou intercâmbio com mais serviços. — Piper suspirou aliviada, mas não perdeu a chance de alfinetar.

´´Não me faça ficar preocupada com você outra vez. ``

— Deuses, você precisa de férias. — Sem esperar por uma resposta, a grega foi até o cais e sentou-se as margens do lago, não demorou muito para que ouvisse os passos de Reyna a seguirem até o local e imitarem seus movimentos.

‘Foi aqui a última vez que nos falamos, não foi?’

Já fazia tanto tempo.

— Não, ser pretora é uma honra que eu mesma fiquei surpresa de receber. — O tom espantado dela a fez sorrir, modéstia tinha limites. O olhar de Reyna se prendia nas águas escuras do lago enquanto o seu não conseguia deixar de observa-la, a camisa roxa e o jeans escuro eram vestimentas simples, mas caiam muito bem nela, como filha de Afrodite não pode deixar de notar. — Foi cansativo nos tempos de guerra, como não poderia deixar de ser, mas tomar conta do meu lar é algo que não consigo deixar de fazer.

— Então nada de férias no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. — Foi apenas uma brincadeira, mas ouvir a risada baixa não a agradou, será que aquilo era tão distante da realidade?

´´Todo mundo precisa de um descanso as vezes. ``

Descanso de verdade, não apenas um dia de folga. Gostaria de dizer isso a ela, mas o clima leve era um bom argumento para fazê-la deixar para lá. A própria ação fez a curiosidade despertar em seu interior, a alguns dias reclamara com o namorado sobre o quanto sua casa era silenciosa e vazia, foi fácil aprender a não gostar daquela mansão.

No momento as falas eram murmuradas e toda a população do acampamento se encontrava em outro lugar, aquele cais era quase como uma bolha de paz junto a uma conversa agradável e banal, talvez a companhia também ajudasse, a presença de Reyna era confortável, por mais contraditório que pudesse parecer, sempre fora.

Será que se sentiria mais confortável naquela casa se Tristan fosse mais presente? Se tudo não parecesse impessoal e criado por um arquiteto renomado qualquer? Era estranho pensar que o primeiro local em que se sentiu em casa fora com os amigos no Argos II, as vezes se perguntava se algum tempo junto aos primos na tribo poderia fazê-la reviver aquele sentimento, sem que os deuses interferissem em sua vida.

Claro que estava excluindo o fato de que os cherokees pertenciam a tribo de suas mães, e que obviamente Afrodite não poderia ajudá-la naquele quesito.

Suspirou, se negando a cair naquele limbo de pensamentos outra vez. Seus olhos percorreram a extensão do lago e o céu estrelado, detendo-se na lua, era difícil ignora-la.

— Ártemis está inspirada hoje. — Ouviu-a responder com um som de concordância. — Mas vovô Tom sempre dizia que as luas de outono são as melhores.

— Não posso duvidar disso. — Perguntou-se se aquilo teria um motivo especial, mesmo que não conhecesse a deusa, ela não lhe parecia o tipo que faria algo assim sem motivo.

´´Até a versão grega dela parece romana. ``

— Pela última carta de Thalia as caçadoras parecem estar em um ritmo acelerado, como se quisessem descontar o tempo perdido pelas guerras. — Encarou-a em dúvida, sendo uma baita novidade saber daquele contato, por mais que Jason tentasse a caixa postal Thalia nunca respondia, ele fingia não ficar triste, todavia o olhar perdido e decepcionado era bem fácil de notar, embora o filho de Júpiter nunca deixasse de tentar, tendo a convicção que a irmã não o respondia por causa de Ártemis.

´´Deve ser complicado ter uma chefe que odeia homens. ``

— Deuses, Piper. — A exclamação acabou por chamar sua mente de volta até a garota sentada ao seu lado, Reyna parecia envergonhada. — Eu acabei puxando você para fora da festa, desculpe.

— Não tem problema, estava barulhento e acho que aquele ponche foi batizado. — A pretora suprimiu o riso.

— Achou certo, estava forte. — Riu, será que Travis havia vindo também?

— Além do mais eu nem conseguia cumprimentar você se não tivesse espantado o Leo. — Reyna suspirou, não parecia cansada de fato, talvez incomodada.

— Vocês estão brigados? — Crispou os lábios com a indagação.

— Eu estou com raiva, ele conseguiu criar um dragão duas vezes e um navio de guerra, mas não pode mandar uma mensagem decente? — Foi impossível conter o bico que tomou suas feições.

— Concordo. — Depois de segundos ponderando ela respondeu. — Mas não deixe isso continuar por muito tempo, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer.

— Só quero dar um susto nele. — O riso de Reyna foi baixo. — O Jason nem se ligou nesse detalhe.

A maioria das pessoas deveria achar que Leo era a terceira parte do trio, o que Piper discordava.

´´Às vezes eu me sinto segurando vela. ``

Embora não fosse uma sensação ruim, era bom fazer parte de um grupo, — mesmo que pequeno, — sem qualquer holofote mirado em seu rosto, gostava daquele número.

´´Três não é demais, é o número perfeito. ``

Um pensamento que se multiplicava em sua mente cada vez mais, ao mesmo tempo em que as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, a euforia e as borboletas em seu estômago evaporavam os poucos.

Engoliu em seco, com receio do que aquilo significava.

_Gostar de Jason_ agora não parecia mais como _gostar de Jason_ antes.

— Olha só o que eu encontrei... — Ao invés de um grito, o susto lhe causou um arrepio tão forte que Piper precisou respirar fundo para se recompor. — Estão fugindo da festa?

— Você também, pelo que posso ver. — Annabeth riu com ironia do comentário da romana e se pôs no meio delas, a filha de Afrodite teve que se afastar para que ela pudesse sentar-se.

Algo lhe dizia que a amiga havia gostado do ponche.

— O Percy e o Jason estão naquela competição besta deles, eu disse para não fazerem isso. — Ela suspirou aborrecida. — Clarisse é uma idiota.

— Competindo no que? — A curiosidade a fisgou, o filho de Júpiter não era do tipo competitivo, tão pouco Percy o era.

´´Não muito. ``

— Primeiro foi para ver quem conseguia comer mais cachorro quente, agora estão no ponche e o Connor garantiu que consegue mais um balde para eles se entupirem até vomitar. — Ela cruzou os braços enquanto fulminava o lago com o olhar. — Que seja, eu não vou cuidar de bêbado nenhum, por mim você dorme na floresta hoje. — O resmungo lhe deu a confirmação de que não deveria questionar mais do assunto. — Vocês estão aqui por que?

— Descansando. — Reyna respondeu de forma simples, olhando para frente. — Conversando.

— Sendo antissociais. — A descendente de Belona riu suavemente. — Vamos! Você vai embora amanhã, é uma festa de adolescentes que serve para descontração, o Quiron já foi dormir. — A loira soltou uma risada, o que a fez ter a ligeira impressão de que a filha de Athena havia tomado alguns copos de ponche, mas não foi isso que chamou sua atenção.

— Vai embora amanhã? — Sua pergunta saiu perplexa, seus olhos também procuraram os da pretora com o mesmo sentimento. — Mas você chegou hoje! — Reyna jogou a trança que descansava em seu ombro para trás em um gesto rápido e inquieto.

— Acontece que o Frank está aqui, junto com o Michael e a Hazel, o Acampamento Júpiter não pode ficar tão desfalcado por muito tempo. — Mesmo sendo lógica e perfeitamente cabível a realidade, a explicação dela lhe deixou aborrecida.

— O que foi que eu disse a você da última vez? — Reyna arqueou a sobrancelha em dúvida, mas abriu a boca para responder, Piper não lhe permitiu esse tempo. — Que precisava aprender a confiar nos outros e relaxar. — Sua fala era dita em um tom normal, mas irritada, talvez fosse o escuro lhe pregando peças, entretanto ela poderia jurar que a romana havia desviado o olhar e se encolhido pela bronca. — Sei que você é perfeita e...

— Nunca disse que sou perfeita. — A romana pareceu ter reencontrado a própria voz, calma e imponente.

´´Pode agir e falar como uma rainha, mas aqui não é seu território. ``

— Não precisa dizer. — A atitude dela estava alimentando sua raiva. — Você é linda e incrível em todos os sentidos, se isso não é perfeição eu não sei o que é. — Piper só havia notado suas palavras quando viu o alvo delas tomar para si uma expressão boquiaberta, assim como ela própria.

— Wow. — A loira apertou a bochecha da pretora. — Ficou vermelhinha, está com vergonha? — A descendente de Belona afastou a mão da outra e suspirou.

— Quantos copos de ponche você bebeu? — A graça de Annabeth se extinguiu.

— Eu não estou bêbada. — Afirmou, Piper teve que segurar a língua para não contestar.

— Alterada, com toda a certeza. — Reyna se levantou. — Vou acompanha-la até o seu chalé. — A descendente de Athena riu, todavia, sua alegria minguou quando a outra apenas a fitava séria.

— Deuses, você não está brincando. — Piper também se levantou, Annabeth levou sua atitude como uma ofensa, os olhos dela podiam lhe dizer isso mesmo na escuridão. — Foram só três copos, mamãe. — Resmungou irritada, trocou olhares com Reyna.

´´Ela mente muito mal quando está bêbada. ``

A pretora estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, o bico de Annabeth era enorme.

— Eu deveria é jogar você nesse lago. — Foi difícil conter o riso, mas conseguiu fazê-lo, poderia solta-lo em outro momento.

— Talvez, se eu fosse seu namorado. — Era apenas uma brincadeira boba, mas a loira riu como se tivesse visto Hera caindo em solo adubado. A loira encarou a romana, esperando que ela dissesse algo, como _vamos voltar para festa_ ou _quem subir a parede de escalada primeiro ganhar um chocolate_.

Quando Reyna apenas indicou a direção dos chalés com a cabeça Annabeth suspirou.

— Eu não acredito que você está falando sério. — Tomou a dianteira, com Piper e Reyna acompanhando sua fúria a uma distância segura.

— Vamos, senhorita Chase. — Não soube exatamente de onde veio sua coragem para provocar uma Annabeth já aborrecida, provavelmente porque poderia se esconder atrás da pretora se algo desse errado. — Está na hora das crianças dormirem e os adultos conversarem. — Pode jurar que viu o relampejar nos olhos cinzentos.

— Eu sou mais velha que você. — Seu sorriso vitorioso pelo tom cortante lhe pareceu suicida, mas não se importou.

— Mas eu não fiquei bêbada. — Piscou para ela e virou-se para frente, a risada de Reyna soou como música para os seus ouvidos.

A filha de Athena resmungou algumas palavras pelo caminho, provavelmente ameaças de morte, entretanto Piper só parou de rir quando sua amiga estacou, seu instinto de autopreservação fez com que sua mão enlaçasse o braço da romana, que também levou um susto com sua atitude de protagonista de filme de terror.

O sorrio de Annabeth saiu vitorioso.

— A gente nunca tem festas por aqui, então eu vou aproveitar essa até o fim. — Esperou que uma das duas tentasse contrapor. — Vocês vêm ou vamos ter que resolver a fobia social de vocês no tapa? — Um frio na espinha fez com que apertasse mais o braço de Reyna.

— Acho que passamos dessa vez. — Aparentemente a pretora pegou seu medo como um sinal. Annabeth estalou a língua, insatisfeita. A filha de Afrodite estava perplexa.

A loira ficava muito mais assustadora quando estava bêbada.

— Tá, mas pelo menos achem algo divertido para fazer. — Ordenou antes de dar as costas e voltar para a floresta.

— Ok. — Se Reyna estava assustada, era ótima em não demostrar. — Você ouviu a filha de Athena, o que vamos fazer?

Piper respirou fundo para se recuperar, pensando um minuto, não queria dar de cara com algum idiota tentando cantar a pretora, nem com bêbados, encarou o céu a leste...

´´Por que não? ``

Sem falar nada, soltou o braço da romana e começou a caminhar em direção a Casa Grande, seu olhar prendeu-se na figura da pretora sem que notasse, os olhos dela percorriam tudo ao seu redor como se estive no acampamento pela primeira vez.

´´Ela passou três dias aqui há quase um ano, claro que não decorou tudo. ``

Ainda se lembrava com nitidez da voz dela dizendo que pensaria em vir ao grego para tirar férias, como havia sugerido.

´´Estou vendo, pensou tanto que deve até ter esquecido. ``

Não poderia deixar de se sentir com raiva. Por que ela não poderia ter um momento para si mesma? Por que não se permitir isso?

Era meio complicado não se preocupar com Reyna quando ela simplesmente se negava a fazer o mesmo. Poderia muito bem usar esse tempo para socar Afrodite, ou ao menos sair por alguns dias para o mundo mortal e conhecer alguém, por que não?

´´Eu sei que você ama aquele lugar, mas um dia de folga faz bem, Miss Perfeição. ``

Desviou o olhar para o gramado, sentindo-se idiota.

´´Ela ganhou o concurso de lavada, não sou só eu que acho isso, Annabeth. ``

Quando soubera que Drew Tanaka havia tomado posse e dado o nome ao MPT, Piper não quis se meter, embora tivesse deixando os ouvidos bem atentos enquanto guardava seus pertences, não poderia baixar a guarda perto dela.

´´Admito que achei engraçado no início, mas não esperava que tivesse tanta repercussão. Ela nem conseguiu curtir a festa por causa disso, sempre vinha algum idiota tentado puxar assunto. ``

Marco, Connor, Cecil, Austin...Esses foram os que conseguiu contar, entretanto não se surpreenderia se houvessem mais.

´´Não que eu estivesse espionando ou contando, mas...``

Os romanos haviam chegado pela manhã, justamente no dia da inspeção dos chalés, Mitchell e Lacy entenderam perfeitamente a situação e não viram problema em dispensa-la da faxina, mas Drew não foi tão compreensiva, esperneando como a criança mimada e irritante que era.

Ela se sentou na cama e a encarou irritada, sabia que assim que colocasse o pé para fora do chalé alguma coisa aconteceria, algo ruim, diga-se de passagem.

´´Garota insuportável. ``

Conseguiu ver Hazel depois das onze da manhã, Frank recebera suas boas-vindas depois do almoço, todavia Reyna lhe escapou, só conseguiu botar os olhos nela na clareira.

´´Além desse povo me atrapalhando fico sabendo que você vai embora amanhã. ``

Maravilha!

— Você quer ver se o Jason está bem? — A pergunta varreu o silêncio da madrugada, a pegando de surpresa, não seu conteúdo, mas o fato de não ter cogitado a possibilidade antes.

Pensou por um momento, eles não estavam sozinhos e se algo acontecesse Leo poderia ajudá-lo.

´´E eu também não quero cuidar de bêbado. ``

— Não, ele conseguiu matar gigantes, o ponche não pode ser pior. — Deu de ombros, a resposta da romana foi um sorriso.

´´Se faz tanta questão de se viciada em trabalho ao menos eu tiro um tempinho pra relaxar com você. ``

Porque Reyna não parecia saber fazer isso sozinha.

— Pra onde estamos indo? — A curiosidade pareceu falar mais alto, Piper não soube dizer porque achou aquilo engraçado.

— Ver o nascer do sol. — A pretora arfou em surpresa, mesmo sem se virar a filha de Afrodite soube que ela olhava para o céu ao leste que começava a mostrar sinais de azul mais claro.

— Deuses, não sabia que era tão tarde. — Um sorriso convencido brotou em seus lábios.

´´Bom saber que os gregos conseguem fazer você sair um pouquinho dos eixos. ``

A frente da casa grande não deveria ser o melhor local para se ver o nascer do sol, mas estava longe de ser o pior, elas assistiram lado a lado os primeiros raios ainda tímidos tomarem o negro.

— Aposto que vocês não têm um nascer do sol desse jeito lá na California. — Provocou, tentando não pensar no quanto sua cabeça estava confusa.

— É verdade, aqui tem muito mais manchas de poluição. — Arfou fingindo indignação, dando um tapa leve em seu braço, voltou a encarar o nascer do astro rei e, teria continuado a deixar a tranquilidade daquele momento florescer, isso se o suspiro baixo, mas cansando não houvesse lhe chamado a atenção.

— O que foi? — Não pretendia parecer tão preocupada, porém lhe pareceu pouco importante se ligar em como soava.

— Acho que os boatos já chegaram por aqui, não é? — De braços cruzados, a pretora encarava o chão. — Sobre Vênus e eu. — As últimas palavras saíram em um sussurro, Piper engoliu em seco, pensando de que formas poderia matar sua irmã.

´´Militar Post idiota, Drew: você é uma vaca. ``

Era muita inocência de sua parte achar que Reyna não notaria toda aquela atenção.

— Acha que os garotos foram falar com você por causa da minha mãe? — O riso fraco da pretora soou sarcástico.

— Desde a missão em Chasleston, foram só alguns meses antes da guerra no Monte Otris. — Ela gesticulou com uma das mãos, Piper seria capaz de dizer que a pretora enforcaria Vênus se pudesse. — _Você não vai achar amor onde deseja ou espera. Nenhum semideus vai curar seu coração._ — Soltou as palavras com desgosto, a raiva invadindo seu olhar pouco a pouco. — Eu tenho que lidar com todo mundo me encarando com pena, dando palpites sobre quem eu deveria namorar, quem resolveria meu problema, eu... — Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo para se acalmar. — Eu não estou quebrada. — A voz de Reyna soou embargada, mais do que o suficiente para esquecer Drew e concentrar sua raiva em quem merecia realmente.

Sua mãe inconsequente, insensível e cruel.

— Reyna. — Tentou soar calma, escondendo a vontade que tinha de socar Afrodite, ela não era importante naquele momento, pousou sua mão no antebraço da pretora, para chamar sua atenção e passar o máximo de conforto que poderia. — Não escute minha mãe. — Um riso leve, sarcástico e cansado foi sua resposta. — É sério, ela não sabe o que está dizendo.

— A deusa do amor não sabe o que está dizendo? — Reyna a fitou com a sobrancelha arqueada, quase a desafiando a continuar com suas palavras. — Por que Vênus estaria errada, McLean? — Sussurrou olhando para a grama, o conformismo em sua voz aplacou a raiva e deu lugar a preocupação, outro pequeno riso sem humor soou. — Sabe, todo mundo me diz isso, que Vênus é cabeça de vento, ou que ela tem um plano maior pra mim, como se aquela história da maçã fosse se repetir. — Ambas suspiraram ao mesmo tempo, a guerra de Troia não era uma boa lembrança para nenhum lado.

´´Como você pode chegar em uma garota de quinze anos e dizer isso, mãe? ``

— Quer um conselho de quem ficou meses tentando entender a Profecia dos Sete e usa a faca que tem visões da garota da maçã dourada? — Reyna a encarou, procurando compreender suas palavras. — Não existe sentido, seja lá como você interpretou o que Vênus disse: está errado.

— Qual é, Piper. — Ela deu de ombros, sem muita energia para discordar, mas pouco convencida por seus argumentos. — Não tem muita coisa para se interpretar nessa frase.

— Isso é um desafio? — Cruzou os braços, se pondo a sua frente, dando um passo em sua direção para reforçar a ameaça, não havia humor em sua voz, entretanto Reyna pareceu achar engraçado.

Ou hilário.

Observou-a cobrir a boca para abafar o riso, o que fez com que o um sorriso singelo surgisse em seus lábios.

— Desculpe, é que... — Ela tomou fôlego e depositou uma mão em sua cabeça. — Você é tão baixinha e... — Rolou os olhos, deixaria essa passar, — ...bonitinha, me sinto atacada por um coelhinho.

Seu queixo caiu.

— Como é que é?! — Deu um tapa na mão que continuava em sua cabeça, Reyna a abanou como se o contato houvesse doido, mas continuou a rir, secando as lágrimas de seus olhos enquanto Piper a encarava irritada. — Quero ver se vai continuar pensando desse jeito depois que eu te mandar dar um mergulho naquela água fria do lago. — Resmungou, tentando se manter irritada enquanto o humor da pretora minava o seu.

Nunca havia ouvido aquela risada, ou visto seu olhar tão leve quanto naquele momento, até seu coração pareceu se aliviar das próprias angustias.

— Ok, desculpe. — Ela a empurrou levemente com o ombro, voltando o olhar novamente para o nascer do sol, ele já era visível pela colina, com os tons de rosa, laranja e amarelo dominando o preto e o azul escuto do céu estrelado. — E obrigada, Piper. — O murmuro de Reyna soou tão baixo que se Piper estivesse mais longe não o ouviria.

´´ _Di Immortales!_ Eu já não deixei claro que você poderia contar comigo? Que me preocupo? Que agora você faz parte da família? Não pode ser tão difícil entender que quero que venha falar comigo. ``

Mas, ao invés de destilar sua pequena explosão de raiva sobre a teimosia da pretora, preferiu deixar seus sentimentos nas entrelinhas, apenas rolou os olhos, suspirando teatralmente.

— Disponha, pretora.

Se Jason havia ajudado Nico em seus momentos mais difíceis com o Cupido, por que Piper não poderia ajudar Reyna a curar seu coração?


	2. Ingrediente 01: Tenha Raiva para Descarregar

Aquela deveria ter sido uma noite feliz.

Descontraída, alegre, divertida e os sinônimos para as mesmas palavras, até o mais pessimista teria dificuldade em achar algo que pudesse dar errado. Comida, bebida, seus amigos _finalmente_ reunidos, jogos e, por mais que a festa fosse para relembrar os velhos tempos e juntas os amigos, tão ocupados com faculdades, acampamentos e milhares de coisas, havia outro motivo implícito para o clima leve e divertido:

Há quase dois anos os deuses não representavam problemas em suas vidas.

Sem algum inimigo bizarro e antigo se levantando, sem deuses aparecendo do nada em busca de favores, os acampamentos não passavam de pequenas provocações um para com o outro, — algo inevitável e que Piper achava divertido na maior parte das vezes.

Tudo estava na mais perfeita paz, a ponto de conseguir terminar o ensino médio sem grandes problemas, — apenas o capô do carro destruído por algumas harpias, nada que Tristan achasse acima do nível de sua filha.

Claro que a relação com Jason após o término havia estremecido, eles conversavam normalmente, porém aquele incomodo suave, como se estivesse pisando em gelo fino ainda não a havia deixado.

Por sorte ela poderia muito bem grelhar seus espetinhos vegetarianos enquanto conversava com Hazel e Percy.

E, sua noite poderia ter continuado muito boa, isso se Reyna não houvesse passado pelo campo de visão da filha de Plutão, entretanto, pedir o contrário talvez fosse muito.

´´Estamos na casa dela, como poderia ser diferente? ``

Mas pelos deuses, Piper não precisava estar perto.

— Estou preocupada com o Nico. — A romana soltou o comentário enquanto Percy pegava uma fatia do bolo azul que haviam encomendando mais cedo na padaria do centro de Nova Roma.

— Brigou com o Will? Isso acontece o tempo todo, daqui a pouco ele melhora. — O filho de Poseidon falou antes de colocar metade da fatia na boca, Piper ficou tentada a pegar um pedaço apenas pela forma como o amigo parecia satisfeito com o doce.

— Não, foi com a Reyna. — Virou o espetinho na pequena grelha elétrica, sentindo seu apetite perder para curiosidade, a capitã da Quinta Coorte tomou um gole do refrigerante como se fosse o mais amargo dos Whiskys. — Foi semana passada, mandei uma mensagem de Íris para ele hoje, para saber se ao menos ele viria para festa. — Afastou o copo com a mão, encarando um canto da parede como se ali houvesse as respostas que precisava. — Ele não parecia mais calmo, não parecia mesmo e, eu acho que sei o que é.

— E o que é? — Indagou Percy, curioso como a própria Piper estava, com o espetinho grelhado em mãos se pós a assoprar o cogumelo, porque as batatas eram um caso perdido.

— Não sei se posso dizer. — Ambos os gregos encararam a romana. — Acho que tem a ver com a Reyna e com o Acampamento e, como o Frank não quis comentar quando perguntei a ele sobre... — Hazel encarou o prato vazio a sua frente, o suspiro soou mais cansado do que preocupado. — Isso vai dar muito trabalho.

Piper mordeu o tofu do espetinho enquanto Percy terminava seu bolo, ambos se encarando em uma conversa muda de quem deveria consolar Hazel e quem deveria falar com Reyna.

— Hey, Annabeth, pra onde a Reyna foi? — O namorado da amiga sentou em seu banco, próximo a capitã da Quinta Coorte enquanto Piper abanava seu espetinho.

— Ela foi comprar mais refrigerante com o Jason, acho que acabou de sair. — A loira sequer fez questão de se virar para responder, atenta a mimica de Frank.

— E nem vem tentar se transformar em nada, Jack Chan. — Leo apontou para o pretor, enquanto Calypso encava Frank, sem entender o que ele estava querendo dizer.

´´Colocar filmes é sacanagem, como ela vai saber que essa é a pose do leão Alex de Madagascar? ``

Finalmente chegando na batata do espetinho, Piper pensou se deveria ou não ir atrás dos dois.

´´Pelo que a Hazel falou está acontecendo alguma coisa séria entre o Nico e a Reyna, e ainda parece que vai afetar o acampamento. ``

Mas teria que falar com Jason no processo.

Ela poderia atuar como mediadora dos dois, se era o que os deuses esperavam dela na guerra contra os Gigantes, poderia fazer o mesmo para ajudar os amigos.

´´Mas tem o Jason. ``

Talvez se tentasse explicar os pontos de um e de outro, poderia fazer com que Reyna fosse falar com Nico, pedir desculpas, — seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo.

Mas...

´´Qual é McLean. ``

Jason era seu ex-namorado, seu amigo e, isso estava claro para ambos, não deveria evita-lo ou ficar nervosa em sua presença.

Jogou o espetinho de madeira no lixo da sala, dando passos firmes até a porta.

Mesmo que ainda sentisse um olhar amoroso em sua direção, agir daquela forma só pioraria as coisas, tinha que mostrar que estava tudo bem e, era isso que faria.

***

Encarando as ruas em paralelepípedos enquanto andava até o mercadinho mais próximo, Piper se perguntava porque não pedira mais detalhes a Hazel.

Ok, ela não queria dizer.

´´Mas alguma pista seria bem-vinda. ``

Ao menos esperava que os deuses não estivessem envolvidos.

´´Queria ter a chance de decidir que curso fazer antes de ser jogada nessa loucura outra vez. ``

Considerando sua passagem recente junto a clã de seus primos, História passaria longe de sua escolha.

Conseguiu alcançar os romanos próximo ao mercado, cada um com duas sacolas de refrigerante e salgadinhos, conversando e rindo, Piper apenas conseguiu pescar as palavras _Pikachu_ e _fantasia_ , provavelmente comentando sobre a festa de Halloween, — que começava a se firmar como uma tradição entre os acampamentos. Jason foi o primeiro a vê-la, diminuiu o a velocidade do andar assim como o sorriso em seu rosto, a filha de Afrodite tentou não levar para o pessoal.

´´Ele só está surpreso, não é porque o clima está estranho entre a gente. ``

— Pipes, vamos precisar de mais alguma coisa? — O loiro levantou uma das sacolas e sorriu, que para Piper soou menor e embaraçado.

´´É só impressão sua. ``

— Não, é que... — Seus olhos passavam do ex-namorado para a pretora, que fazia o mesmo. Como deveria abordar o assunto?

— Eu vou levar essas coisas lá pra casa, aposto que o Valdez adora Dr. Pepper. — Reyna fez menção de pegar as sacolas de Jason.

O sangue da grega gelou.

´´Você entendeu _tudo_ errado! ``

— Não! — Os dois a encararam assustados pelo grito, pigarreou para se acalmar. — Eu preciso falar com você. — A pretora fitou-a, quase como se estivesse falando em grego arcaico ou francês, sem entender suas palavras pediu ajuda com o olhar para o outro romano, Jason apenas deu de ombros, incomodado com a situação. — A gente pode conversar ali? — Apontou para a esquina, onde havia uma pequena praça gramada com alguns brinquedos.

— Tudo bem. — A expressão desconfiada de Reyna a ofendeu.

´´Claro, estou super afim de te levar pra um beco escuro e roubar seus órgãos. ``

— Então eu vou levar o refri, o Leo realmente adora Dr. Pepper. — Foi a vez do descendente de Júpiter tentar pegas as sacolas.

Piper pensou por um segundo.

´´Você também cresceu nesse acampamento e é amigo do Nico e da Reyna. ``

— Espera, Jason. — Já estava cansada e sequer sabia qual era o problema. — Isso meio que tem a ver com você também. — Piper assistiu o loiro engolir em seco, como se algo houvesse dado muito errado.

´´Tem mais notícia ruim. ``

Piper encarou o céu: lindo, tão cheio de estrelas que era até fácil achar aquela constelação sobre a caçadora Zoe próxima a de Escorpião, que Annabeth lhe mostrou uma vez.

´´A noite estava tão maravilhosa. Por que tinha que acabar assim? ``

— Eu... — Atravessaram a rua, deixando as comprar ao lado do escorregador, Jason se deixou cair no gira-gira enquanto tentava escolher as palavras, a voz demostrando um pesar que a deixou aflita. — Eu sinto muito por isso, Piper. — Sem lhe dar tempo de perguntar pelo que, Reyna suspirou.

— Eu achei que essas fofoquinhas ainda demorariam para se espalhar, pelo visto estava errada. — Foi a vez da pretora se sentar, deixando que os cotovelos descansassem nos joelhos, encarando os balanços como se a culpa de sua cólera fosse deles.

— Hã.... — Seu cérebro demorou para processar a cena, do que eles estavam falando? — Que fofocas? — Os romanos a encaram em dúvida, para depois procurarem um o olhar do outro, como se resolvessem o que fazer.

´´Usem a telepatia comigo, por favor. ``

— Bem... — O descendente de Júpiter começou, incerto.

— Estão dizendo por aí que nos três estamos em um triangulo amoroso. — Reyna cuspiu a frase, ainda parecia procurar algo para socar. — De novo.

Oi?

´´O que? ``

— Como é? — Continuou a fita-los, em busca de uma resposta. — Por que?

— Vocês estão aqui, eu estou aqui, e Vênus. — A pretora realmente parecia achar que aquela era uma resposta boa. — Se não era sobre isso o que você queria conversar?

Sua boca abria e fechava.

´´Deuses, isso de novo não! ``

Havia terminado com Jason pouco depois do final do ano ao se formarem, um mês depois fez sua primeira visita ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue, o burburinho, as fofocas e desgosto nos olhos dos irmãos era tamanho que cogitou a hipótese de dar meia-volta e fingir que gostava de ficar na casa do pai em Los Angeles.

´´Finalmente tudo ficou quieto por lá...``

— Piper? Tá tudo bem? — O olhar do loiro lhe dizia claramente que havia ficado muito tempo quieta.

— Tá, tá sim. — Não queria pensar naquilo agora, era melhor se concentrar em um problema que poderia resolver, voltou a atenção a Reyna. — A Hazel me disse que você e o irmão dela brigaram. — A filha de Belona passou a acariciar o anel em seu dedo anelar, Piper teve medo que ela sacasse a gladio. — Ela pareceu preocupada e eu queria saber se a gente poderia fazer alguma coisa.

— Então é por isso que o Nico estava tão irritado? Ele quase pôs o chalé a baixo quando amassei sem querer uma das cartas de mitomagia dele. — Jason e Piper trocaram olharem:

Era sério.

— Não é sério. — Reyna deu de ombros. — Ele só não conseguiu aceitar minha decisão ainda.

— Decisão? — Jason tratou de sanar a curiosidade de ambos.

— Eu vou sair. — A romana deu de ombros novamente, olhando para um ponto qualquer atrás de Piper.

— Sair? — Ela concordou com a cabeça, um sorriso grande tomou os lábios da descendente de Afrodite. — Você finalmente vai me ouvir e tirar umas férias? Isso é sério? — Reyna pareceu ponderar sobre suas palavras.

— Mais ou menos. — Dessa vez ela a encarou, os olhos da pretora estavam iguais a quando sentenciou que levaria a Athena Parthenos para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue: firmes, resolutos e implacáveis. — Vou entregar meu cargo e me juntar as Caçadoras de Ártemis.

Depois que seus ouvidos captaram a frase, talvez Piper houvesse entrado em um estado de choque.

Ela viu Jason continuar a conversar com Reyna, provavelmente sobre o que ela tinha acabado de dizer, sobre Nico, relembrando como seu papel no acampamento fora memorável, talvez até dando os parabéns, todavia a grega jamais saberia qual hipótese era a real, pois seu tímpano de alguma forma parou de funcionar, pois ela já não escutava com clareza.

A voz de sua mãe surgiu em sua cabeça, dizendo as palavras que tanto magoaram Reyna, enquanto a voz de Thalia ressoava bem ao fundo, fazendo presente o juramento das Caçadoras:

_Eu me comprometo com a deusa Ártemis. Dou as costas para a companhia dos homens..._

_Você não vai encontrar amor onde deseja ou espera..._

_...aceito a virgindade eterna e me junto à caçada._

_Nenhum semideus vai curar seu coração._

— Você... — Exalou a palavra em um mero sussurro, sem ao menos saber que estava sem fôlego, ato que chamou a atenção dos outros presentes, a encarando com preocupação. — Você está fugindo da minha mãe. — Declarou em choque, sem acreditar nas próprias palavras.

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, filha de Belona, pretora do Acampamento Júpiter, a garota que havia acreditado neles, quando o senso comum e a lógica diziam o contrário, a que voou meio mundo em um pegasus, voltou para matar um gigante imortal e reestabelecer a paz entre gregos e romanos, que protegeu suas costas na guerra...

A garota mais forte e leal que conhecera na vida estava lhe dizendo que desistira do amor porquê Vênus tinha falado algo idiota?

´´Qual é? ``

É pegadinha?

— Eu não estou fugindo de ninguém, McLean. — O tom sóbrio e o cruzar das pernas declararam o quando sua fala a ofendeu. — Só estou tentando me descobrir e...

— Se descobrir sendo virgem? — A pergunta escapou antes que seu filtro mental pudesse fazer algo a respeito, Jason tossiu para preencher o silêncio, já que os grilos não fizeram um bom trabalho.

— Isso não tem nada a vez com você. — Ela se levantou, de repente Piper se lembrou que Reyna tinha a mesma altura que Annabeth, o que queria dizer: mais alta que ela. — Já tomei minha decisão.

A filha de Afrodite engoliu em seco, negando-se a demostrar que a fala tinha lhe doído.

´´Quer bancar a durona metida a besta? Tá legal! ``

— E foi isso que você disse pro Nico também? — O maxilar da pretora tensionou e Piper notou que estava chegando em uma zona perigosa: não que se importasse com isso. — Que não importa se sou importante na sua vida, agora vou fazer parte de um clube de caça e que não vou mais falar com você? — Sequer tentou imitar a voz da romana, estava irritada demais para ser sarcástica.

— Piper... — Apenas notou que Jason havia levantando também quando sentiu o toque no ombro, pedindo para que parasse.

De alguma forma o olhar de Reyna deixou a raiva para dar lugar a uma seriedade fria e impessoal, ela deu um passo em sua direção e abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça, para que ficassem na mesma altura, os olhos negros sondaram os seus, como se procurassem fraquezas.

Era quase como ter Aurum ou Argentum em forma humana.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com você. — Repetiu de forma lenta e baixa em uma voz firme de ordem. Piper engoliu em seco, sentindo sua confiança sendo minada enquanto a romana se afastava, andando até o escorregador para pegar as sacolas novamente, sequer era preciso que encerrasse a conversa de outro jeito.

Mas Piper ainda não estava satisfeita.

Encarou o púrpura de sua blusa, e a coroa de louros com as inscrições SPQR.

´´Até isso você vai deixar para trás por causa da minha mãe? Vai largar sua vida e as pessoas que te amam pra caçar monstros?! ``

— Você vai mesmo desistir? — Indagou mais alto, tentando esconder o abalo em sua voz, Reyna parou a poucos metros de costas para ambos e com as sacolas em punho, pode ouvi-la respirar fundo.

— Desistir do que, McLean?! — Explodiu, virando-se enquanto deixava as sacolas caírem no chão, ao menos uma das garrafas de Dr.Pepper vazou.

Não que alguém se importasse com elas agora.

— De tudo, talvez?! — Livrou-se do braço de Jason, colocando as mãos na cintura. — Você vai embora da sua casa? Por que a minha mãe é idiota? — Frisou a última palavra. — Eu já disse, não escute o que ela...

— E o que você quer que eu faça?! — A pergunta saiu com franqueza, mesmo com a raiva presente em sua voz.

— O que estou dizendo a dois anos! — Fincou as unhar na palma de suas mãos, tentando não socar a cara da pretora. — Tire férias, fale com as pessoas sobre voc... — Reyna soltou um suspiro alto em cansado, obviamente querendo encerrar a discussão.

— Pare com isso. — Suplicou, jogando a trança para trás. — O que ela disse é bem óbvio. Eu nunca vou...

´´Pare de falar a mesma coisa, cacete! ``

— Tá. — Levantou a mão para que ela ficasse quieta.

Se Piper estivesse pensando, jamais teria dito o que estava prestes a dizer, mas só estava com tamanha cólera porque Reyna estava sendo idiota, logo, a culpa era dela.

— Eu vou dar um jeito nisso. — Decidiu, sem rodeios e com a voz firme como a da pretora.

Os grilos voltaram a ser a atração principal, nem Jason havia conseguido fazer algo sobre.

— O que? — Os romanos falaram ao mesmo tempo, Piper rolou os olhos.

´´Não foi clara o suficiente? ``

— Eu disse que vou dar um jeito nisso. — Cruzou os braços ao dizer lentamente, como Reyna havia feito consigo. — O problema é a minha mãe? Então não tem problema nenhum.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — indagou, a voz delatando o quanto ela estava perdida na situação.

— Que eu vou curar seu coração. — Proclamou, sem nem ao menos notar que até o charme escapava de seu controle, tamanha sua concentração em encarar a pretora.

— O que? — O rosto dela estaria tão engraçado se Piper não estivesse tão irritada.

Era impressão sua ou Reyna estava vermelha?

— É o que você ouviu! — Apontou para ela, tentando se segurar para não dar um soco em seu nariz.

— Piper. — Jason tentou intervir novamente, enquanto Reyna continua perdida em seu mundo particular. — Acho que você deveria se acalmar e...

Mas a grega estava longe de se acalmar.

— Você desistir do lugar que mais ama no mundo pra sair por aí caçando monstros com a irmã do Jason, isso faz sentido só no Tártaro! — Andou a passos largos em sua direção, sentindo-se como um touro.

Reyna obviamente era o pano vermelho.

— Não me julgue. — Vociferou baixo, em uma tentativa de não gritar, voltando a raiva antes da surpresa. — Você não entende os meus motivos. — Algo em seu coração murchou quando a pretora sussurrou com pontadas de tristeza, a raiva atenuou.

Mas não a indignação.

— A irmã do Nico morreu com as Caçadoras e você quer se juntar a elas, não é à toa que ele esteja tão irritado esses dias. — Disse, dessa vez sem alterar a voz, Reyna apenas encarou o chão, suas respostas pareciam ter se extinguido.

— Eu... — Murmurou, os braços cruzados já não pareciam uma pose confiante, era quase como se a filha de Belona quisesse se proteger. — Frank e eu pensamos na Hazel para o meu cargo, mas ainda temos que treiná-la para isso, e tenho mais coisas para resolver antes de ir embora, vai ser ao menos um mês, até lá o Nico vai se acostumar com a ideia. — Soltou um riso cínico.

— Você não vai embora. — Reyna apenas suspirou, sem cartas para jogar contra uma filha de Afrodite determinada.

— Já entendi sua posição, Piper. — Resmungou a contragosto, evitando a discussão.

— Ir embora com as caçadoras, você está maluca. — Disse mais para si mesma do que para os presentes, quase em um pensamento alto.

— Já entendi. — Repetiu em um sinal claro de que deveria ficar quieta.

E Piper não estava nem aí.

— Pelo menos vá falar com a sua irmã. — Pelo que Hazel e Percy contaram sobre a rainha das amazonas, tinha certeza que ela daria um jeito na cabeça de Reyna. — Aposto que até ela acharia essa ideia idiota também, não é Jason? — As duas se viraram para o garoto, pego completamente desprevenido pela pergunta.

— Bem... — Os olhos azuis passeavam dos seus para os de Reyna, incerto sobre o que dizer.

— Você já deixou bem claro o que acha McLean, já chega. — E a pretora salvou seu ex-colega de uma saia justa, com sua voz monótona de sala de reuniões.

Os grilos voltaram com sua música, enquanto o trio ficava em silêncio, absorvendo as informações.

— Pelos deuses... — Um riso brotou da garganta de Piper, se negando a acreditar que não era um sonho bizarro.

— Já chega, cacete! — E com essa frase, Reyna andou até as sacolas, levando todas a passos largos até sua casa.

Com Dr. Peppers quentes e estouradas pingando pelo caminho.


	3. Ingrediente 02: Quando Tudo Falhar: Seja Imprevisível

Reyna amava chocolate quente.

Chocolate meio amargo, com uma pitada de canela, chantily e uma cereja a tira colo — mesmo que a frutinha fosse só um enfeite. Essa era a receita para deixar o cansaço do dia cheio da principia, melhorar sua dor de cabeça, como quando Lavínia Asimov deixava seu posto e se metia em algum canto obscuro e tinha que pensar em _outra_ punição para que ela entendesse que ser legionária era sério.

´´O que pode ser pior que limpar as privadas da casa de banho por um mês? ``

Às vezes, quando o dia estava cheio demais, passava em sua padaria preferida após o almoço com uma caneca térmica e pedia um para mais tarde, em meio a toda burocracia, era como ter uma massagem relaxante, quase como magia seus músculos tensionados relaxavam por alguns instantes, a revigorando até o final do expediente.

Jogar papo furado com Frank não era tão efetivo, mas ajudava quando as letras embaralhavam em sua visão.

— Hey, Reyna. — Abaixou o pergaminho para encarar seu colega de trabalho, desde que dissera sua indicação ao próprio cargo, os olhos do filho de Marte demonstravam todo o orgulho e animação com a promoção de sua namorada. — Quando vamos poder contar para Hazel? Não sei se consigo mais segurar esse segredo. — Ele pediu desculpas com olhar: aquela não era a primeira vez que fazia a pergunta. — Eu não sei disfarças direito, então meio que ela acha que é algo ruim. — Ele sorriu sem jeito, embora não conseguisse disfarçar a felicidade.

´´Como ela pode achar que é algo ruim com você desse jeito? ``

Talvez houvesse mais a ver com Nico.

´´Não, você não vai pensar nele agora. ``

Lembrar do olhar descrente, seguido pelo magoado e raivoso deixava seu coração pesado de culpa.

Não queria lhe fazer mal, mas Nico já não era mais o garotinho assustado e sem amigos que conheceu anos atrás.

´´Amigos, namorado, um lar: você não está mais sozinho. ``

Ela não era mais necessária.

— Aguente mais um pouco Zhang, você sabe que para escolher um pretor são necessárias a indicação e a votação, não vamos apressar as coisas. — Mesmo que Reyna tivesse quase certeza que ninguém se oporia.

Hazel era perfeita para o cargo.

— Tem razão, é só que... — Ele estava tão animado e contente que Reyna conseguia deixar de lado seus problemas por alguns instantes e se contaminar com as emoções também. — Parece tão perfeito. — O sorriso bobo e apaixonado quase a contagiou.

Quase.

´´Ser pretor junto com a sua namorada. ``

Era perfeito mesmo, a única coisa que faltava para a fantasia virar realidade era que saísse de vez.

Deveria estar feliz, era uma decisão sua, _finalmente_ uma decisão sua, não tinha a ver com a irmã, com o acampamento, com Vênus, — credo, — estava correspondendo a suas expectativas, não tentando ser o que as pessoas queriam ou achavam que deveria ser.

Infelizmente, a sensação de inutilidade e que estava sendo posta de lado foram um pouco fortes demais para fingir não notar.

— Imagino. — Não soube o que responder, voltou o olhar para o pergaminho novamente. — Você parece estar muito feliz com a ideia. — Procurou a caneca térmica com as mãos, precisava de uma dose de seu paliativo.

— Espera, não é que eu queira que você saia. — Sua voz denotava preocupação, Reyna quase deu risada. — Eu só estava imaginando que...

— Eu entendi, Frank, não se preocupe com isso. — Deu de ombros, tomando um gole do chocolate.

Ainda em uma temperatura quente, mas não o bastante para queimar sua língua: perfeito.

´´Vou sentir falta desse chocolate. ``

— Você me ensinou tanta coisa. — Deixou o pergaminho e a caneca sobre a mesa quando notou que o filho de Marte ainda a encarava. — Eu sempre admirei o jeito que liderava o Acampamento, e nem em sonho imaginei que poderia sentar aqui, e realmente fazer a diferença, você me ensinou _tanta_ coisa. — Os olhos de Frank estavam levemente marejados e sua voz demonstrava emoção. — Foi um prazer servir ao seu lado.

´´Ah, droga! Você não vai me fazer chorar agora. ``

— Eu não fiz nada. — Negou com a cabeça e encarou o teto, tentando afastar à vontade chorar.

Estavam na principia, qualquer um poderia entrar e não seria nada legal ver seus comandantes chorando como duas crianças.

´´Eu nem vou embora agora. ``

— Você demonstrou coragem e força quando necessário, conquistou o respeito e o lugar que tem hoje na Décima Segunda Legião Fulminta, foi um prazer e uma honra servir ao seu lado, pretor Frank Zhang. — Satisfeita com suas palavras e com o tom polido, mas amistoso, Reyna teria sorriso.

Se Frank não estivesse fungando.

— Você é... — Fungou novamente. — ...tão boa... — os olhos negros estavam brilhando, as lágrimas estavam para cair, — ...com as palavras, — respirou fundo para se recompor minimamente, —... pra mim é que foi um prazer servir com você! — E antes que a descendente de Bolona pudesse agir, o colega de trabalho lhe deu um abraço de urso.

E Reyna agradeceu por ele não ter se transformado em um.

— Todo mundo vai ficar triste quando você for embora. — Ele continuou dizendo entre fungadas e a voz tomada pelo choro. Sem saber o que fazer, chocada com as ações do amigo, Reyna apenas continuou parada, seus braços estavam rígidos como os da estátua que teve que escoltar há quase dois anos.

Havia uma inquietação no fundo de sua mente com o contato inesperado, não estava acostumada com isso.

— Até o Aníbal vai sentir sua falta. — A romana engoliu em seco, adorava levar os galgos para brincar com o elefante. — Prometo que a Hazel e eu vamos cuidar do Guido. — Encarou o teto da principia, sentiu o coração ser espetado em todas as direções.

Seu pegasus não havia recebido bem aquela notícia.

— E... — Ele se afastou sorrindo com o nariz escorrendo. — Vamos dar uma festa, para comemorar todos os anos que esse acampamento teve a melhor pretora de todas.

Reyna apenas o encarou, surpresa por suas palavras, as questões burocráticas de sua substituição sumiram da cabeça quando se deu conta que a sua frente estava seu amigo e colega de trabalho, feliz por sua decisão e, triste por sua saída.

Foi sua vez de fungar.

´´Ah, droga! Você vai mesmo me fazer chorar. ``

— Tá tudo bem...? — Uma voz hesitante soou na entrada da principia.

´´Deuses! ``

Os movimentos da pretora foram ágeis, virou-se para frente, dando uma imperceptível limpada no nariz, disfarçando-a como gesto, voltando a se adequar ao decoro que um pretor deveria ter.

Isso até ver quem estava lá.

— Oi, Piper. — Frank não pareceu se importar de ser visto com a cara melada de fluidos corporais pela amiga, a grega andou até eles com um olhar interrogativo. — Tá tudo bem sim, nós só... — Ele pareceu procurar as palavras certas, tecnicamente sua partida ainda era um segredo. — Estávamos falando do passado. — O olhar de Piper a questionou se estavam falando do que achava que estavam falando.

Reyna apenas desviou o olhar para o pergaminho na mesa e tomou um gole do chocolate, tentando parecer meio tensa e envergonhada do que estava.

´´Por favor, não faça outra cena pavorosa, não no meu trabalho. ``

Desde que havia discutido com Piper na noite da festa em sua casa, era como se uma bomba relógio estivesse grudada em suas costas fazendo _tic-tac_ , sem que a pretora soubesse quanto tempo restava até a infame explosão.

´´A última vez que passei tanta vergonha foi quando Frank me mandou uma mensagem de Íris enquanto eu estava tomando banho. ``

A diferença era que Jason não estava presente.

Voltou para casa com a cabeça meio zonza, uma parte se perguntando se a discussão continuaria lá ou se Piper e Jason estavam lhe seguindo. Deixou as compras na pia, ignorando os olhares de interrogação de Percy e Leo, — triste pelo fim de um dos Dr. Pepper, — se refugiou no jardim pelo resto da noite, até Annabeth aparecer e dizer que já haviam arrumado tudo e que todos já tinham ido embora.

E que fora uma anfitriã antissocial.

´´Isso faz o que? Uma semana? ``

Atenta a cada camiseta laranja, — ou da Hello Kitty, — que seus olhos poderiam encontrar, Reyna andou pelo acampamento como se a grega fosse surgir das sombras para fazer perguntas sem resposta e gritar consigo.

Ou...

´´O que você quis dizer com _vou curar seu coração_?! ``

Céus, só de pensar nisso sentia as mãos suando e o rosto esquentar.

´´Ela estava irritada e disse um monte de besteiras. ``

Mas parecia muito séria em suas palavras, reafirmando-as mais de uma vez.

Não tem como ela...

´´Pelos deuses! O que é que você tem na cabeça, McLean?!``

Se os deuses fossem bons, jamais descobriria.

´´Droga...``

— Relaxa, Frank. — Mesmo que falando com o amigo, Reyna conseguia sentir os olhos dela em sua pessoa, penetrantes e lhe dando frio na espinha. — Eu já sei o que ela está tramando.

— Tramando? — O pretor indagou, perdido na situação, a sombra de Piper se fez presente no pergaminho, a romana sequer se mexeu.

´´Talvez se eu for grossa ela desista. ``

Sim, estava desesperada.

— Oi, Reyna. — Seu nome foi dito de um jeito doce, banhado em sarcasmo, engoliu em seco, tentando se convencer de que estava sentindo aborrecimento, não a sensação de que a filha de Afrodite havia a encurralado contra a parede. — Posso falar com você?

Levantou a cabeça para encara-la com sua melhor face de burocrata.

— Estou ocupada no momento, McLean. — Juntou as mãos sobre a mesa, o sorriso de Piper não vacilou, embora tenha franzido minimamente a testa ao ouvir seu sobrenome. — Mas Zhang poderá atende-la. — E voltou-se para o papiro, com uma pontada de culpa por estar sendo tão impessoal para alguém que, no final das contas só estava preocupada consigo.

´´O que mais posso fazer? Ela nunca entenderia. ``

Piper McLean era filha de um ator famoso, crescido longe daquele mundo maluco e, por mais que fosse difícil, havia encontrado seus amigos, amigos de verdade, que a tratavam como igual, havia amado, mesmo que esse amor houvesse acabado, construído laços que levaria para a vida toda.

Reyna só conhecia o pedestal.

Era quase como se fosse seu destino. Havia nascido dentro do mundo dos imortais, o treinamento era sua primeira memória, Julian deixou a ela e a irmã prontas para servir por Roma e, foi nisso que sempre acreditou.

Hylla cuspiu nesse destino assim que saíram dos poderes do Barba Negra, Reyna não conhecia outra coisa, portanto caminhou conforme o desejo do pai: primeiro passou por Lupa, pelas missões e, por Vênus.

E, as palavras dela ainda eram capazes de marejar seus olhos. Então tudo o que o futuro lhe reservava era um coração machucado e os monstros? Era isso?

Havia tentado com Jason, Percy e, — por desespero, — considerado até Octavian.

´´Tentei e isso não me levou a nada. ``

Já havia servido Roma, chegado ao todo do pedestal que Julian queria, não havia mais degraus naquela escada, o que deveria fazer?

´´Deixar tudo para caçar monstros? Eu caço monstros desde sempre, é isso que eu sou, é isso que sempre fiz. ``

E, talvez fosse isso que estivesse destinada a fazer.

— Você sabe que temos que conversar e, que não tem nada a ver com o Acampamento Júpiter. — O bom-humor deu lugar a neutralidade em sua voz. Fitou-a novamente, ponderando se valia a pena resistir.

´´O Frank aceitou numa boa, e convivo mais com ele do que com você, por que está tão revoltada? ``

Se lembrava, — com um ressentimento que preferia ignorar, por soar infantil ao extremo, — de Piper sempre dizendo que deveria ir visita-la no Acampamento Meio-Sangue e tirar umas férias, embora a filha de Afrodite nunca ficasse por lá por mais de uma semana.

´´E você nem faz questão de avisar. ``

—É pessoal? — Piper rolou os olhos para sua demência programada. — Então terá que esperar o final do meu turno, estou em horário de trabalho.

Voltou-se novamente para o pergaminho, sem se lembrar mais do que ele falava.

— Olha, Reyna. — Frank se interpôs com medo na voz, notando a aura assassina de Piper crescer, o olhar dele demonstrava o quanto a situação era esquisita. — Eu posso te cobrir por um tempo. — Fechou os olhos por um instante.

´´Por que você tem que ser tão prestativo? ``

Levantou-se sem encarar a grega, levando o copo consigo.

— Volto em 15 minutos. — Desafiou Piper com o olhar a dizer o contrário, infelizmente não foi capaz de ler a expressão em seu rosto, mas no fim ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, acenou em despedida para Frank e a seguiu pela porta da principia.

Reyna tomou um gole generoso do chocolate, sentindo a necessidade de conforto e coragem.

***

— E então? — Piper indagou, encarando seu rosto enquanto Reyna fixava o olhar em seu objetivo: as margens do Pequeno Tibre.

Pensou seriamente em levar a grega até o Jardim de Baco, porém seu santuário particular deveria continuar a ser respeitado: sem xingamentos ou estresse.

— E então o que, McLean? — Talvez a ela sua pergunta houvesse soado sarcástica, mesmo que não fosse sua intenção. A atenção da pretora focou-se nos campistas desviando de sua comandante, observando de longe, entendendo que queira privacidade para uma conversa.

Reyna gostava daquilo, da atenção e disciplina que um soldado romano tinha para com seu superior.

´´O problema é que todos sabem onde eu estou e o que estou fazendo. ``

Fofocas, Reyna sempre as odiaria.

´´Como você quer que eu tente alguma coisa com alguém quando todo mundo me olha desse jeito? ``

— Desistiu de seu plano maluco? — Rolou os olhos, já cansada, o tom de Piper dizia que ela não cederia tão fácil.

— Não, e não é maluco. — Sentou-se no gramado, olhando o rio correr, límpido como nenhum rio mortal. — Só estou fazendo o que acho melhor pra mim.

Piper soltou um som de concordância, sentando-se ao seu lado, encarando o céu cheio de nuvens branquinhas.

— Aqui chove? — Repassou as duas palavras e o tom de interrogação em seus pensamentos, tentando pescas alguma sugestão ou significado oculto.

— Claro que chove. — Fitou-a, se esforçando para entender onde queria chegar, a descendente de Afrodite encarava o chão enquanto arrancava alguns fiapos de grama.

— É que lá no Meio-Sague não chove. — Semicerrou os olhos, incerta se havia escutado bem.

— O que? — A resposta para sua pergunta descrente foi uma risada.

— É sério, parece que tem algum tipo de magia para não chover. — Deu de ombros, sem ideia de como o conceito funcionava. — Às vezes eu colho alguns morangos, sento do lado do Peleu, dou alguns pra ele e fico vendo a chuva do outro lado da barreira.

O sorriso ameno nos lábios da grega a deixou tensa.

— Quem é Peleu? — Não sabia o que dizer.

— É o dragão que toma conta do Velocino de Ouro da Árvore de Thalia, ela é a fonte de poder da barreira do Acampamento e, ele é adorável. — Piper estava feliz, muito esquisito.

Não que preferisse a raiva e os gritos, mas aquele rosto calmo e amável parecia esconder algum trunfo.

´´Você não está considerando usar o charme, não é? ``

Havia sentido a magia na voz dela semana passada, quando disse que...Que...

´´Deuses... ``

— Mas não conte isso pra ninguém, os filhos de Deméter me matariam se soubessem. — Ela olhou ao redor, realmente preocupada, um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios, ignorando o rebuliço em seu interior.

— Os campistas são proibidos de pegas os morangos, não é? — O bico no rosto de Piper quase a fez rir.

— Todo mundo pega alguns, e eu ainda divido com o Peleu. — Abanou a mão, como se sua infração estivesse perdoada. — Mas sério, para um dragão ele é muito dócil.

Silêncio.

Reyna pensou em dizer algo para quebrar o gelo que começava a se formar, até se lembrar que a grega a chamou para conversar.

´´Você está hesitando? Preparando o terreno? Isso é uma armadilha? ``

Olhou por cima do ombro, esperando que Nico, Jason ou a mesa maravilha de Leo pulasse em suas costas: nada.

— Você não quer ir comigo alimentar o Peleu? — Encarou-a novamente, a expressão de Piper demonstrava animação, como se o passeio fosse hiper legal e irrecusável.

— Quer que eu atravesse metade do país para alimentar um dragão com morangos roubados? — Seu tom absurdo não diminuiu a animação de seu olhar.

— Não, quero que tire uma folga. — Piper piscou para ela. — Aposto que uns três dias longe daqui vão fazer bem, vai até ficar com saudade.

O suspirou que soltou não foi cansado ou irritado, estava quase rindo.

— Não sabia que era tão insistente, Piper. — Riu baixinho, sem saber mais o que fazer. Encarou o rio, lembrando-se de quantas vezes ficou apenas o admirando em busca de sabedoria, quantas lutas travou em suas margens. — É claro que vou ter saudade. — Havia dado tanto sangue pelo Acampamento Júpiter que poderia considera-lo parte de seu corpo. — Mas sinto que essa parte da minha vida acabou, não tenho mais objetivo aqui.

— E agora? Seu objetivo é se juntas as Caçadoras? — Não havia peso ou cobranças em suas palavras, apenas a dúvida genuína.

´´Elas fazem a única coisa que aprendi a fazer: matar. ``

Engoliu em seco, essa verdade ainda doía demais para verbalizar.

— Elas viajam o mundo tendo aventuras, vai me dizer que não parece divertido? — Abraçou os joelhos, fixando a atenção ao purpura de sua toga e ao dourado da armadura.

O manto de pretor era cem vezes mais pesado que seu uniforme e, mesmo assim, se perguntou como seria depois de entrega-lo, não ser mais a líder do Décima Segunda Legião Fulminata.

Ainda se lembrava de como ser apenas Reyna? Ou sua função sugou o que havia dentro dela?

Às vezes sentia medo das respostas, mas a inquietação de não saber era muito pior.

— Ok. — Piper suspirou, um tanto cansada. — Você não quer me contar? Tudo bem.

Tensionou o maxilar, era tão fácil notar que estava mentindo?

´´Não é mentira, só não é a verdade inteira. ``

— Quer sair por aí matando monstros? Faz outra coisa então, ser caça-recompensa, ou só viajar por aí, Frank me disse que o salário de vocês é ótimo. — Fuzilou o gramado com o olhar.

´´Você não pode ficar falando de valores por aí, Zhang. ``

Mas prendeu-se nas palavras de Piper, falaria com o pretor depois.

— Então o problema é eu ser caçadora? — Pontuou quando a fitou, Piper crispou os lábios, parecia incerta do que responder.

´´O que? Você nem sabe o porquê de estar brava? ``

— Eu vi o quanto o Jason sofre com a irmã dele. — Murmurou, pegando uma pedrinha entre a grama e jogando no rio. — Ele continua mandando cartas, contando como as coisas vão, mas ela nunca responde. — Reyna chacoalhou os ombros, tentando afastar o peso que pousou em suas costas. — Jason sabe que ela não pode responder, mas ela lê, não é? — Soltou a pergunta no ar. — Com o Nico vai ser pior. — Queria dizer algo, mas se lembrar do desastre que foi dar a notícia roubou sua voz.

Desde o final da guerra, Nico aparecia as vezes, para ver Hazel, mostrar o lugar a Will, e para visita-la. Eles normalmente assistiam algum filme, — na conta da Amazon Prime Video que Hylla havia lhe dado, — pediam uma pizza e conversavam.

Ensaiou dezenas de vezes no espelho como contar, ignorando tudo o que sabia sobre o filho de Hades e o quanto ele era bom em causar terremotos emocionais. Esperou o momento certo, fez uma introdução de seus motivos e, ele parecia estar aceitando bem.

Até a palavra _caçadora_ se moldar em seus lábios.

Depois não houve como acalma-lo. Reyna preferia não se lembrar da voz embargada de ódio e mágoa, de ser o motivo do olhar ferido, das lágrimas e palavras.

´´Eu não estou abandonando você. ``

Não era isso que acontecia com Nico, ele tinha um lar para abraça-lo, amigos para o animar e um namorado para o consolo.

Saber que essa provavelmente seria a última conversa que teriam esmagava seu coração, entretanto não havia mais nada a ser feito.

´´Minha decisão está tomada. ``

Nico não mudaria seu pensamento, como Piper poderia?

— Por que? — Em uma semana pensando sobre, não conseguiu uma resposta favorável.

— O que? — Piper devolveu a pergunta.

— Por que está tão obstinada em me fazer ficar? — Era esquisito, para dizer o mínimo.

— Porque acho que não é isso que você quer de verdade. — A certeza nos olhos da grega a incomodou.

— Claro, você deve saber mais de mim do que eu mesma. — Ela não tentou contestar seu sarcasmo, aliás, parecia concordar com a frase.

O que a irritou ainda mais.

— Eu não estou fugindo da sua mãe, McLean. — Disse pausadamente, talvez assim Piper entendesse, sua fala apenas fez com que olhasse para cima e suspirasse. — As caçadoras tiveram muitas perdas lutando contra Órion.

A indignação dela pareceu crescer.

— É por isso que que ir? Por que acha que precisam de você? — Piper arfou, como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras. — Ótimo, então eu preciso de você! — E cruzou os braços, encarando o rio em busca de alguma paz de espírito.

O que a fez perder sua face petrificada ganhando cor a cada segundo.

— O qu- que...? — Deuses, até sua voz estava envergonhada demais para sair. — Você tem noção do que está dizendo, McLean? — Murmurou, tentando se manter firme quando sua vontade era enterrar a cara na terra e ficar por lá durante alguns dias.

´´Você...Você...Que?!``

— Admite logo que está se acobertando na saia de uma deusa casta para ficar longe da minha mãe. — O orgulho de Reyna se pariu em milhares de pedaços, o que a ajudou a ignorar o comentário anterior.

— Eu... — Encarou a ponte próxima, o cabelo rosa de Lavínia Asimov destacava a troca de guardas do túnel Caldecott, não daria motivos para a maior fofoqueira do Acampamento falar sobre sua pessoa. — Eu não vou discutir isso com você _outra vez_. — Se levantou, agradecendo por ter um motivo para ir embora. — Chega, McLean, seus 15 minutos acabaram. — Nunca agradeceu tanto por sua voz ter saído firme como sempre.

Ficaram se encarando por um tempo que Reyna não soube contar, medindo forças.

´´Deuses, o que você tem na cabeça, Piper?!``

— Se gosta tanto do meu sobrenome então tatue ele na testa. — Resmungou ao se levantar, surpreendendo a pretora.

— Como quer que eu te chame, Rainha da Beleza? — A expressão de Piper se fechou mais, ela respirou, provavelmente para manda-la para o Tártaro, porém pareceu mudar de ideia de última hora, como se um pássaro invisível houvesse dado uma ideia.

— Pode ser, me chame assim agora. — Ela deu de ombros.

´´Dá última vez que chequei você tolerava que te chamassem assim.``

Na verdade, o único que parecia ter permissão para isso sem ser ameaçado era Leo.

— Mas... — Definitivamente: Reyna estava perdida.

— Seus 15 minutos acabaram, pretora. — Ela deu um tchauzinho com a mão e se despediu com um sorriso, dando as costas e caminhando até o Acampamento.

´´O que? ``

Suspirou, massageando as têmporas.

´´Preciso de um remédio para dor de cabeça. ``

E, Reyna suspeitava que precisaria de muitos enquanto Piper estivesse presente.


	4. Ingrediente 03: Tenha uma Irmã Idiota

A primeira reação de Leo foi soltar uma piada.

— Isso é sério? Então, já temos uma candidata para assumir o Reynado? — Jason riu baixinho, Piper rolou os olhos e esperou Annabeth se manifestar.

— Ela me contou a alguns dias, eu até achei que demorou pra acontecer. — A loira continuou a subir a colina com os amigos a seguindo.

A filha de Afrodite foi a única impactada pela resposta.

— Está falando sério? Não acha, sei lá... — Encarou o aqueduto, quase procurando por iluminação divina. — Esquisito? Sem lógica ou uma atitude desesperada? — Porque para Piper eram as três coisas.

— Caraca, eu nunca tinha reparado que isso era tão grande. — Os olhos de Leo estavam vidrados na construção. — Aposto que eles têm uma equipe enorme de manutenção pra fazer essa coisa funcionar direito.

— Tem mesmo, mas nem me pergunte os detalhes de como funciona. — O sorriso pequeno e nostálgico nos lábios de Jason fez uma pequena parte de seu cérebro se lembrar que, o intuito do passeio com os amigos era de explorarem o Acampamento Júpiter enquanto davam o silêncio que Percy precisava para estudar.

Era para ser divertido.

Por que não deixar aquele assunto de lado?

— Não, pra falar a verdade acho que vai bom ela se afastar um pouco. — Annabeth _definitivamente_ não estava entendendo o ponto.

— Qual é? Você realmente acha saudável uma pessoa se enfiar no mato com uma deusa para caçar monstros e esquecer as pessoas que se importam com ela? — Estava falando com a grega, mas o filho de Júpiter a encarou. — Desculpe, eu não quis dizer que....

— Tá tudo bem. — O sorriso que deveria lhe tranquilizar saiu um tanto torto, relevando que aquele assunto ainda o machucava. — Não é muito fácil de entender mesmo.

— É que vocês não estavam lá na época. — Uma das mãos de Annabeth foi ao encontro das contas em seu colar, capturando a primeira com os dedos: o pinheiro que um dia foi sua amiga. — Depois que a Thalia voltou, tudo caiu em cima dela, a profecia estava para acontecer, eu tinha crescido e o Luke... — Os olhos cinzentos e tempestuosos, junto ao tensionar do maxilar mostravam o quanto o assunto ainda a afetava. — Ver seu melhor amigo se transformar do dia para a noite em um monstro não deve ser nada fácil.

A grega pode ver o descendente de Hefesto se distanciar do grupo e puxar assunto com uma dupla de legionários aos pés do aqueduto, parte por curiosidade, mas ela tinha certeza que ele sabia o quanto aquela conversa estava ficando séria, embora os três continuassem seguindo-o ao longe.

— Eu acreditei que ela tinha se juntado as caçadoras por causa da profecia, mas acho que na verdade a Thalia só queria descansar, não ser importante pro destino do mundo, sair dos holofotes. — Piper crispou os lábios, lembrando-se de ter ouvido algo semelhante da boca da própria pretora. — Curar o próprio coração e se conhecer melhor. — Tentou protestar, mas o olhar de Annabeth a calou. — Algumas coisas a gente tem que fazer sozinha.

— Mas... — Odiava quando a loira dava uma de filha de Athena e não era a seu favor. — E o Nico?

— Ele gosta demais da Reyna, uma hora vai entender que ela precisa de um tempo. — Seu queixo caiu.

— Sério? Não acha que ela está sendo drástica? — Sua amiga ponderou por alguns instantes, encarando o céu azul sem nuvens do meio da tarde.

— Não. — Seu tom banal fez os ombros de Piper caírem. — Além do mais, não é um juramento pelo Estige ou algo do tipo, ela pode sair a hora que quiser, ao menos Ártemis é flexível nessa parte. — Ela deu de ombros.

´´Ao menos nisso, não é? ``

Uma freira parecia ter mais liberdade.

— E, quando a Thalia se sentir bem o bastante outra vez, ela vai voltar. — Piscou para o romano, Jason agradeceu com o olhar.

E Piper sentiu a derrota como um buraco sem fundo.

´´Você realmente acha que ela vai voltar? ``

Porque Piper não conseguia se convencer disso.

— Eu ainda acho que ela vai se arrepender. — Resmungou, se negando em dar o braço a torcer.

— Duvido muito, pelo que sei a Reyna mantem contato constante com a Thalia a um bom tempo, ela já tem informações o suficiente das caçadoras para saber se vai gostar ou não. — Piper sentiu o olhar de Jason, tinha certeza que ele estava pensando o mesmo que ela.

´´Será que... ``

— Annabeth... — A loira parou de seguir Leo e a legionária que dava explicações sobre o aqueduto, a curiosidade pairando em seu olhar. — A Reyna e a Thalia estão... — Deixou a sugestão no ar, por algum motivo a ideia de completar a frase enjoou seu estômago.

— Namorando? Não. — Ela pareceu achar a ideia absurda e a filha de Afrodite guardou o suspiro de alívio para si mesma. — Tá que o juramento diz que você tem que virar as costas para os homens, mas não significa que o amor romântico seja incentivado entre garotas, quando elas se chamam de irmãs, são _irmãs_ mesmo.

— Hã... Vocês sabem pra onde estamos indo? — A filha de Athena riu levemente enquanto Piper olhava ao seu redor, continuavam a seguir Leo, que por sua vez seguia a frente com uma garota alta de cabelo rosa que sabia pertencer a Coorte de Hazel.

— Não é você o guia, ex-pretor? — Ela pareceu achar graça até notar que estavam entrando em Nova Roma. — Leo? Pra onde estamos indo?

— Tomar sorvete, ora! — Ele parou com a garota na entrada de uma pequena padaria, esperando que os alcançasse. — Lavínia disse que esse é o melhor da cidade. — A tal Lavínia sorriu, de alguma forma o cabelo chamava mais a atenção do que a enorme besta que levava nas costas.

— Olá, você deve ser o Jason, Annabeth e Piper. — E estourou uma bolha de chiclete de morango enquanto apontava para cada um. — Leo fala muito de vocês.

— Vocês já se conheciam? — Indagou o que todos estavam curiosos para saber.

— Claro que não, quase nunca venho pra cá, mesmo que a Calypso goste, ela acha que os deuses romanos são uma forma de torturar os gregos. — E entrou na padaria enquanto sua nova amiga fazia milhares de perguntas sobre a namorada e Ogígia.

— Vamos lá? — Annabeth deu de ombros a pergunta de Jason e entrou, seguiu a amiga junto com o garoto.

Lavínia deixou a besta enorme no guarda-volumes, cheios de clavas, espadas, lanças, escudos, machados de guerra e...

Aquilo era uma jarra de suco de Tang?

´´Não pergunte, McLean, não pergunte. ``

Annabeth pediu dois milkhsakes, um de chocolate e outro de céu azul, — uma recompensa para Percy, — Lavínia pediu um Sunday tamanho família, Leo ficou com profiteroles, enquanto Piper e Jason atacaram de picolés de abacaxi e limão.

Do caminho do balcão até a mesa do lado de fora da padaria, Leo e Lavínia não pararam de tagarelar.

´´Achei alguém mais hiperativo que o Leo. ``

Tomou o sorvete em silêncio, negando-se a acreditar que apenas ela via problemas no que Reyna estava fazendo.

´´Ela quer descansar? Ter um pouco de paz nesse nosso mundo maluco, se conhecer? Passe um tempo no mundo mortal. ``

Ali ninguém a conhecia, jamais saberiam, ou acreditariam, em seu passado, seria ótimo para se desconectar, curar seu coração, sair dos holofotes, ou seja lá o que Thalia estivesse fazendo...

´´Pode tentar deixar tudo para trás, faz sentido no começo, mas você só acaba se sentindo solitária. ``

Ou ao mesmo foi o que sentiu ao voltar para Oklahoma.

Piper também queria se descobrir, entender o que havia dela nos desejos ilusórios de Hera, nos dramas e crueldades de Afrodite e, por mais que seu tempo na reserva cherokee tivesse seus bons momentos, — nunca imaginou que pudesse ficar tão boa na zarabatana do avô, — ele apenas serviu para mostrar que seu lugar não era lá.

Terminou com Jason por se negar em ser apenas um fantoche nas mãos de Hera, como um casalzinho feliz das propagandas de margarina, a ideia de quebrar corações ou ser a protagonista de um romance trágico, daqueles que a deusa do amor adorava, lhe embrulhava o estômago, não queria corresponder às expectativas da mãe.

Na casa de seu pai em Malibu ou na companhia dos primos em Tahlequah, sua solidão era a mesma, continuava a olhar para o espelho e não saber exatamente quem era ou qual caminho seguir, quase como se estivesse flutuando no espaço, sem nada para se agarrar.

Reyna tinha os pés no chão, não era alguém tropeçando por aí, sem rumo ou caída de paraquedas em algum lugar, como Piper se sentia toda vez que se lembrava de Dylan e a carruagem voadora no Grand Canyon.

Reyna _era_ romana, ninguém poderia dizer o contrário, estava marcado em sua pele, — literalmente, — em seu jeito de lutar, em seus olhos, sua postura...

Tudo nela chamava o orgulho guerreiro de Roma, aquela era sua casa e, não importava o que Annabeth achava, se para ela fazia sentido ou não.

´´Essa parte da sua vida acabou, Reyna? Como? ``

Piper não entendia como alguém poderia desistir de seu lar.

— E então, Rainha da Beleza, a Annabeth conseguiu tirar as minhocas da sua cabeça? — Dizer que não se assustou com Leo a chamando de repente seria mentira, entretanto, a raiva com a pergunta a ajudou a esconder a surpresa.

— Eu não tenho minhocas na cabeça, ainda acho um absurdo. — Havia terminado o picolé, no momento se ocupava mastigando o palito, algo que sequer percebeu.

— Qual é? Por que está levando isso tão a sério? Deixa a RA-RA se divertir. — Rolou os olhos, pensando em mandá-lo calar a boca com o charme. — Você tá tão fixada nisso que parece até que está afim dela.

Piper encarou o amigo, perguntando a si mesma se ouviu direito.

´´Claro que ele está brincando, Leo sempre lida com tudo assim, mas...``

Qual é?!

— Cala a boca, Leo. — Disse Jason com um tom brincalhão, Annabeth apenas sorriu e rolou os olhos, terminando seu milkshake de chocolate.

— Quem é RA-RA? — Perguntou a tal Lavínia, obviamente perdida no assunto.

Piper respirou fundo, estava cansada daquilo.

Cansada de suas preocupações sobre Reyna serem subestimadas, cansada daquela quase imperceptível piada.

De que ninguém poderia gostar de Reyna, como se ela estivesse amaldiçoada, de que ter sentimentos por ela era impossível. Era exatamente isso que a magoava, que a lembrava todos os dias das palavras de Vênus.

E a fazia ignorar o quanto sua mãe apenas mexia os pauzinhos para ter a história mais interessante a seus olhos, sem se importar quantos corações machucados deixaria pelo caminho.

Era aquele tipo de comentário que fazia com que Reyna quisesse deixar o próprio lar.

— E por que isso seria impossível? — Indagou para ninguém em especifico.

— Oi? — Era difícil tirar o sorriso do rosto de Leo, a grega gostaria de receber um prêmio por isso.

— Ela é bonita, inteligente, responsável... — Começou a contar nos dedos, enquanto o restante da mesa a encarava em choque. — Tem um sorriso lindo e ri quando você conta uma piada muito boa ou deixa ela surpresa. — Ser chamada de coelhinho fofo jamais sairia de sua memória. — E pelos deuses, ela é recordista no MPT. — Três podiums, porque o chalé 10 era muito rigoroso. — Só um idiota não se apaixonaria por el...

Mão delicadas repousaram em seus ombros, quase massageando-os, embora Piper sentisse uma ameaça fria e mortal passando por eles.

— Por que você está falando do MPT na frente dos romanos, irmãzinha? — Um arrepio passou por usa espinha com o sussurro ao pé do ouvido, não precisava levantar a cabeça para saber quem era, mas assim o fez.

´´Não...``

Era miragem? O picolé estava estragado? Jogou o palito no lixo, talvez a madeira usada fosse tóxica.

— Drew? Oi. — Jason fez as honras, porque a grega não tinha condições para tal. — Não sabia que estava por aqui também.

As mãos de sua irmã deixaram seus ombros, Piper assistiu com horror ela puxar uma cadeira da outra mesa, — sorrindo docemente para o casal de velhinhos sentados lá, — ela sentou-se entre Annabeth e Leo: exatamente a sua frente.

— Não era para estar, na verdade. — Ela parecia exatamente como antes, maquiagem feita com delineador pink, unhas pintadas de azul petróleo, o cabelo castanho estava solto, limpo e com caimento ondulado perfeito.

Exatamente como antes, exceto que agora não tentava disfarçar o olhar tedioso e aborrecido a sua pessoa.

´´Tá, é uma cópia quase perfeita da minha irmã horrorosa. ``

— O Quiron pediu para a representante do chalé 10 ficar responsável pela vinda dos potros até aqui, sabe como é, o acampamento está lotado e eles queria vir para um lugar que o Pegasus original aprovaria. — Tão amável com Jason... — Como você não estava lá, sobrou pra mim. — Tão insuportável quando lhe referia a palavra.

´´Você parar de ser falsa com todo mundo e ser falsa só com quem lhe convém é uma evolução? ``

Só as Parcas poderiam dizer.

— Na verdade, eu vim te procurar. — E se levantou, o sorrio leve como uma pluma, enquanto os olhos castanhos jogavam pragas, dizendo claramente que se não viesse faria uma cena digna de Homero. — São muitos filhotes e ajuda é sempre bem-vinda.

Circulou a mesa e lhe arrastou pelo braço, acenando para os que ficaram.

Piper teria feito o mesmo se o braço de Drew não estivesse posto por cima do ombro, tinha a sensação que ela queria lhe dar uma chave de braço.

— O que você tem na cabeça? — Sussurrou entredentes, enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas de Nova Roma.

— Se você não me soltar vai ser meu sacrifício dessa noite na fogueira. — O aperto em seu ombro diminuiu.

— Os romanos não fazem isso. — Um riso seco saiu por sua garganta.

— É com isso que está preocupada? — Drew a soltou, encarando o chão como se quisesse estar morta.

— Viu o que estava fazendo? Quase dedurou todo mundo. — Piper soprou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

´´Quem liga se eles sabem do concurso ou não? ``

— O que é que você quer? — Indagou secamente, como se não soubesse a resposta.

´´Colocar todo o serviço nas minhas costas. ``

— Primeiro: que tome mais cuidado, como conselheira do chalé você tem o dever de proteger o MPT. — Rolou os olhos, sentindo os ombros ficarem mais rígidos a cada palavra dela. — Segundo: é sério, eu preciso de ajuda mesmo. — Parou de andar, virando-se para encarar a irmã, ela cruzou os braços, fitando-a com impaciência.

´´Se estiver mentindo volto pro grego e quebro todas as suas sombras, esmaltes e dou seus produtos para pele para as harpias. ``

— Tá, qual o problema? — Ela sorriu, não era em agradecimento, mas satisfeito.

´´E minha vontade de te socar apenas aumenta. ``

— Os unicórnios. — E pegou sua mão novamente, a puxando para descer a colina.

— Como assim? — Drew soltou uma risada maníaca.

— Você vai ver.

***

´´Deuses! Ainda bem que os pegasus tem asas. ``

Caso contrário teriam sido empalados pelos unicórnios.

Quando chegou Percy falava com um trio de unicórnios, quase como um diplomata pacifista em uma guerra. Alguns campistas tentavam laçar os que ainda perseguiam os potros, enquanto os pegasus adultos mantinham os filhotes voando, ou em cima das árvores.

A única informação que recebeu de Percy foi que os unicórnios ficaram irritados com a chegada dos pegasus porque o estábulo era pequeno demais para duas espécies de equinos.

´´Tá, e o Guido não morava aí com vocês? ``

Aparentemente a tolerância era de um por vez.

Do meio da tarde até o início da noite trabalhou com Drew, — algo que jamais pensou ser possível, — para encontrar alguns potros perdidos e ajudar a calmar os unicórnios com o charme.

Alguns legionários, que não soube identificar se eram da segunda ou terceira Coorte, construíram um estábulo improvisado e uma cerca para impedir um ataque dos unicórnios no meio da noite, a cobertura era de tecido e não havia baias, mas a filha de Afrodite se impressionou com a velocidade em que a estrutura foi posta de pé.

Quando o trabalho estava finalizado os romanos já estavam no meio do jantar.

— Di Immortales! O que é isso? — Drew se encolheu atrás de Piper, evitando os pratos voadores do refeitório.

— Eu sei, é maluco aqui, mas a comida é boa. — Andou pelos cantos do salão, evitando como podia levar uma pratada na cara.

— Onde é a nossa mesa? — Ela gritou por cima de todo o barulho de conversas, talheres e lares gritando.

— Aqui é meio diferente. — Com a garganta irritada e cansada de tanto usar o charme, Piper preferiu se abster de explicações, apenas guiou a irmã até uma mesa que tecnicamente era para ser usada pelos gregos, mas que se misturava como todas as outras.

´´Os únicos que sempre sentam no mesmo lugar são a Reyna e o Frank. ``

Quiron teria um troço.

Assim que chegaram Drew praticamente desfaleceu no sofá, Piper encarou a mesa da quinta Coorte, onde normalmente se sentava com Hazel e Jason.

´´Está muito longe ou você que está exausta? ``

Não se importou em responder o próprio pensando, apenas se sentou à frente da irmã.

Piper agradeceu silenciosamente o _aurea_ que colocou chá de limão com mel e gengibre em sua taça, nada melhor do que isso para sua garganta cansada de gritar com unicórnios assassinos se recuperar logo.

Assim que o líquido quente passou por sua garganta se permitiu fechar os olhos e relaxar.

´´Que maravilha. ``

— Hey. — Claro que Drew não a deixaria em paz, ela estava olhando toda a movimentação com desconfiança. — Por que estava bajulando a nossa recordista do MPT?

Rolou os olhos, se arrependendo de sua preguiça em andar até outra mesa.

— Por que é tão importante pra você que os romanos não saibam? — Quando encarou seu prato a salada de abóbora com arroz-cateto integral já estava servida, sua boca salivou.

´´E ainda tem quiabos tostados na grelha! ``

Poderia chorar.

— Porque se eles ficarem sabendo todos os nossos critérios poderão ser fraudados, gosto de autenticidade. — A seriedade em sua voz quase a fez rir. — Isso é importante, McLean.

— E quais são os critérios? Você só pergunta quem a gente beijaria. — E Piper sempre respondia o nome de Jason, para não se comprometer, a raiva de Drew não foi maior que sua agitação, praticamente dando pulinhos no sofá como se ele fosse uma cama elástica.

— Você é realmente minha irmã? — Ela suspirou, encarando o sanduiche natural no próprio prato como se a culpa fosse dele. — Escute, pra ganhar o MPT o conjunto tem que ser harmonioso e atraente. — E deu uma mordida voraz no sanduiche.

Não era apenas Piper que estava com fome.

Enquanto sua irmã sondava entre os romanos a procura de alguma coisa, foi sua vez de matar o monstro em seu estômago.

— Ali, o Jacob, o cara que sempre estava com aquela águia de ouro que solta raios. — Direcionou o olhar a mesa da Quinta Coorte. — Ele faz o tipo cabeça de vento bobinho, tem seu charme. — Admitiu a contra gosto, o que lhe arrancou um sorriso divertido. — Mas no máximo normal, nem feio nem bonito, não tem como ele chegar perto do podium. Agora, o Mark. — O garoto loiro estava a uma mesa de distância, observando a bagunça dos amigos enquanto bebericava da taça vez ou outra. — Já viu ele sem camisa? Até mamãe teria ficado sem fala. — Ok, Piper tinha que admitir, ele tinha um rosto muito bonito. — Ele também é meio quieto e bobinho, mas nossa... — Voltou a se concentrar no prato.

— Pode parar de babar, eu já entendi. — Não que estivesse interessada realmente em como Drew julgava a beleza dos romanos.

Sua salada parecia muito mais atraente que Mark.

— Olha, eu normalmente não gosto de escolher a mesma pessoa, se você ganhou uma vez tem que fazer algo a mais pra merecer outra medalha. — Seguiu o olhar da irmã até mesa dos pretores. — Mas qual, é? Isso é covardia.

— Por que a Reyna é covardia? — Porque sabia que Frank não havia ganhado nenhuma vez.

— Você estava defendendo ela e não sabe? — Drew a encarou como se dissesse _por favor!_ — Lembre-se: harmonia e atração. — Levantou dois dedos como o sinal de paz e amor. — Olha pra ela, não é só o rosto ou só o corpo que é bonito, são os dois. — Ela soltou um som de desdém. — Você já viu a bunda dela?

— Drew! — Olhou para o restante da mesa: distraídos demais com o próprio barulho para olharem para o canto.

— O que? — A irmã a encarou com real dúvida. — Você já viu? Que inveja. — Ela murmurou para si mesma enquanto Piper tentava não pensar na bunda de Reyna.

´´Tenha um pouco de respeito, pelos deuses! ``

— Harmonia. — Descartou o item. — Atração. — Procurou alguém entre a multidão, Piper já não sabia mais se queria comer.

´´Que droga, Drew...``

— Ali, seu Superman preferido. — Voltou a prestar atenção na conversa. — Ele também é harmonioso, mas não tem atração. — Voltou a encara-la, irritada.

— Diz a garota que vive dando em cima dele. — Ela abanou a mão como se isso fosse ridículo.

— O Jason é bonito, um exemplo de herói e amigo, mas... — Continuou a fita-la, irritada consigo mesma por estar curiosa com onde a irmã iria chegar. — Eu não consigo ver ele sendo ativo, sabe? — Negou com a cabeça. — Ativo, tendo pegada. — Engoliu em seco, se virando para taça. — Não é? — O tom sugestivo na voz dela quase a fez engasgar.

´´Jason é carinhoso, qual o problema disso?! ``

— Pela última vez, Drew: eu não vou comentar isso com você. — A decepção era clara nos olhos castanhos, ela abriu a boca para falar mais alguma idiotice, Piper tinha que agir. — E o que isso tem a ver com a Reyna?

— Bom... — Maldito tom sugestivo. — Ela me parece bem mais agressiva que ele. — Deixou que sua atenção recaísse no prato inacabado. — Sabe, tipo aquela professora gostosa e rígida que todo mundo quer pegar. — Seus olhos subiram até ela, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

´´De onde você tirou isso, garota?! ``

— O jeito dela é todo certinho e contido, mas a voz não me engana. — Ela explicou a dúvida que estava estampada em seu rosto, embora Piper não houvesse entendido.

Suspirou, voltando a tomar seu chá enquanto Drew atacava outro sanduiche.

´´Quando é que você teve tempo para pensar nisso tudo? ``

Reyna apareceu lá pelo Acampamento Meio-Sangue não mais do que três vezes na vida.

´´E nas três ela ganhou. ``

Suspirou, se pondo a encarar a romana sem que notasse.

Sentada na mesa dos pretores, ela conversava com Frank com o prato a sua frente vazio.

´´Qual é a desse lance da voz? ``

Sem dúvidas Reyna era uma ótima oradora, sem precisar gritar ou pedir por atenção, as pessoas ouviam a segurança em sua voz.

´´Mas com certeza não é disso que você está falando, irmãzinha. ``

Era por que sua voz era forte? O que contrastava com o jeito contido dos romanos?

Ok, Drew estava relacionando isso a agressividade? A agressividade que ela guardava teria vazão quando...

Voltou o olhar para o prato, sem conseguir encara-la.

´´Ok, entendi. ``

Piper não tinha como saber se a teoria de Drew estava certa ou não.

´´E, se continuar com essa ideia maluca de ser caçadora nem você conseguirá saber, pretora. ``


	5. Ingrediente 04: Ouça Conselhos e Tenha um Plano

Piper nunca tinha visto a irmã sem palavras.

Drew sempre tinha algo a dizer, — idiota, na maior parte das vezes, — ela poderia ter perdido a discussão, mas nunca deixava de dar a última palavra.

A surpresa nunca ficava em sua expressão tempo o bastante para perder a chance de dizer algo maldoso.

Foi por isso que ficou tão estática quanto ela ao ver Malcolm em seu campo de visão.

— Quem diria que um dia você pegaria no pesado, né Tanaka? — Ele soltou o comentário ácido, como tantos que Piper presenciou nas últimas semanas no Roubo a Bandeira ou junto a fogueira do Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

— O que você...? — O potro que estava quase cedendo a sua voz, se vendo livre do encanto, saiu em disparada rumo a _Oakland Hills_. Butch ficaria estressado — Você está me seguindo?!

Ele pareceu pessoalmente ofendido com a ideia.

— Claro que não, faz semanas que estou aqui e você sabe disso. — Por causa da faculdade, pelo que Piper sabia, sua irmã rolou os olhos para o comentário. — Annabeth me disse que os pegasus estavam dando trabalho e vim ajudar o Butch. — O irmão da amiga o encarou com um sorriso prestativo. — O que posso fazer?

— Bem... — A aura assassina de Drew estava a distraindo. — Você pode ajudar os romanos a construírem o estábulo, ou a montar as armadilhas com torrões de açúcar para pegarmos os filhos que escaparam.

´´Pelos deuses, como esses pegasus dão trabalho! ``

Não paravam quietos um segundo só, a ponto da filha de Afrodite achar o Roubo a Bandeira menos cansativo.

´´E mais divertido. ``

— Ei. — Malcolm se dirigiu a irmã. — Vê se não joga o trabalho todo em cima da Piper.

Drew permaneceu calada, a face emburrada fazia parecer que estava recendo uma bronca do pai, seus olhos passaram entre os dois, sem ter qualquer noção do que estava acontecendo, Malcolm notou sua cara de descrença e sorriu.

— Você não contou a ninguém, não é? — Ele simulou um suspiro de cansaço, de alguma forma parecia se divertir com as reações da irmã. — Drew e eu estamos...

— Vai embora, Pace. — A voz dela estava perigosamente baixa, embora Piper tenha identificado o chame presente. — Vá falar com o Butch.

Foi o que o filho de Athena fez, sem se despedir e com os olhos cinzentos levemente desfocados. Fitou as costas do garoto por alguns segundos, recuperando-se do choque.

´´Isso pode ser um monte de coisas. ``

A final, fazia tempo que Piper não aparecia no Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

— Cadê aquele potro desgraçado? — Drew murmurou para si mesma, praticamente correndo para longe dela, obviamente para não responder as perguntas.

´´Pode ser tanta coisa...``

Mas sua intuição dizia que não era.

´´Você ficou até menos fútil depois da guerra, acho que foi um bom choque de realidade. ``

Seus pés se moveram sem que notasse, andando atrás da irmã.

´´Mas isso? E com o Malcolm? ``

Não foi difícil achar o filhote, rodeando o ninho de uma águia gigante, que o encarava como se fosse um mosquitinho chato.

— Zangado? Mestre? Soneca? — Drew soprou uma mecha que havia saído do rabo de cavalo, irritada pelo pegasus não responder.

— Feliz! Eu tenho torrões de açúcar. — O potro quase despencou para chegar mais rápido até a guloseima, Piper jogou dois ao lado quando notou sua irmã tentando sair de fininho entre os arbustos.

— Você e o Malcolm estão namorando? — Ela estacou, literalmente.

´´Nossa, eu esperava tudo, menos isso. ``

Até onde sabia o discurso dela sobre quebrar corações continuava o mesmo.

— Era bem óbvio que você tinha um crush nele... — O tanto que o provocava era no mínimo estranho. — Mas isso? Como conseguiu fazer ele aceitar?

Ela se virou lentamente, o olhar de ofensa teria assustado Piper se Medéia não houvesse existido em sua vida.

— Retire o que disse. — Rolou os olhos.

— Me diz logo o que aconteceu. — Jogou outro torrão de açúcar para Feliz.

— É tudo culpa daquela vaca nojenta. — O ódio que saiu em suas palavras soou morno, como se já estivesse cansada da situação.

— Hera? — Drew ofereceu outro doce ao pegasus, andando novamente até os estábulos.

— Afrodite. — O nome da mãe foi dito com rancor.

Piper não a culpou.

— O que ela fez dessa vez? — Seu tom foi suave, já com experiência em lidar com pessoas amaldiçoadas pela deusa do amor.

— Botou esse magrelo na minha vida. — Ela pegou o saquinho com açúcar que Butch havia distribuído e chacoalhou-o, deixando o filhote animado com a perspectiva de mais. — Vai buscar!

E jogou com toda força na direção do estábulo novo.

´´Cacete, que corpo mole. ``

— Vamos lá, deixa eu contar a desgraça da minha vida, e você conta a sua. — Ela começou a caminhar até a margem do Pequeno Tibre.

— A minha vida vai muito bem, obrigada. — Ela soltou um riso baixo e sarcástico.

— Então aquela fofoca toda era mentira? E olha que eu estava começando a respeitar você. — Sentou-se junto a irmã ignorando a provocação, lembrando-se da última vez que esteve ali.

E com medo de fazer a pergunta.

— Que fofoca? — Encarou o céu, em busca de respostas, por fiz suspirou. — Tanto faz, eu não quero saber. — Sentiu o olhar de Drew, sem interesse algum em saber do que ela estava falando.

´´Deve ser aquela coisa de triangulo amoroso que a Reyna e o Jason comentaram. ``

O silêncio se prolongou tanto que Piper pensou em se levantar, já que a irmã pareceu ter perdido a língua.

— Tá... — O desanimo em sua voz pareceu quase enjoado. — Eu gos... — Ela encarava o rio como se fosse um posso gigante de vômito. — Gos... — Levantou a mão pedindo tempo enquanto fechava os olhos e respirava fundo. — Eu gosto do.... — Bufou irritada. — Você entendeu!

— Nossa. — Disse, realmente impressionada com a dificuldade, mas essa não era a parte mais estranha. — E como fez ele gostar de você? — A irritação se transferiu de si mesma para Piper. — O que?

´´É muito estranho, antes ele só te suportava. ``

— Afrodite. — Ela sussurrou o nome como se fosse o pior dos palavrões. — Tenho certeza que ela fez alguma coisa com ele.

´´Então você concorda que é estranho? ``

— Ela... — Drew praticamente rosnou. — Ela não vai me pegar.

— Comece do início, o que aconteceu? — O bico em seu rosto arrancou-lhe um sorrio.

— Eu posso ter dito algumas vezes que Ares era feio e que mamãe tinha um péssimo gosto para homens. — Murmurou, como uma criança que confessa ter comido do pote de biscoitos antes do jantar.

— E como vingança ela faz o Malcolm se apaixonar por você? — Drew rolou os olhos.

— Acompanha o raciocínio. — Ela apontou para a própria têmpora. — Assim que eu baixar a guarda ela vai fazer ele se apaixonar por uma imbecil qualquer. — Drew soltou um som de desdém. — Mas não vai rolar, ele nem é bonito. — A fala saiu como se tentasse se convencer.

´´Acha mesmo que Afrodite liga do que achamos do gosto dela para homens? ``

Não que seu ego fosse forte, porém Piper tinha certeza que ela preferia se divertir com outras coisas a arquitetar planos para se vigar de um comentário ácido da filha.

Preferiu se abster, não puxaria aquela briga com a irmã.

´´Você vai descobrir por si mesma. ``

Embora ainda soasse estranho que Malcolm realmente gostasse de Drew.

´´Ele não parece o tipo que brinca com o sentimento dos outros. ``

Ele não era como a irmã.

— E você? Qual é o problema? — Levou seu olhar até o dela, perguntando a si mesma se deveria levantar a questão.

´´Talvez ela me dê razão. ``

— A Reyna tomou uma decisão, e eu acho que ela vai se arrepender muito se continuar com isso em mente. — Como nem Hazel sabia dos detalhes, achou melhor não continuar com a fofoca que os romanos pareciam adorar tanto. — Todo mundo acha que está tudo bem, mas...

A ideia de ver Reyna partindo sempre a deixava com um gosto amargo na boca.

— Sua intuição diz que a coisa vai feder? — Deu de ombros para a conclusão da irmã. — Entenda uma coisa maninha. — Juntou as duas mãos a frente do corpo, quase como se fosse rezar. — Por mais que você seja boa em chutar a bunda de gigantes e feiticeiras, todo mundo sempre vai te enxergar como uma filhinha de Afrodite que não sabe de nada. — Seu queixo caiu.

E o orgulho o acompanhou.

— Vai se ferr...

— Então você tem que usar esse estereótipo a seu favor, se as pessoas acham que você é uma lombriga inofensiva como a Lacy: seja isso. — Piper teve vontade de proteger a irmã, mesmo que Drew fosse ignorar. — Coma pelas beiradas, deixe ela achar que está do lado dela, honre essa voz absurda que mamãe te deu, converse, faça ela acreditar que quer o que _você_ quer que aconteça.

Uma brisa suave compôs junto a correnteza do Pequeno Tibre enquanto a grega absorvia as palavras da outra.

— Isso é... — Drew a encarou com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

— Manipulador demais pra você?

— Perfeito. — Ainda meio extasiada, não se importou com a presunção em seu tom de voz.

— Disponha, irmãzinha.

***

Reyna amava o estilo de banho romano.

Não era só uma ducha para lavar o corpo, mas sim um ritual de relaxamento completo que se via quase obrigada a praticar todos sábados nas Termas após o jantar.

O primeiro passo era mergulhar nas águas quentes do _caldarium_ , onde ela poderia ficar até que a tontura pelo vapor a obrigasse a seguir ao _tepidarium_ , com sua água morna em uma preparação ao _frigidarium_ , onde a água fria atuava em uma conclusão mais do que balanceada: perfeita.

Normalmente a pretora ignorava a sauna em prol de passar mais tempo na água quente, já que nem mesmo o chocolate que tanto amava conseguia relaxar seu corpo tanto quanto um bom banho nas Termas, sua postura física mudava e até seus subordinados notavam.

´´Só aos sábados, depois do jantar, quando ninguém vem me dar mais problemas para resolver. ``

Se os Elísios fossem parecidos com a sensação que tinha após sair das Termas, não se importaria nem um pouco em pegar um avião para Los Angeles naquele momento.

Mas agora, no conforto de seu sofá, usando seu kimono preto de seda preferido e com uma pizza meia tomates secos e 4 queijos esquecida na cozinha, Reyna se perguntava o que tinha de errado com seu cérebro.

´´Por que você comprou isso? Ele não vai aparecer. ``

Na TV o episódio 5 de _Star Wars_ passava sem que prestasse atenção, em seu estado de espírito preferiu esconder o rosto na almofaça, enquanto Aurum e Argentum disputavam o espaço abaixo de sua mão pendurada, em busca de carinho.

Claro, pelo olhar que Hazel lhe deu quando perguntou sobre Nico, — como se ela não quisesse contar que Guido ficou preso no aqueduto _outra vez_ , — não poderia esperar que o filho de Hades aparecesse, todavia, jamais se perdoaria se perdesse a esperança.

´´Ele não pode ficar irritado comigo para sempre. ``

Ou era o que tentava se convencer, que ele ouviria a razão, — ou Will, — que estava apenas tentando experimentar coisas novas, descansar das missões e de todas as confusões que os deuses arrumavam o tempo todo.

´´Não estou indo embora por não gostar ou me importar com você, eu só quero...``

Um pouco de paz, para ouvir os pensamentos em sua cabeça, _seus_ pensamentos, não os da pretora, ou do Acampamento Júpiter, os de Vênus. Era tão errado assim querer um tempo sozinha? Estava sendo egoísta por colocar a si mesma em primeiro lugar?

Os galgos deixaram sua mão em paz, sentiu um deles subir no sofá, tentando conseguir espaço empurrando suas costas com o focinho, ato que resultou em um calafrio, seda não era exatamente o mais grosso dos tecidos. Ouvir um barulho seco de algo caindo no carpete macio, — com certeza o pote de jujubas, — foi o necessário para identificar onde estava cada um sem precisar sair de seu esconderijo.

— Quieto, Aurum. — Ele parou de empurrar suas costas e se deitou, descansando a cabeça em sua cintura. — Chega de açúcar por hoje, vem aqui, Argentum. — Sentiu-o esfregar o dorso em sua mão pendurada, o que durou apenas por alguns segundos.

E claro, o desfecho foi sua culpa.

Reyna não sabia dizer se era uma ligação empática, como Percy tinha com Grover, ou apenas a intensa convivência que tinha com eles, mas os galgos sempre ficavam mais agitados quando se jogava no sofá daquele jeito, ou ficava muito tempo encarando a janela, sentada na bancada da cozinha.

Sentiu algo pequeno, pesado e frio afundar em sua barriga, Argentum retirou as patas quando sua dona ofegou de dor e susto, rolando para o lado, que a fez cair do sofá, nocauteada pelo próprio cachorro.

Ouviu o latido de Aurum, como se ele dissesse _você matou a mamãe!_

Ao abrir os olhos dois pares de rubis a encaravam de perto, os corpos estáticos enquanto as caudas chicoteavam agitadas de um lado para o outro, esperando alguma reação sua, um sorriso singelo se desenhou em seus lábios, sentou-se para abraçar seus cães preocupados, pouco se importando com o frio que o toque causou a sua pele.

Seu coração se aquecia e, era isso que importava.

Reyna não soube pontuar quanto tempo passou fazendo carinho nos galgos e dando jujubas vermelhas a eles, — não estava em condições para ser rígida naquela noite, — quando deu por si encarava o pergaminho de comunicação dourado, enrolado na mesa de centro.

Ainda não havia tido coragem de tentar falar com Nico outra vez.

Estava perdida exatamente como quando Hylla tentava lhe dar conselhos.

´´Por que é tão difícil para você entender que eu só quero ficar um tempo sozinha? Você já teve esse tempo, deveria entender que...``

Não! Era tão demorado para que conseguisse relaxar, não jogaria sua preparação no lixo.

Comeu uma das jujubas azuis, pensando se deveria dormir ou não.

´´Só vai pegar no sono agora se a própria Vênus cantar uma canção de ninar. ``

Preferia morrer.

Levantou-se devagar, pensando em que tipos de chá tinha para ajuda-la a dormir.

´´Me diga que tem um saquinho de camomila. ``

Os galgos a seguiram agitados até a cozinha, compartilhando apenas das emoções que Reyna não queria sentir, abriu o armário acima da pia, encarando os potinhos enquanto desfazia o coque e penteava o cabelo com os dedos, na esperança de rebaixa-los do nível bagunçado para o levemente bagunçado, esticou a mão para o chá de mel e limão quando a campainha soou.

Seu coração falhou uma batida, as orelhas dos galgos estavam em pé, os olhos vermelhos pregados no corredor de entrada, Reyna engoliu em seco, _será?_

Quase correu até a ponta, mas hesitou em abrir.

´´Por favor, vamos só assistir esse filme ruim e comer pizza. ``

Respirou fundo, abrindo a porta para...

A filha de Afrodite?

— Piper? — A grega estava com um sorriso simpático no rosto, que sumiu assim que a encarou. — O que está fazendo aqui? — Indagou, torcendo para que Leo não tivesse colocado fogo em algo, como o senado.

— Eu... — Reyna poderia dizer que ela não estava prestando atenção no que dizia, os olhos multicoloridos foram para seus pés, voltando lentamente para cima, evidenciando que o que chamava sua atenção _não_ eram os galgos. — Eu vim te dar isso. — E estendeu uma sacola de papel amarronzado, voltando a ter firmeza em sua voz.

— Oh... — Não sabia o que dizer, retirou um pacote da pequena sacola. — São alfajores? — Disse, encarando o doce, ainda perdida na situação.

— De chocolate meio amargo com recheio de marshmallow, são uma delícia. — A grega soltou um riso curto, ajeitando a pena azul de harpia em seu cabelo. — É uma oferta de paz. — E a encarou incerta, esperando sua reação.

Os olhos de Reyna viajaram pela rua escura, com uma mínima esperança de que Nico pudesse aparecer.

— Reyna? — O tom incerto de Piper a chamou novamente para o presente, embora eu coração tenha se apertado.

— Claro, entre por favor. — E deu espaço para que ela o fizesse. — Quer alguma coisa? — Guiou-a até a cozinha, deixando o doce no balcão, incerta se guardar seria falta de educação ou se deveria comer, bandeiras de paz eram mais fáceis de lidar. — Tem pizza. — Não a comeria mesmo, era melhor que alguém aproveitasse enquanto ainda estava quente.

— Não precisa, eu... — Abriu a caixa, o cheiro ainda estava bom e, ao julgar pelo olhar demorado para a pizza, a grega pareceu mudar de ideia enquanto se sentava no banco junto ao balcão. — Como sabia que rúcula com tomate seco é a minha preferida? — Deu de ombros para não responder, embora estivesse tão surpresa quanto ela.

— Vou pegar um prato pra você. — E outro para si mesma, com uma determinação repentina e misteriosa em não deixar aquela pizza estragar. — Quer algo para beber? — Indagou, fingindo não notar o olhar dela preso em suas costas.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, torcendo para não ser o tipo que seu instinto apontava.

´´Para com isso, não tem nada a ver com o que ela disse antes, Piper só estava irritada, não tem como ela curar meu coração. ``

Ou que precisava dela, ou que...

Reyna engoliu em seco, obrigando a si mesma a deixar a questão de lado e xingando próprio coração por estar batendo tão rápido.

— Qualquer coisa está bom. — Deixou os pratos e talheres no balcão, Piper não se demorou em arruma-los. — Você come pizza de garfo e faca? Que afronta, pretora. — A graça estava presente em sua voz, mas o tom levemente agudo denotava desconforto e nervosismo, usou a porta da geladeira para se recompor.

´´Ela disse paz, uma bandeira de paz, pare de pensar nessa... ``

Deuses, aquilo era demais para uma noite em que só queria relaxar. Era o _oposto_ de relaxar.

Pegou duas latas de Coca-Cola na parte de baixo da porta, a sensação de que estava sendo observada de uma forma nada ortodoxa só piorava.

— Piper. — Virou-se de supetão, pegando sua visita de surpresa. — O que foi? — Indagou lentamente, com a vergonha estampada em sua voz.

— Nada. — A grega respondeu rápido em um tom que tentava não ser falso, depois suspirou, notando seu olhar prolongado. — É que a sua pele está ótima. — Disse a contragosto. — E esse kimono preto com os desenho de ondas em azul combina muito com você. — A voz soou sem emoção enquanto ela fitava sua roupa.

— O que? — Não soube o que dizer, apenas se preocupou em não cruzar os braços ou se encolher pelo olhar de análise que a grega lhe mandava.

— Filhos de Hipnos dormem 20 horas por dia e eu noto se os poros das pessoas estão abertos ou não. — Tentou colocar humor na voz, embora o tom mordaz tenha prevalecido, claramente Piper não gostava da ideia. — Você deve ter algum tique desses também.

— Acho que sim. — Deixou as duas latinhas no balcão, seus dedos estavam quase dormentes, sentou-se de frente para a grega, pensativa. — Tenho facilidade para aprender a usar todo tipo de arma. — Piper pegou um pedaço de pizza com as mãos, dispensando os talheres. — Eu meio que sinto como elas gostariam de ser usadas.

A filha de Afrodite parou o movimento de levar o pedaço a boca, fitou-a com resignação no olhar, depois soltou uma risada baixa.

— Eu não vou nem comentar. — Também riu, sabia como aquilo soava.

Comeram em silêncio e, um sentimento de gratidão passou a se espalhar em seu coração. Não queria mais brigar com ninguém, com Nico já tinha dor o bastante, não queria ir embora sem falar com outra pessoa.

— Eu... — Começou a grega assim que terminou o primeiro pedaço, fitando a pizza como se avaliasse quanto espaço ainda tinha em seu estômago. — Eu ainda não entendo e acho um absurdo você querer entrar pras Caçadoras de Ártemis... — A faca escorregou do prato, tamanha sua raiva com as palavras dela.

´´As Termas, Reyna. Não fique irritada, não fique irritada, não fique irrita...``

Piper pigarreou, fingindo não estar incomodada com seu olhar assassino.

— Mas, eu entendo que deve ter seus motivos para tomar essa atitude. — Pontuou com a voz calma e baixa. — Não quero mais brigar com você por causa disso. — Ouvir um tom quase imperceptível de magoa em sua voz fez com a raiva dissipasse, encarou sua pizza de 4 queijos pela metade, era bom e ruim saber que não era a única afetada por isso. — Amigas de novo? — Seu olhar encontrou o dela, a filha de Afrodite estava ansiosa por sua resposta e não tentava esconder.

Reyna teve vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

— E quando foi que deixamos de ser, McLean? — Murmurou com delicadeza, sem a necessidade de falar mais alto, Piper apenas a encarou a princípio, absorvendo suas palavras, aos poucos um sorriso adornou sua face, um sinceramente feliz, ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, pegando outro pedaço de pizza, completamente sem jeito.

A filha de Belona poderia dizer que aquele sorriso havia conquistado Jason Grace.

— Você realmente ama meu sobrenome. — Murmurou, fingindo estar ofendida.

— Ora, por favor! Você realmente quer que eu te chame de Rainha da Beleza? — Tomou um gole da latinha de Coca, esperando que ela mastigasse para responder.

— Não, mas foi engraçado ver a sua surpresa. — Rolou os olhos, ela só tinha dito aquilo para lhe deixar confusa? — Deveria me agradecer por tirar essa ruga de preocupação do seu rosto. — Ela cutucou levemente com o indicador um ponto entre suas sobrancelhas, Reyna afastou sua mão com um sorriso no rosto.

— Tira esse dedo gorduroso do meu rosto. — Piper ofegou e cobriu a boca com a mão, fingindo estar surpresa.

— Ah, claro, você fez limpeza de pele hoje, desculpe. — Seu falso tom de arrependimento a fez rir. — Onde eu estava com a cabeça.

— Cala a boca. — Se pôs a terminar seu primeiro pedaço, deixando o clima leve e confortável preencher o ambiente.

— Sabe, mereço um prêmio. — Piper pegou a latinha de Coca nas mãos, encarando o objeto com um interesse fingindo.

— A é? E por que? — Indagou, genuinamente curiosa, apoiando os cotovelos na bancada e chegado mais perto.

— Porque... — A grega olhou para os lados e também se aproximou, fingindo guardar um segredo. — Todas as vezes que eu disse pra tirar férias, você me ignorou. — O olhar acusador pareceu apenas meio brincalhão. — Inclusive esses dias.

— Você só estava brincando. — Se defendeu, deixando os talheres no prato, apenas com as bordas da pizza. — E você sabe como são as coisas aqui, não temos um Quiron para nos ajudar.

— Tá. — Ela concordou a contragosto. — Mas... — Cruzou os braços, os olhos camaleônicos não estavam dispostos a ouvir um _não_. — Quero que você me compense.

Reyna sorriu, surpresa, divertida e com nuances de admiração.

´´Paz? Você me ofereceu isso porque sabia que não poderia recusar um pedido seu. ``

Nunca imaginou que Piper fosse tão argilosa e, isso a deixou interessada, pensando no que ela poderia estar planejando enquanto empurrava suas suspeitas sobre a oferta para o fundo da mente, ignorando o quanto aquilo soava sugestivo.

´´Vou entrar no jogo: me surpreenda. ``

Ou não, talvez fosse melhor não ter surpresa nenhuma.

— E como eu faria isso, McLean? — Ela rolou os olhos quando a chamou pelo sobrenome.

— Como você sempre vem com essa desculpa. — Abanou a mão, como se o que dissesse não fizesse sentido. — Não vou pedir por férias, mas quero que tire folgas, um monte. — Completou quando viu seu sorriso divertido. — E eu mesma vou fiscalizar pra ver se você está usando esse tempo para relaxar. — Fingiu tossir para que ela não notasse que estava rindo, pela expressão fechada em seu rosto sua tentativa foi em vão.

´´Deuses, eu não acredito. ``

A preocupação com o rumo da conversa tornou-se grande o bastante para deixar de ser ignorada, embora Reyna ainda tentasse muito.

´´É tudo neurose da sua cabeça, não tem como...Vênus, é só se lembrar de Vênus. ``

— Deixe-me ver se entendi. — Fingiu pensar por alguns segundos. — Você quer que eu saia com você de vez em quando?

— Não de vez em quando, e não só comigo. — Ela encarou a latinha, a irritação em seu olhar parecia ter como alvo a si mesma. — E então? Fechado? — E estendeu a mão para que apertasse, séria sobre o assunto.

Enquanto Reyna só conseguia pensar em como tudo aquilo era fofo.

— Sua mão está suja, ao menos use um guardanapo. — Piper a encarou surpresa, ofendida e, com um meio sorriso que tentava a todo custo esconder.

— Quanta frescura, eu vou jogar essa pizza de 4 queijos no seu cabelinho perfeito. — Ela chegou a estender a mão a fatia, felizmente Reyna puxou sua bandeira branca da paz a tempo.

— Posso abrir? — Indagou, Piper a encarou como se não entendesse a pergunta.

— É seu, é claro que pode. — Disse, como se fosse obvio.

— É, mas foi você quem me deu. — Ela rolou os olhos enquanto a observava abrir a embalagem. — E você, como sabia que esse era meu sabor preferido? — Fitou-a, em busca de uma resposta, Piper pegou um dos alfajor, sorrindo com cumplicidade para o doce.

— Isso é segredo. — Reyna pescou o do doce da caixa, tentando imaginar quem seria seu delator.

A seus pés, os galgos dormiam tranquilamente.


	6. Ingrediente 05: Tenha uma Crise Existencial e uma Irmã em Negação

— Piper... — Reyna não tentou disfarçar a surpresa.

— Oi. — Disse, dando a atenção ao estojo cheio de dardos multicoloridos.

— Quando você disse que queria sair, eu achei que era pra comer, ou ver o acampamento ou... — Qualquer coisa na verdade, menos aquilo.

O que a aliviou imensamente, precisava admitir.

´´É um treinamento, só um treinamento. ``

Sentimentos contraditórios brotaram dentro de si em relação as interações de Piper.

— O que? — Achando graça, a grega encarou o alvo que demoraram quase uma hora para achar no arsenal. — Está com medo da zarabatana? — Empunhou a arma oca de cerca de trinta centímetros. — Não era você que sabia mexer em qualquer tipo de arma? — Mirou o alvo, marrom, laranja e preto pregado na árvore e atirou.

Acertou a parte laranja, quase chegando ao círculo preto menor, Piper a encarou, a desafiando a fazer melhor.

Reyna odiou ser tão facilmente provocada.

— Me dá isso aqui. — A filha de Afrodite estendeu a arma, apertou a zarabatana com as duas mãos, sentindo seu peso, procurando uma postura ideal para atirar, fazia tanto tempo que sequer encostava em um arco.

Levaria alguns treinos árduos até se acostumar com o estilo de luta das Caçadoras de Ártemis.

— Quer ajuda? — Negou com a cabeça, tentando se lembrar dos fundamentos básicos do tiro com arco.

´´Alinhe o corpo de forma perpendicular ao alvo, pés na distância dos quadris...``

Tentou segurar a zarabatana como um mosquete, o que obviamente não daria certo, já que não havia gatilho, peso para ser distribuído ou recuo com o tiro, dispôs a duas mãos junto a base onde deveria assoprar, não era uma postura familiar, entretanto parecia mais certa que as outras que imaginou.

— Acho que entendi, me dá um dardo. — Foi o que a grega fez, a observando com interesse. Mirou, prendendo a respiração profunda por um segundo e atirou.

Acertou no laranja, um pouco acima do dardo de Piper.

— Eu te odeio. — Riu do comentário.

— Você acertou mais no centro do que eu. — Pontuou, o bico da grega não diminuiu.

— É, mas eu não comecei hoje. — Resmungou, indignada por ter acertado. — Eu não achei que você se engasgaria com o dardo como meu primo, mas...

— Engasgou? Ele sugou ao invés de soprar? — Perguntou para confirmar o que seus ouvidos captaram, sem que acreditasse.

— Justin sempre entende tudo ao contrário. — Ela deu de ombros. — O que eu quero dizer é: você sacou tão rápido, assim nem tem graça. — E pegou a zarabatana de suas mãos, colocando outro dardo enquanto Reyna continuava achando a situação cômica.

— O que esperava? Ficar ajeitando minha postura e como eu deveria segurar? — Piper a encarou longamente antes de voltar sua atenção ao alvo, Reyna engoliu em seco. Era isso que ela queria?

´´É um treinamento, Reyna. É só um treinamento, você fez isso a vida toda. ``

— Toda filha de Belona é perfeitinha como você? — Ignorou seus pensamentos, notando que não sabia porque a visão da filha de Afrodite irritada daquele jeito era engraçada, mas era.

´´Não venha com essa história de ser perfeita outra fez. ``

A primeira quase a havia feito engasgar.

— Não sei. — Uma verdade. — Só conheço minha irmã. — Belona estava muito longe de ter tantos filhos como Júpiter, Mercúrio e....Vênus. — Mas você a acharia pior do que eu. — Tentou suavizar os sentimentos conflitantes na voz, seus problemas familiares não eram importantes para a grega.

— Por que? — O tom cauteloso deu a Reyna a pista que precisava para saber que seu cuidado não valeu de nada.

—Além de ter feito um motim em um navio pirata pra depois se tornar rainha das Amazonas? — Piper deixou a zarabatana abaixar, obviamente surpresa com a primeira parte. — Da última vez que ela quis me ver mandou as Caçadoras de Ártemis me raptarem. — Disse, com as palavras saindo de sua boca com dificuldade, seu orgulho ainda doía por não ter percebido antes. — E elas usaram uma zarabatana com sonífero para me pegar. — A filha de Afrodite abaixou ainda mais a arma quando seu olhar se prendeu nela por um tempo prolongado.

— E eu achei que a minha família era complicada. — Disse por fim, absorvendo as informações, Reyna pegou a zarabatana.

— E não é? Soube que sua irmã pega meio pesado. — Mirou enquanto Piper suspirava.

— Drew parou de ser insuportável quando notou que eu era a única pessoa com uma arma naquele chalé. — O tom aborrecido continuou. — Mas não era dessa parte da família que eu estava falando. Meu pai acha que estou sendo voluntária em um abrigo de animais. — Respirou fundo e atirou.

Demorou para notar o pequeno projétil amarelo no tronco da árvore acima do alvo.

— Sabia, era só sorte de principiante. — E pegou a arma de suas mãos enquanto Reyna desistiu de tentar usar a dúvida que as palavras dela causaram como desculpa para sua pontaria horrível.

´´Como seu humor melhorou ao me ver errar...``

— Ele não sabe que você está aqui? — Ao menos esperava que Tristan McLean não fosse um daqueles mortais fixados na Grécia a ponto de achar a presença da filha em território romano uma afronta, pois tinha certeza que o pai teria posição semelhante.

Ela atirou antes de responder: mais perto do ponto preto central, mas ainda na parte laranja.

— Ele não sabe que eu sou uma semideusa, ou que isso tudo existe. — E passou a zarabatana para Reyna, que pegou apenas por reflexo, pois estava em choque, Piper deu de ombros, levemente incomodada com sua surpresa. — Ele também não faz ideia de que minha mãe é uma deusa. — Sentou-se em uma pedra enorme dois passos atrás, sua voz sem qualquer resquício de bom humor. — É difícil de acreditar, eu sei.

E como era.

Era complicado para um deus esconder sua presença divina quando se apaixonava, Reyna já havia ouvido aquela história centenas de vezes, da boca de legionários, Lares e até dos próprios deuses, a magia simplesmente acontecia a frente dos olhos dos mortais, até o nascer de alguns meio-sangues desafiavam o mais cético dos humanos.

E Annabeth Chase era a prova concreta disso.

Reyna mirou por tempo mais do que o suficiente, perdida em pensamentos.

Pelo que sabia, mesmo que Percy fosse ignorante a própria condição até aos 11 anos, sua mãe sempre soube de tudo, a mãe de Leo morreu antes que pudesse relevar o filho a verdade, o mesmo acontecia a Frank, entretanto elas sabiam o papel que seus filhos teriam, os preparando como podiam para o futuro turbulento, lhe dizendo que todas as esquisitices que aconteciam tinham um propósito, ou que elas poderiam salvar sua vida.

Piper não teve nada disso.

Respirou fundo e atirou: na parte amarela, quase pegando na árvore de novo.

A pretora sequer imaginava como seria sua vida sem o treinamento, todo o conhecimento acerca do mundo antigo, seus instintos testados a todo momento desde que se lembrava, teria morrido antes de chegar à Lupa.

E a garota a poucos passos de distância conseguiu passar por todos os perigos de ser uma meio-sangue sem nem ao menos saber deles.

Um tipo de admiração especial despontou em seu peito, Piper era muito mais forte do que poderiam julga-la.

— O que foi? — Não era muito difícil que a grega notasse seu olhar.

— É que você estava certa. — Admitiu, sentando-se ao seu lado e deixando a zarabatana entre as duas. — Foi sorte de principiante. — Ela soltou um riso baixo e curto, olhando o alvo. — Nunca tentou contar a ele? — Com toda certeza Piper tinha seu estoque de néctar, ambrosia e armas em casa, não era possível que ele achasse normal uma adolescente andar com uma faca de 40cm por aí.

— Ele foi raptado uma vez, por um gigante, quando descobri que era uma semideusa. — Ela murmurou encarando os pés, a lembrança claramente não era boa. — Afrodite me deu uma poção para que ele esquecesse tudo.

Piper voltou os olhos para o céu poente enquanto Reyna apenas sentiu a brisa suave, sem necessidade alguma de apressar o momento.

— Meu pai, acho que no fundo ele sabe que tem algo errado, que os deuses existem e essas coisas todas. — Um sorriso que tentava ser sarcástico soou triste. — Naquele dia, mesmo traumatizado, a gente se entendeu. — Respirou fundo por um momento, a impressão que tinha era que falava de algo longe de sua realidade. — Mas ele não conseguiu. — A grega cruzou os braços, fitando a grama como se quisesse soca-la. — E o pior de tudo, é que ele ainda gosta dela. — Para Reyna foi óbvia a tentativa de conter a raiva na voz. — Não é como se ela não se importasse com ele, mas...

Suspirou, como se tentasse não cometer sacrilégios com o nome da mãe.

— Na primeira vez que conversamos, ela me disse que Jason e eu teríamos que ser como Helena e Páris para determos Gaia. — Até hoje aquele nome parecia lhe dar calafrios, Piper passou a mão pelas contas no colar do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, incomodada. — Tipo, morrer heroicamente, na época eu entendi como um incentivo. — Deu de ombros, perdida em seus pensamentos altos. — Mas no final ela só quer um espetáculo trágico.

Esperou por mais algum comentário, todavia a grega apenas seguiu encarando o nada.

— Você sabe que Vênus está longe de ser minha deusa favorita. — Começou com cautela, para não inflamar uma possível discussão. — Mas não acha que está pegando pesado demais com ela? — Para uma deusa do amor, querer um final mortal a própria filha parecia no mínimo hipócrita. — Era a primeira vez que se encontravam em uma situação caótica, talvez ela só... — A risada de Piper a cortou.

— Justo você defendendo minha mãe, por que não tenho uma câmera? — Rolou os olhos, a empurrando levemente com o ombro.

— Só estou sendo razoável. — Piper concordou, a graça sumindo aos poucos.

— É que... — Dessa vez ela a encarou, procurando pelas palavras certas, incerta sobre o que dizer. — Ela sempre me disse que tenho uma voz poderosa, e tenho que usa-la. Meu avô escolheu meu nome por causa minha voz, parece que tudo na minha vida me empurra pra esse mundo, mas eu também não quero isso, porque... — Seu maxilar tensionou, como se tivesse medo de dizer as palavras. — Não quero ser igual a minha mãe. — Piper a encarou, seus olhos camaleônicos demonstravam surpresa consigo mesma. — Ela quer que eu faça como a minha irmã, que brinque com os sentimentos dos outros, eu quase consigo sentir. — A voz agitada demonstrava o quanto a luta interna ainda não tinha acabado.

Perguntou-se a quanto tempo ela acontecia.

— Piper... — A grega não escutou seu nome dito em tom baixo e suave.

— E tem Hera, brincando com Jason e eu, como se fossemos bonequinhos, querendo um modelinho perfeito de algo que ela inventou, não vou fazer parte disso, não é o que _eu_ quero. — Ela voltou a encarar o nada a sua frente, em busca de respostas.

— Piper. — Reyna poderia não saber lidar com os abraços surpresa de Frank, mas ainda era boa em notar quando alguém precisava de um.

— Não ligo pro desejo dos imortais, só quero sentir que pertenço a algum lugar, eu só quero me sentir em casa. — Seu braço passou pelo ombro da filha de Afrodite, trazendo-a mais para perto, em primeiro momento a tensão a tomou, para depois relaxar e deitar a cabeça em seu ombro junto a um suspiro. — Desculpe descontar as minhas frustrações em você, era pra ser divertido. — A voz de Piper soou cansada e baixa, como se houvesse acabado de sair de uma maratona.

— Não tem motivo algum para se desculpar. — O que era verdade. — Consegue ver Nova Roma daqui? — Ela respondeu com um som de concordância. — A maioria dos habitantes são legionários aposentados, que serviram a legião bravamente e conquistaram o direito de estar aqui. — Alguns não tão bravamente, mas essa parte não era importante para seu discurso. — Roma não é para aqueles que querem estar aqui, são para o que provaram seu valor a ela. — Era algo que Lupa fazia questão de ensinar. — E você também tem lugar entre nós. — Sentiu-a ficar tensa novamente, Piper afastou-se apenas o suficiente para encará-la, tentando pegar o significado de suas palavras.

— Reyna. — Seu nome soou incerto e tremido, o porquê, não imaginava. — O que está dizendo?

— Que, assim como os outros da Profecia dos Sete, você é bem-vinda aqui quando quiser. — Não sabia como explicar de forma mais clara. — O Acampamento Meio-Sangue é um lugar para treinamento, mas aqui ninguém precisa ir embora. — A pretora encarou a cidade novamente, sentindo o orgulho transbordar de seu peito. — Aqui você pode criar raízes.

Como a própria Reyna havia criado.

Era bom andar pelas ruas em paralelepípedo e sentir que conhecia cada esquina, ver as crianças brincando nas praças, sem medo ou receio de uma horda de monstros aparecer, andar até sua padaria preferida, onde o garçom já conhecia seu pedido e o tinha na ponta da língua, Nova Roma era um refúgio, onde a vida de um semideus poderia ser longa e tranquila.

Percy havia se encantado à primeira vista e, sabia exatamente o que ele havia sentido, Piper apenas deitou a cabeça em seu ombro novamente, sem cerimônia alguma.

— Obrigada. — Murmurou, o cansaço em sua voz diminuiu, mas a pretora não soube identificar se o tom era tímido ou apenas sonolento.

´´Você me ofereceu um lugar entre vocês, é tão surpreendente que eu faça o mesmo? ``

Poderia provoca-la com esse pensamento, mas para quem tinha falado tanto sobre as próprias angustias, talvez fosse demais.

— Disponha, Rainha da Beleza.

Se o Acampamento Júpiter havia sido seu lar por tanto tempo, por que não poderia ser o de Piper também?

***

Reyna estava irritada e, isso era visível para quem olhasse.

Ela sempre andava de toga e armadura pelo acampamento, como uma boa pretora em seu uniforme recorrente, portanto sua postura ereta não era um indício, mas a expressão fechada o era, junto com a aura assassina.

E, se isso não fosse o bastante, os espíritos do vento desviavam de seu caminho até a mesa, pressentindo a morte eminente, o refeitório perdeu um pouco de seu burburinho animado, quase como um respeito ao estado emocional de sua líder.

— Ou vamos entrar em guerra de novo ou ela descobriu tudo. — Drew sussurrou ao seu lado, Piper só conseguia escapar de jantar com a irmã quando Malcolm aparecia antes dela, o que não acontecia com frequência.

Quem diria que um filho de Athena seria tão ruim com horário.

Ao menos seus amigos conseguiriam uma folga das minhocas em sua cabeça.

´´O absurdo aqui é _vocês_ não acharem a decisão dela estranha. ``

— Descobriu o que? — Indagou apenas por educação, nada que fosse do interesse de sua irmã poderia afetá-la, parou de mexer na comida e procurou a mesa da Quinta Coorte com o olhar, mas perdeu-se na tarefa ao notar a tonelada de olhares dirigidos a sua pessoa.

Engoliu em seco, tentando se convencer de que outra pessoa em sua mesa era o centro das atenções.

— As fofocas, vai me dizer que você não sabe? — Sua irmã pareceu indignada com a ideia.

— Drew... — Não queria discutir, queria respostas. Deixou os talheres na mesa, sua fome tinha perdido para o mal pressentimento.

´´Deuses, estava indo tudo tão bem...``

Uma tarde agradável alguns dias atrás, onde conseguiu colocar os sentimentos para fora, era quase como se o peso do mundo saísse de seus ombros, sentia-se mais leve e, ainda mais certa de que o lugar de Reyna era ali, a forma como ela falava de Nova Roma mostrava todo o amor que tinha pelo Acampamento e, seu coração ainda se aquecia com o convite.

Havia tentando em Oklahoma, na casa do pai na California, no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, por que não ali, onde seus amigos estavam?

— Todo mundo está shippando vocês, garota. — Ela lhe deu um empurrão com o ombro, como se isso fosse incrível.

— Estão o que? — O aborrecimento no rosto de Drew lhe deu vontade de socar sua cara.

— Shippando. — Repetiu devagar. — É quando você torce por um ca...

— Eu sei o que é shippar, Drew. — Estava perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha. — Quem? — O sorriso da irmã conseguiu soar diabólico, divertido e ansioso ao mesmo tempo.

— Na nossa recordista de indicações do MPT e você. — Ela bateu palmas, animada com o assunto. — E então, é verdade? Soube pela Leyla que vocês duas estavam juntas esses dias na... — A voz agitada deixou de ser captada por seus ouvidos.

´´Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira com a minha cara...``

Piper tinha certeza que conseguiria convencer Reyna a ficar.

Ela só tinha que continuar com o plano, fazer a pretora passear pelo Acampamento Júpiter, redescobrir o lugar e os amigos, mostrar a ela o quanto era importante para si mesma, assim notaria o quanto aquela ideia de Caçadoras de Ártemis não tinha cabimento nenhum.

´´Vocês só tinham que calar a maldita boca. ``

Romanos conseguiam ser mais fofoqueiros que os colunistas decadentes e paparazzi que tentavam invadir a mansão do pai.

— Piper? — Voltou a si quando a irmã estalou os dedos a sua frente. — Tá me escutando? — Sua única resposta foi um suspiro longo e cansado.

Teria que falar com Reyna e tentar o milagre de convencê-la a ignorar tudo isso.

— É verdade que vocês saírem esses dias? — A curiosidade de Drew fez pouco para interromper seus pensamentos.

Irritada do jeito que estava não ouviria a voz da razão: de que Vênus era apenas a cereja do bolo, ela estava em uma posição de destaque e as pessoas se interessavam por sua vida, como a própria Piper assistiu durante toda a vida junto ao pai, ou o quanto o Acampamento Meio-Sangue queria saber detalhes sobre o final de sua relação com Jason.

Era uma droga, mas era uma droga natural.

— É, Drew. A gente saiu sim. — Respondeu a contragosto quando sua irmã a cutucou, voltou para a taça disposta na mesa, querendo que o líquido roxo fosse vinho.

— Di Immortales... — Praguejou baixo, como se estivesse diante de uma loja vendendo Prada a um dólar a peça. — Nossa, eu não esperava isso de você, parabéns. Estou orgulhosa. — Era suco de uva, infelizmente.

— Drew. — Explicaria apenas uma vez, e se ela não entendesse a jogaria no Pequeno Tibre. — Você entendeu tudo errado...

— Eu entendi que você tem um fraco por roxo, maninha. — Por que ela parecia tão contente? — Sempre achei que você fosse tipo Romeu e Julieta, casar com o Spark e ter uma vida chata, mas nossa, estou impressionada, como você fez pra conseguir uma garota dessas? — Sussurrou a última parte, como se...Pedisse um conselho? — Ela parece tão inalcançável, tipo a Elsa naquele castelo de gelo.

Contou até 3, pensando se valia a pena o esforço de jogar a irmã no rio.

´´Vale, é claro que vale. ``

— Pare de incomodar sua irmã, Tanaka. — Malcolm surgiu do outro lado da mesa, inconscientemente salvando a...Namorada?

Ainda não sabia o que pensar daquela situação toda.

— Ela vive te enchendo né, Piper? Desculpe por isso. — Sua irmã sequer fez questão de responder, embora a coloração de suas orelhas mostrasse a raiva crescendo. — Ela está tentando passar mais tempo com você e fazer as pazes, mas não sabe dizer isso então...

— Cala a boca, Pace. — Ela não usou charme, mas o tom baixo e irritado foi o suficiente para que o loiro desse atenção ao _yakisoba_ que surgiu em seu prato, enquanto a Piper sobrou refletir sobre usas palavras e, levar em consideração que Malcolm realmente estivesse sobre o poder de Afrodite. — Onde é que você se mete pra nunca chegar no horário certo? — O tom arisco não foi capaz de tirar a serenidade da expressão dele.

— Estava com o Jason, estou ajudando a montar a maquete dos templos, parece que finalmente vão construir. — Era bem nítido em sua memória as noites que o ex-namorado gastou no planejamento de cada um dos templos, eram tantos que ficava até difícil contar. — Não precisa ficar com ciúme.

Drew abaixou os talheres devagar, deixando sua salada de grãos esquecida, a expressão neutra escondia uma dúvida em seu olhar para o garoto sentado à sua frente: por que você existe?

— Retire o que disse. — Ela murmurou em uma voz calma que se mantinha assim a duras penas.

— Por que? — A inocência em seu rosto só poderia ser fingida. — Só estou dizendo que você não precisa se preocupar com...

— Cale a boca. — Murmurou irritada, jogando o cabelo sobre o ombro para trás com um tapa. — Maldito clone da Annabeth. — Um sorriso divertido brotou dos lábios dele.

— Estou tentando ter uma conversa normal com você. — Disse por fim, voltando-se ao próprio prato.

— E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? — Falou encarando a taça prateada, a voz estava tão afiada quanto uma espada de bronze celestial. O filho de Athena a encarou novamente, como se estivesse analisando algo engraçado.

— Deuses, que educação. Por que está tão mal-humorada? — Era obvio que o olhar dele a incomodava, mas ela se calou. — Dreeew... — Malcolm se inclinou sobre a mesa e passou a chacoalhar a mão à sua frente, tentando chamar sua atenção, o que não deu resultado algum, o loiro apenas suprimiu o riso e deslizou o indicador pela bochecha dela.

O som estalo do tapa de Drew na mão dele a assustou, ela estava morrendo de raiva, como quando Lacy quebrou suas sombras supercaras.

— _O que você quer?!_ — Rosnou para ele, Malcolm abanou a mão estapeada, que não parecia estar doendo.

— Que olhe para mim quando falo com você. — Ele estava se divertindo muito e não fazia questão de esconder.

´´Acho que eles esqueceram que eu estou aqui. ``

E o restante da mesa também, que fingia não prestar atenção na discussão.

— Por que você não acaba logo com isso? — A pergunta séria e cansada a pegou de surpresa, o sorriso de Malcolm apenas cresceu.

— Porque não. — Athena ficaria triste por uma resposta tão mal embasada.

— Termine. — Mandou, simplesmente. O diálogo pareceu ficar menos interessante para metade da audiência.

— Não. — O grego tomou um gole da taça, pouco interessado nos chiliques de Drew.

— Malcolm... — Seus punhos cerrados bateram levemente na mesa, talvez pensando se valeria a pena quebrar as unhas e ter a satisfação de soca-lo.

— Por que você não termina comigo? — Foi a vez dele de questionar com seriedade, deixando o divertimento de lado. Sua irmã engoliu em seco, encarando a pizza em seu prato como se fosse a cena mais triste do Titanic. — Drew...

— Porque eu não consigo! — E se levantou de supetão, encarando ser nocauteada pelos pratos voadores até as portas do refeitório, Piper poderia fingir não notar, mas haviam lágrimas nos olhos dela.

— Ok. — Não queria se meter, já tinha problemas demais em sua cabeça, mas ver a cena de camarote era quase um convite para tal, no final das contas: Drew Tanaka ainda era sua irmã. — O que está acontecendo? — Indagou ao irmão de Annabeth.

— Quer a história curta ou a longa? — Seu suspiro de cansaço o fez rir. — Tá, eu vou dizer a minha parte, a Drew inventou tantas desculpas que nem sei por onde começar. — Comeu umas garfadas do macarrão antes de começar. — Basicamente: acho ela interessante. — E voltou a comer.

´´Tá, quando eu disse a história curta, não imaginei que fossem só três palavras. ``

— Faz mais ou menos um mês que comecei a notar seu padrão de comportamento. — A voz de Malcolm soou calma enquanto a grega simplesmente não sabia o que pensar. — Ela não sabe se aproximar das pessoas, então quando quer isso, é detestável. — Um gole da taça. — Na verdade eu só notei quando ela começou a fazer isso comigo. — Ele pareceu se lembrar de algo e riu. — Quando você pressiona do jeito que eu fiz ela acaba admitindo. Eu sempre achei que era só futilidade, mas ela só tem medo de se relacionar, é interessante. — Encolheu os ombros e sorriu sem graça quando notou seu olhar espantado. — Na linguagem dos filhos de Athena _interessante_ é uma coisa boa.

— Ok... — Imaginou se Annabeth achava Percy interessante também. — Mas... — Os pratos voltaram a evitar o centro do refeitório, o que só poderia indicar uma coisa: Reyna estava saindo e, continuava pronta para encarar um exército sozinha.

Piper teve o ímpeto de segui-la, mas desistiu da ideia, isso apenas atrairia mais olhares, tentou massagear o pescoço.

Agora tinha dois problemas em suas mãos.


	7. Ingrediente 06: Converse, Converse Muito - Parte 1

Era óbvio, que quando se estava em uma posição delicada, com sua privacidade invadida, as pessoas procurassem um refúgio.

No caso de Tristan McLean era viajar até um lugar remoto, normalmente floresta ou montanha e relaxar por alguns dias ou semanas. Sem ligações, internet ou avisos, a ponto de Piper não se preocupar com os desaparecimentos do pai, passou anos odiando esse comportamento, quase como se ela também fosse alguém a quem ele queria distância, embora hoje conseguisse compreender que aquela era a forma dele de passar pelos piores momentos, se afastar dava certo, fazia bem, recarregava suas baterias e dava força para seguir e enfrentar os problemas.

E mesmo consciente de tudo isso, Piper preferiu passar pela principia antes de ir até o Jardim de Baco.

Encontrou um Frank, — que começou a fita-la de um jeito esquisito desde que perguntou sobre que doces Reyna gostava, — com os olhos cheios de solidariedade e vergonha, porque o povo que ele liderava mostrava seu lado mais colunista de fofoca.

Não que Piper estivesse impressionada.

´´Você não mora com uma celebridade a vida toda e sai ilesa da imprensa. ``

Agora, subindo lentamente a colina do Jardim de Baco naquele final de tarde cheio de nuvens, indagava-se se deveria ter preparado um discurso.

O reflexo de Argentum descendo a colina atrás de uma lebre quase a cegou, ao menos significava que estava no lugar certo. No topo um cheio suave de jasmim poderia ser sentido, a grama foi substituída por paralelepípedos brancos, a treliça coberta por videiras, cheia de cachos com uvas purpuras, Baco em sua pose, — no mínimo cômica, — continuava a jorrar água e, o objetivo de sua caminhada estava sentada no chão, ao lado da fonte.

Quando os olhos de Reyna a encontraram houve um momento de surpresa, que foi logo substituído por uma expressão mais contida e profissional, embora ainda conseguisse ver o desconforto brilhando nos olhos em obsidiana.

Ela não queria fomentar fofocas e, era bem claro que as pessoas evitavam aquele lugar lindo porque Reyna gostava de ficar sozinha nele. A ideia de estar junto a ela em um lugar que ficariam sozinhas era no mínimo um tiro no pé, Piper tinha considerado falar com a pretora na principia, embora fosse o tipo de conversa pessoal demais para se ter no ambiente de trabalho, — mesmo que Frank fosse um fofo, — apenas por consideração a Reyna.

´´Eu não vou mudar a minha vida em nada por causa de cochichos. ``

Mas sua filha de Belona preferida não pensava assim.

— Olá, McLean. — O tom polido e levemente impessoal a irritou, andou até a treliça para pegar uma uva, não queria brigar com ela. — Precisa de alguma coisa?

´´Achei que já tínhamos passado dessa fase. ``

— Nada que o Frank possa resolver. — A uva madura explodiu em sua boca, doce como as que seu pai trouxe da Toscana quando gravou o remake de algum filme italiano antigo.

— Oh. — Se estivessem em outra situação teria achado a surpresa mal fingida engraçada. — O que posso fazer por você?

´´Parar de se importar com o que os outros dizem, dar um soco em Vênus e tirar essa ideia de virar uma Caçadora da cabeça. ``

Pegou mais uma uva e andou até ela, analisando o lugar com mais calma.

Atrás da fonte, às costas de Reyna Nova Roma se expandia em casas, ruas e prédios, havia até algumas águias gigantes rondando um edifício de 4 andares.

— Você quer que eu diga a verdade ou finja como você está fazendo ago...

— Se for se sentar aqui não fique tão perto de mim. — Seu tom não era sussurrado, mas não deixava de ser baixo e constrangido, mais do que o suficiente para fazê-la parar de andar, o olhar dela se fixava em todos os lugares, menos em Piper. — Estamos sendo observadas. — A romana indicou com a cabeça um pequeno prédio que as águias rondavam, Piper não teve o mesmo cuidado, viu apenas algo ser apanhado pelo pássaro gigante, provavelmente comida.

— Tá. — Reyna tinha motivos para dizer o que havia dito, mas... — Sabe, eu fiquei com uma vontade enorme de me jogar em cima de você. — Não ligava a mínima se ela tinha motivos ou não.

Deu um passo na direção dela, o que fez a pretora se levantar rapidamente, pigarreando para disfarçar o nervosismo.

— Senta. — Mandou em um tom monótono, a expressão de Reyna enrijeceu, claramente irritada com o imperativo usado contra ela. — Eu não acredito que você me fez perder a paciência tão rápido. — Estava a cultivando por tanto tempo, jogou a outra uva na boca, terminando de andar a curta distância, sentou-se de costas para o chafariz com as pernas em posição de meditação, mesmo a vista estonteante não ajudou a recuperar seu humor.

— Desculpe. — Falou depois de um momento em silêncio, Reyna se sentou, com bons 40 centímetros entre as duas, tinha certeza que Katoptris se sentiria confortável naquele espaço. — Eu só não quero que esse boato cresça mais. — Murmurou, fitando o chão. — Ou que respingue ainda mais em você. — Completou com pesar na voz, o suspiro de frustração demostrava a impotência que ela sentia. — Eu sinto muito por isso, não tem nada a ver com você e mesmo assim...

— Espera um segundo... — Levantou o dedo para que ela se calasse, analisando suas palavras. — Você. — Apontou para Reyna, para não deixar margem de dúvida ao cérebro lenteado. — _Você_ está preocupada comigo? — A pretora pareceu ofendida com a pergunta.

— É claro que eu estou. — Respondeu com indignação no olhar. — Já me acostumei com isso, com todo mundo olhando pra minha vida como se fosse um reality show, mas você não deveria ser afetada com isso. — A amargura em sua voz contribuiu para um sentimento morno crescer no coração de Piper.

Era parecido com o que sentia ao ver vídeos de gatinhos fofinhos.

— Reyna. — Chamou, um sorriso bobo estava crescendo em seus lábios. — O que as pessoas dizem ou deixam de dizer não me interessa. — Sua voz saiu mais amável do que pretendia, a pretora a fitou com receio no olhar.

— Não? — Indagou, ainda descrente, Piper não tentou conter o riso.

— Não, nem um pouco. — Os olhos escuros continuavam a sonda-la, como se não pudessem acreditar em suas palavras. — A minha irmã acha que é verdade e ficou muito feliz, me deu até parabéns.

— Você realmente não liga? — Ela não esperou que respondesse para suspirar aliviada. — Deuses, eu estava com tanto medo que você... — Parou de falar, com o significado de suas palavras finais chegando a seu cérebro. — Sua irmã disse o que? — Piper sabia que não deveria achar a situação tão engraçada, mas achava.

— É a Drew, ok. Eu não sei. — E considerando toda a confusão com Malcolm, talvez nunca chegasse perto de entender a irmã. — Nas palavras dela: todo mundo está shippando a gente. — Reyna a encarou como se tivesse falando em francês. — Shippar, é quando eu gosto de um casal e torço por ele. — A descrença nos olhos da filha de Belona cresceu. — Tipo, eu gosto que o Frank e a Hazel estejam juntos, então eu shippo eles.

— As pessoas... — Ela parecia estar com dificuldade de raciocinar. — Realmente fazem isso?

— Acho que é mais comum com personagens de filmes e livros. — Deu de ombros, não era como se fosse uma expert no assunto, a pretora assoviou, absorvendo aos poucos o novo conhecimento.

Deveria ser estranho pensar que um acampamento todo poderia estar _realmente_ torcendo para que...que...

´´Espera...``

Claro, Drew com certeza estava exagerando, ela poderia ter fofocado com um monte de gente, mas nunca com toda a população do Acampamento Júpiter, mas era engraçado o uso justo daquela palavra, ao invés de dizer que a fofoca sobre estarem namorando ou coisa do tipo.

E, a ideia que começou a florescer na cabeça de Piper provavelmente estava errada, ou era apenas uma forma muito positiva de ver a situação, entretanto se o que Reyna disse sobre o acampamento era verdade, — o que com certeza o era, — sobre os romanos valorizarem o mérito de cada um para com a legião, era possível dizer que, como líder deles a tantos anos, o prestígio de Reyna deveria ser enorme e talvez, apenas talvez...

Aquela rede de fofocas fosse apenas a forma da Décima Segunda Legião Fulminata torcer por algo que sua pretora queria e, com toda certeza merecia.

— Por que está me olhando assim, Piper? — Despertou de seus pensamentos, sem saber porque o olhar de Reyna parecia apreensivo.

— Nada. — Não dividiria sua pequena teoria agora. — Posso me sentar do seu lado ou você vai sair correndo? — Reyna ponderou, o que fez a irritação de Piper querer se acender.

— Se você realmente não se importar com... — Escorregou para o seu lado, próxima a ponto de seus braços encostarem, a romana encarou o ponto de contato.

— O que foi? Estou invadindo seu espaço pessoal de meio metro? — Sua voz soou ranzinza, Reyna apenas riu.

— Não era meio metro. — Foi sua única resposta.

A filha de Afrodite se pôs a encarar o horizonte, as nuvens afastando-se do sol que começava a se por, teve vontade de deitar a cabeça no ombro de Reyna e assistir ao espetáculo, mas deixou o impulso de lado, não era ela quem precisava de apoio hoje.

— Então... — Não soube bem como começar. — Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu? — E mesmo com sua falta de detalhes Reyna pareceu entender pelo suspiro cansando que desprendeu.

— Não tem muito o que dizer além do que você já sabe. — Deu de ombros, seu tom não era formal como antes, entretanto revelava pouco incentivo a continuarem com o assunto.

Piper perguntou-se se era assim que agia com todos que tentavam se aproximar dela, ou se a armadura emocional era retirada em algum momento, será que com Nico ao menos Reyna se abriria? Será que o fazia com a irmã?

Tratou de varrer o crescimento de um tanto de mágoa em seu interior, havia se disposto a ouvi-la e oferecido compreensão, queria que Reyna confiasse nela.

Mas Nico não confiou em Jason logo de cara.

Ainda se lembrava da forma como o irmão de Hazel se escondia nos cantos mais escuros do Argos II, assustado, deslocado e solitário, traumatizado pelos sofrimentos do passado e sem conseguir confiar em ninguém o bastante para dar vazão a toda a raiva, medo e tristeza que sentia.

Piper mal conseguia acreditar que aquele garoto com nada mais que o vazio nos olhos era o mesmo que andava de mãos dadas com Will pelo Acampamento Meio-Sangue com um sorrio no rosto, que hoje era capaz de compartilhar partes de sua vida com os amigos, não apenas as ruins, mas as boas também.

Os motivos poderiam ser outros e, talvez soubesse disfarçar melhor do que ele, todavia era difícil para a grega não fazer comparações.

— Lembra quando conversamos depois da guerra? — Arrancou uma flor de jasmim nascendo entre os paralelepípedos. — Quando descobri que você doava força na batalha? — Acariciou as pétalas com a ponta dos dedos, querendo soar tão delicada quanto seu toque.

— Sim, me surpreendo até hoje que você tenha notado. — O tom de sua resposta a questionou onde queria chegar.

— E você me contou sobre Vênus. — Conteve a vontade de arrancar uma pétala, sua mãe era impossível. — E eu disse que ela era idiota, você tinha amigos, e que, por mais que seja a Miss Perfeição. — Não conseguiu conter a provocação, mesmo que sua voz continuasse calma e sem humor. — Precisava buscar forças nos outros também. — Continuou brincando com a flor ao encarar a pretora.

Faziam quase dois anos desde que aquilo aconteceu, mas Piper se lembrava de forma tão nítida que poderia ter ocorrido a poucas horas.

— E depois eu disse que você tinha jeito com as palavras. — O sorriso nos lábios de Reyna era amistoso e nostálgico. — Você disse que não estava usando charme, e eu, que sabia disso. — Piper ficou feliz por não ser a única com uma memória rica em detalhes. — Apertei sua mão e disse que nos veríamos de novo. — A romana abraçou os joelhos, encarando as tímidas estrelas que começavam a despontar.

— Depois que você foi embora, fiquei algum tempo lá no lago, pensando que você estava certa. — Deixou a flor escapar por seus dedos, concentrada no rosto tranquilo da pretora. — E que agora éramos uma família, gregos e romanos. — Os olhos escuros voltaram aos seus, o sorriso que lhe deu foi cheio de satisfação e tranquilidade, como se gostasse daquela frase. — Foi a última vez que me senti em família. — Uma sensação de pertencimento e união que só experimentou a bordo do Argos II.

— Piper... — Ela franziu a testa de preocupação e, a grega quis se bater por ser o motivo disso.

— Família de verdade, a que tem brigas, brincadeiras idiotas e na maior parte das vezes você nem entende porque gosta tanto deles. — Rolou os olhos para as brincadeiras de Leo. — Mas você gosta, faz o que pode pra ajudar quando é preciso, dá força e escuta. — Reyna a ouviu com atenção e, Piper gostou desse monopólio. — Você faz parte da minha família também, eu me importo com você.

A filha de Afrodite não contou os momentos que ficaram em silêncio, os olhos da romana tinham um brilho que não soube identificar, parecia um misto de surpresa e incredulidade, ao mesmo tempo em que queria acreditar em suas palavras, ela parecia tão frágil, mesmo com a armadura dourada e um manto indestrutível.

— Você não precisa aguentar tudo sozinha. — Conteve a vontade de pegar sua mão, a intuição dizia que se pressionasse demais ela se fecharia. — Se você quiser conversar, eu gostaria de ouvir. — Mordeu seu lábio inferior, para tentar dar vazão ao nervosismo, Reyna pegou seu movimento sutil por um segundo, voltando o olhar para colina a baixo.

— Eu... — Começou em um fio de voz. — Fico chateada com as pessoas falando da minha vida, me olhando com pena e cochichando como se soubessem o que é melhor para mim. — Não havia raiva em sua voz, apenas pesar e cansaço, muito cansaço. O coração se Piper apertou.

— É disso que a minha mãe fala, sobre curar o seu coração? — Reyna pareceu surpresa com a pergunta, como se nunca houvesse parado para pensar naquela possibilidade.

— Acho que não. — Uma de suas mãos foi até os jasmins nascendo, apenas a passando por cima deles, como se fizesse carinho em um cachorro. — Até porque, isso só acontece tanto porque ela fez questão de espalhar para todo mundo, se Vênus não tivesse dito nada minha dor de cabeça nem aconteceria. — Ela fitou o nada a sua frente, aborrecida, a grega não evitou rir, mas tratou de voltar a compostura, necessitava da precisão de um cirurgião.

— Se não era sobre isso, por que seu coração está machucado? — Passou anos pensando nisso vez ou outra quando a conversa a margem do lago voltava a sua mente, não chegou à conclusão alguma, ver o maxilar da pretora enrijecer foi o suficiente para saber que não teria a resposta tão cedo.

— Não quero falar sobre isso. — A grega conteve o suspiro de frustração a própria pressa. — Desculpe, Piper. Não é que eu não confie em você, é só...

— Ei... — Deu um soquinho em seu braço, descartando a ideia de empurrar com o próprio ombro o dela protegido pela tira de couro da armadura. — Está tudo bem, não é fácil falar sobre essas coisas. — Mesmo que não soubesse o que _essas coisas_ eram. O sorriso agradecido que ganhou em resposta pareceu robótico, apenas para que pensasse que estava tudo bem.

´´Ok, eu não vim aqui para te deixar mal. ``

— Acho que sei como parar com as fofocas. — Soltou o comentário no ar, o olhar interessado de Reyna quase ofendeu sua autoestima.

´´Eu não faço seu tipo, saquei. ``

— Vai pegar um megafone, usar o charme e fazer todo mundo calar a boca? — Piper não deixou de notar que a piada era apenas uma forma de desviar a atenção de seu estado real de espírito.

— Seria legal testar se funciona. — Provavelmente entraria em coma com toda a energia que teria de usar.

— Você fez Gaia dormir, Rainha da Beleza. — Foi a vez de Reyna lhe dar um soquinho. — Não se subestime, isso não é nada. — Ela pareceu tão sincera que Piper sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

Não era todo dia que recebia elogios de uma das semideusas mais incríveis que já havia conhecido.

— Então, qual o plano? — Ajeitou a pena de pegasus no cabelo, tentando disfarçar o quanto o elogio a afetou.

— Você não precisa fazer nada. — Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiada. — Só precisa me deixar agir, sem questionar. — Frisou as últimas palavras, Reyna quis protestar, mas a impediu. — Família, confiança, lembra? — Ela sequer tentou cobrir o sorriso desafiador.

— Ok, vou confiar esse problema a você. — Piper adoraria arrancar aquele sorriso de seus lábios. — Pode começar. — E apontou para trás. — A duas quadras daqui tem uma loja que vende alguns megafones...

— Você está brincando com a minha cara, pretora? — Tentou manter o rosto sério, o que durou 5 segundos. — Tá, eu vou começar agora. — Olhou de relance para o prédio, as águias ainda estavam ali: perfeito. — Feche os olhos e...Não me olhe desse jeito.

— Tá, confiança, entendi. — Seguiu com seu pedido, ainda rindo levemente.

— Eu vou pegar a sua mão, não me bata. — Tentar acordar Lacy era quase um treino de boxe, não queria ser nocauteada por um reflexo. — E relaxe. — Não sentiu culpa em usar um pouco de charme para que Reyna deixasse que conduzisse seu braço, com um movimento suave passou por seus ombros, aproximando-se mais dela.

— Piper, você usou...? — A voz sumiu quando se aninhou a ela, porém o que a deixou receosa foi a total falta de movimentos.

Era como se a pretora tivesse dado uma boa encarada na Medusa.

Em sua cabeça Reyna poderia se afastar, ficar envergonhada ou lhe dar um cascudo, — mesmo que fosse igual ao dia em que treinaram com a zarabatana, — nesses cenários soltaria um comentário ácido e tudo seria resolvido, a cada segundo que se passava a filha de Afrodite se sentia mais incomodada com o barulho de uma cigarra distante ser a única coisa viva nas redondezas.

´´Que ideia excelente, Annabeth ficaria orgulhosa. ``

— É o jeito mais fácil de parar com as fofocas. — Justificou, tentando se convencer de que sua voz estava firme. — Se fossemos desmentir acho que a gente teria que se evitar. — Não sabia exatamente porque estava sussurrando, mas estava. — Eu não queria te assustar. — O corpo de Reyna ficou ainda mais rígido, se é que aquilo era possível.

— Eu não estou assustada. — Pontuou com o tom de comandante ressurgindo das cinzas, pela primeira vez a grega ficou feliz de ouvi-lo, sorriu para a colina a baixo, vendo as luzes do acampamento fazer frente com a escuridão da noite. — Você só me pegou de surpresa. — Mordeu o lábio para conter o sorriso, rir do orgulho ferido de um oficial romano não parecia boa ideia.

— A é? — Infelizmente seu senso de autopreservação não conseguiu prender sua vontade de alfinetar. — Não sabia que era tão fácil pegar um pretor de surpresa. — Riu da própria piada, nem o suspiro de Reyna a fez deixar o humor para trás.

Sentir a mão dela em seu queixo é que foi o responsável por isso.

— Não me provoque, Piper. — Disse em uma voz baixa e macia enquanto a encarava com firmeza, um tanto perto demais para quem queria distância poucos minutos atrás. — Você não vai gostar se eu resolver descontar. — Os dedos de Reyna escorreram de seu queixo enquanto ela se virava para encarar qualquer coisa a sua frente, levemente aborrecida com os cacos de seu orgulho.

Restou a filha de Afrodite engolir em seco, fazer o cérebro pegar no tranco e ignorar o coração martelando rápido em seu peito.

´´Desgraçada. ``

Que ideia era aquela de agir como se quisesse...

´´Não pense no que a Drew falou, não pense no que a aquela idiota falou, não pense no que...``

Tarde demais.

´´É tarde demais desde aquele dia que fui na casa dela. ``

Quando Reyna abriu a porta vestindo um kimono curto de seda, que valorizava muito suas pernas, diga-se de passagem, — e que não poderia descrever de outro jeito além de sexy, —descalça, com o cabelo solto e bagunçado, como se houvesse acabado de sair da cama, Piper pensou em muitas coisas, algumas preferiu ignorar, tamanha sua vergonha e, nenhuma tinha a ver com a palavra _castidade_ ou com a deusa Ártemis.

Meio anestesiada, deixou que o pensamento óbvio de que Reyna estava esperando, — ou escondendo, — alguém para a manhã seguinte.

´´Se você está saindo com alguém nem pensaria em se juntar as Caçadoras de Ártemis, foi um rolo que deu errado e você teve essa ideia maluca? ``

Se o fosse, convocaria o acampamento todo para darem uma surra em sua pretora.

— É só isso que a gente tem que fazer? — Com a voz calma que conhecia, Reyna perguntou antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. — Você vai sair comigo em locais públicos e vamos fazer isso? — Ela não poderia estar mais desanimada com a ideia, que deu a deixa para o orgulho de Piper se jogar na lama.

— Eu posso ir na sua casa comer pizza de novo. — Rebateu em tom mordaz, ignorou sua irritação, ponderando a ideia.

— Você não liga mesmo para o que as pessoas vão dizer. — Disse, como se constatasse pela primeira vez.

—Por favor, sabe quantas abelhas rainhas já enfrentei? — Estava colocando Drew na conta. —Você estava esperando alguém aquela noite? — Aproveitou sua irritação, caso contrário a pergunta não sairia.

— Por que isso de repente? — Tentou inventar uma desculpa plausível a sua dúvida sincera.

— Nada. — Deu de ombros, esquecida que o braço de Reyna continuava ali, o riso baixo a fez desviar o olhar.

— Sabe... — Começou o sussurro em seu ouvido, como se contasse um segrego. — Eu não preciso do Aurum ou do Argentum para saber quando alguém está mentindo pra mim. — O estômago de Piper virou de cabeça para baixo, como se Godzilla houvesse começado uma festa. — Eu estava esperando o Nico. — Seu olhar se ligou ao dela de supetão, absorvendo a franqueza nos olhos negros. — Você achou que fosse um encontro? — Ela pareceu achar graça da ideia.

— Bem... — Foi a única resposta que pode dar, já que sua mente se ocupava em mantê-la quieta, ignorando o quanto ela estava perto, _de novo_.

— Não, Piper. Não estou saindo com ninguém, quero me juntar as caçadoras, lembra? — A frase tratou de matar a lagartixa gigante em seu estômago, Piper encarou os próprios pés.

— É, eu lembro. — Não fez questão de esconder o mau-humor que a informação causava.

— De vez em quando o Nico aparecia por aqui, a gente comprava comida e assistíamos algum filme. — A mudança de assunto para aliviar o clima não deu certo. — Se você gostar da ideia a gente pode fazer isso sábado que vem.

Primeiro, Piper fitou os paralelepípedos, havia entendido direito? Lentamente, encarou a pretora, que esperava uma resposta, foram precisos mais alguns segundos para entender que ela queria dar continuidade a seu plano.

— Ok. — Sua resposta saiu sem emoção, pois eram tantas disputando espaço a ponto de deixa-la meio zonza. — Mas eu vou escolher o filme. — Ela sorriu para seu tom mandão. Os olhos de Reyna pareciam animados ou era impressão sua?

Piper estava irrita, pela pretora ainda ter a ideia de caçadora na cabeça.

— Meu gosto pra filmes é excelente, se é com isso que está preocupada. — Seu tom de falsa ofensa a fez rir.

Estava feliz, porque havia conseguido uma brecha por entre a armadura de Reyna.

— Você tem cara de quem gosta daqueles filmes de guerra que ganham Oscar e romances de época. — A graça sumiu do rosto dela.

Estava triste, por tudo que Reyna havia passado ainda estar preso dentro dela, sem que conseguisse falar sobre toda aquela dor.

— Como é que você sabe disso? — A fala soou indignada enquanto a filha de Afrodite apenas sorriu, inocente.

Estava surpresa pela teoria da irmã sobre a pretora estar certa. Aliviada pela confirmação de que não estava namorando ninguém e preocupada.

Muito preocupada.

— Intuição. — Piscou para ela, dando o assunto por encerrado. Encostou a cabeça em seu ombro para terminar de ver o fim do expediente de Apolo no Acampamento Júpiter, sentiu-a ficar rígida outra vez, embora tenha durado por bem menos tempo dessa vez.

Preocupada porque, Reyna gostar de alguém seria o bastante para desistir da ideia de se tornar uma caçadora, era a resolução de seus problemas, não deveria se sentir aliviada, era no mínimo assustador, e Piper deixaria para pensar que provavelmente estava apaixonada por ela em outro momento. Tinha que se preparar psicologicamente para aquela noite de filmes.

E torcer para que Reyna não quisesse usar o kimono outra vez.


	8. Ingrediente 06: Converse, Converse Muito – Parte 02

Se Piper dissesse que foi atrás da irmã para ajuda-la estaria mentindo.

Seus principais motivos para barrar Drew as portas do refeitório não poderiam ser mais egoístas, estava curiosa para entender toda a situação com Malcolm, se o filho de Athena tinha razão.

E para fugir dos próprios sentimentos conflituosos.

— O que é isso? Quer companhia para a dieta? — Ignorou a pergunta, seguindo até a margem do Pequeno Tibre. — Terra para Piper. — Cutucou seu ombro. — Já brigou com a sua namorada? — Seu passo diminuiu quando a encarou, algo em seus olhos deixou a garota assustada. — Assunto delicado, tudo bem.

— Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo entre você e o irmão da Annabeth. — Sentou-se na grama, esperando que o barulho suave da correnteza a ajudasse a se calmar.

Pelos últimos dois dias seu estado de alerta máximo não havia dado qualquer descanso.

— Eu já disse, mamãe é uma vaca. — Drew fez bico, sentando ao seu lado. — Ela não vai ganhar, eu estou bolando um plano.

— Esse plano vai me deixar sentar com meus amigos e não ser obrigada a ficar escutando suas discussões com seu namorado? — Ainda era estranho se referir a Malcolm assim, sua irmã a encarou longamente, como se houvesse pisado em um brinquedo barulhento de madrugada e acordado todo mundo.

— Você não está bem. — Sentenciou, como Leo, Hazel e Annabeth... — Ter problemas na relação é saudável, você deveria conversar com ela e falar o que está te incomodando na rela...

— Não... — Sua tentativa de não gritar foi bem-sucedida, sua voz saindo em um murmúrio tenso. — Estamos... — Drew se afastou alguns centímetros, incomodada com sua agressividade. — ...namorando. — Piper suspirou quando o silêncio se estendeu. — Só me conte logo o que aconteceu. — Ela a fitou com alguns instantes, a avaliando dos pés à cabeça, quase como da primeira vez que se viram, quando aterrizou no lago do Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

´´Se me chamar de cabeça de texugo de novo eu juro que...``

— Ok. — Suspirou a palavra, sem ânimo algum. — Tudo começou quando Connor Stoll apareceu com uma garrafa de vodca do nada. — O ceticismo em seu olhar pelo tom inocente a fez cruzar os braços. — O que? Não fui eu quem encomendou.

— O que você acha que vai acontecer? O Quiron vai surgir do nada e mandar você lavar pratos? — Drew estava mais irritante que o normal naquele dia.

— Eu bebi um pouquinho, só pra saber o gosto. — Rolou os olhos, desistindo de tentar entender sua irmã. — E fui dar uma volta na floresta, nada demais. — Ela parecia envergonhada ou era impressão sua? — E topei com aquele magrelo no Punho de Zeus. — Jogou o cabeço solto por cima do ombro. — Não me lembro muito bem o que a gente discutiu. — O que era mentira, Drew começou a procurar pontas duplas nos fios castanhos, evitando seu olhar. — E aí eu posso ter...Meio que... — Seu lábio tremeu. — Beijado ele.

— Oh. — Foi a único som que saiu por sua boca, se Drew notou o presente tédio não fez questão de demonstrar.

— E pedido ele em namoro, não sei. Eu estava bêbada. — Acrescentou rapidamente. — E na manhã seguinte ele veio me procurar, dizendo que tinha aceitado. — Ela parecia a ponto de vomitar.

´´E você ainda queria comer antes. ``

— Deixe-me ver se entendi. — A apreensão no olhar dela teria sido engraçada em outro dia. — Você resolveu afogar as mágoas na vodca, saiu bêbada por aí, achou o Malcolm, beijou ele e se declarou. — Ela abria e fechava a boca, tentando achar uma brecha e contrariar suas palavras, em vão. — Você está namorando o cara que gosta, qual é o problema mesmo?

Sua pergunta trouxe o olhar de deboche e a soberba ao rosto de sua irmã: Drew voltou ao normal.

— Não brinque com a minha cara, McLean. — Agora seria uma boa hora para joga-la no rio. — Não é óbvio? Não tem como ele gostar de mim, isso é coisa de Afrodite. — Encarou a floresta do outro lado da margem, irritada.

´´Deuses, me ajudem a não pular no pescoço dela. ``

— Por que acha isso? — Questionou, invocando a irmã compreensiva e paciente que _não_ era.

— Porque eu faço bullying com ele, só um masoquista gostaria disso, ou um idiota. — Ela pareceu concordar com a segunda hipótese, Piper suspirou, encarando as águas em busca de alguma ideia que a fizesse enxergar a verdade.

Como ela poderia ser tão cega ao cenário mais do que perfeito que se moldava a sua frente?

— Acho que estávamos amaldiçoados. — Não fez questão de encara-la para ouvir a teoria maluca. — Depois do que aconteceu na frente do Punho de Zeus não consegui ficar com mais ninguém, acho que aquele lugar deve ter um quê de sagrado. — Arregalou os olhos para o Pequeno Tibre.

Negação tinha limite!

— A culpa não era de Afrodite? — Só faltava um bunker e um chapéu de papel alumínio para que sua irmã virasse uma lunática de vez.

— E você não acha que ela está por trás disso? — Indagou como estivesse tentando provar que a grama era verde.

— Mas o punho é de Zeus. — E parecia um monte de estrume, não tinha nada de sagrado ali. Drew suspirou, exasperada.

— Ela está usando isso pra me confundir, você não vê? — Apontou para uma direção qualquer, como se a mãe estivesse ali espiando seu plano funcionar. — É tudo coisa dela!

Piper encarou sua irmã, incrédula que estivesse tão comprometida a se enganar. Não pensou em nada que pudesse falar que ela mesma já não soubesse. Drew precisava cair na real, e só o tempo a faria entender isso.

— O que o Malcolm diz é verdade? — Mas estava curiosa com mais uma coisa.

— O que? — A pergunta saiu cautelosa, como se estivesse com medo do que viria a seguir.

Toda aquela história seria tão engraçada se tivesse humor para tal.

— Que você está tentando se aproximar de mim? — A explicação de Malcolm fazia sentido, embora Piper tivesse ressalvas se era aplicável em sua irmã.

O rosto descrente com sua pergunta foi tomando uma expressão tediosa misturava com pitadas de raiva.

— Eu achei que você estava ficando esperta. — O desdém transbordava de sua voz e, pela primeira vez ela não pareceu detestável, mesmo que tentasse muito. — Até seu gosto pra namorar melhorou.

— Deuses.... — Murmurou para si mesma, a risada não saiu porque estava surpresa demais para tal.

´´Você tentou ofender até seu crush supremo, isso só pra me irritar. ``

— Por favor, né? — Ela abanou a mão como se sua ideia fosse um absurdo. — Sua cabeça de texugo. — Sussurrou irritada, uma criança de 6 anos teria soado menos infantil.

— Eu não acredito nisso. — Dessa vez o humor saiu em sua voz, o que pareceu deixar Drew ainda mais irritada, ela a avaliou outra vez, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse usar como ofensa.

— Eu deveria ter feito você engolir aquela tesoura do Garfield. — Cuspiu, a cada segundo a situação ficava mais engraçada. — Você quer cortar seu cabelo? Tudo bem, mas ao menos use algo que corta de verdade.

— Ele está certo. — As palavras escaparam por sua boa e, Piper não acreditava nelas.

— O que? — O olhar aborrecido era um aviso para que ficasse quieta.

Que fez questão de ignorar.

— Você não sabe se aproximar das pessoas. — A pálpebra esquerda de Drew tremeu levemente.

— Vai se ferrar! — Mostrou o dedo do meio e abraçou os joelhos, encarando o rio como se preparasse sua morte.

— Quantos anos você tem? — Porque era difícil acreditar que era a mais nova ali. Sua irmã apenas suspirou, negando-se a continuar a conversa.

Voltou-se para a correnteza do Pequeno Tibre, sentindo os ombros menos rígidos do que a minutos atrás.

´´Quem diria que você queria o posto de abelha rainha só pra se proteger. ``

Parecia mais um porco-espinho.

Em todos os anos lidando com pessoas agressivas assim, Piper pouco pensou em seus motivos, estava muito mais preocupada em se manter sã nas escolas horrorosas que seu pai a mandava. Olhar o rosto da irmã agora, tentando reestruturar a máscara de garota malvada e esconder a fragilidade que os olhos expunham lembrou-a do Jardim de Baco dois dias atrás quando disse a Reyna que queria ouvir sobre...

´´Deleta: você está _proibida_ de pensar nela por enquanto. ``

Seu cérebro talvez derretesse com a tarefa.

— Não acredito que conversar com você melhorou meu humor. — Uma verdade inacreditável. — Eu não quero perder a chance de ter uma conversa sincera com você, então agora é sério. — Suas palavras fizeram com que a irmã a encarasse, mesmo que receosa. — Você realmente acredita no que me disse?

Ela não respondeu de imediato, apenas seguiu fitando-a, absorvendo suas palavras como se houvessem outros significados.

— Você não tem medo? — Sussurrou por fim, genuinamente curiosa.

Embora Piper não soubesse o porquê.

— Do que? — Drew esticou as pernas, olhando para o tênis como se o objeto tivesse as respostas que procurava.

— De pisar no território da mamãe? — Piper engoliu em seco ao sentir o pesar em sua voz. Algo em seu interior se agitou com aquela pergunta.

— Do que está falando? — Foi sua vez de se fingir de idiota, o sorriso curto e convencido de Drew nunca pareceu tão cumplice.

— Todo mundo acha que é mais fácil pra nós, porque somos filhas dela. — O ressentimento em sua voz era claro. — O amor e a beleza. — Debochou, como se em sua cabeça fosse uma estupidez. — A gente tem que encantar todo mundo, ser desejada, inatingível. — Jogou o cabelo para trás, o sarcasmo em sua voz foi sumindo pouco a pouco, a magoa assumindo o protagonismo. — Porque é isso que a mamãe é. — Piper mordeu o interior da bochecha, sem acreditar que viviam dilemas parecidos. — Não quero ser igual a ela. — Sua irmã encarou as unhas pintadas de rosa, procurando defeitos nas cutículas. — Afrodite gosta das histórias que machucam, porque algo comum não é divertido nem inesquecível como ela. — Recitou as palavras como se já houvesse dito várias vezes. — Não vou cair nessa, não vou dar chance de deixar acontecer. — Prometeu a si mesma.

Mesmo preocupada com a conclusão de Drew, Piper não deixou de estar aliviada.

´´Ao menos ela não acredita na baboseira sobre Punho de Zeus e ter xingado Ares. ``

— Você odeia maquiagem, corta o cabelo do pior jeito possível e não faz questão alguma de usar roubas bonitas. — Pela primeira vez sentiu que ela dizia isso sem julgamentos ou deboche, seu tom era quase de admiração. — É o jeito que você tem de dizer não a ela, esse é o meu. — Deu de ombros.

Deixaram que o som do rio as envolvesse, enquanto a brisa suave soprava.

Haviam sentado juntas, enquanto uma falava de seus problemas, se abrindo, enquanto a outra escutava, tentando compreender um monte de sentimentos conflituosos e soltos, sem brigas ou discussões estúpidas.

Era a primeira vez que se sentia próxima de sua irmã idiota.

— Eu sei que não quer falar sobre isso. — Começou com cautela e, Piper soube exatamente qual era o assunto. — Mas Afrodite marcou a Reyna, vai brincar com ela até ficar entediada. — Seu maxilar tensionou, sem que notasse. — O único jeito de se livrar definitivamente dela é estar sobre a tutela de outro deus. — Quanto mais Drew falava, mais sua vontade de vomitar aumentava. — Tipo entrar para as Caçadoras ou algo assim.

Mordeu o lábio inferior em uma tentativa de conter a frustração, fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse em sua mãe ou em Reyna.

— O que foi que aconteceu pra você ficar assim de repen... — A fala foi ficando mais baixa e lenta até cessar, Drew soltou um assovio impressionado. — Caramba, esse é o problema? — Abriu os olhos para fita-la, torcendo para que entendesse que não queria conversar. — Nossa, agora entendi sua raiva. — Continuou a encara-la, parecia decidir entre tentar ser legal ou sincera. — É uma pena, maninha. — E suspirou, esperando que dissesse algo.

O que não aconteceu.

— Vai deixá-la ir ou vai comprar briga com Afrodite? — Não respondeu, mais concentrada em observar as formigas cortando a grama. — É sério? Não vai dizer nada? — Deu de ombros.

Não queria falar sobre isso e, não tinha essa obrigação.

— Eu conto a porra toda pra você e é assim que me agradece? — A voz de Drew saiu indignada, Piper rolou os olhos.

— Não vou falar sobre isso. — Murmurou, tentando não entrar em colapso. — Agora eu não consigo. — O olhar intenso de sua irmã era incômodo, mas suportável, por fim ouviu o suspiro.

— Tudo bem. — Disse, conformada. — Não tem diferença, nós duas sabemos que você não vai desistir. — Quando a fitou Drew estava olhando as unhas novamente.

— O que? — Não sabia porque estava ofendida, mas estava.

— Não me olhe assim, Ok? — Levantou as mãos em sinal de paz. — Só estou dizendo que você não é do tipo que não desiste do romance, ficou com o Jason um tempão, mesmo sabendo que vocês não tinham nada a ver. — Foi sua vez de suspirar, deitou sobre a grama, exausta de toda aquela confusão.

Não iria iniciar outra discussão sobre seu ex-namorado.

— Seja lá o que você for fazer, espero que tome a decisão pensando, não sentindo. — Um riso suave saiu por sua garganta. Havia tomado suas decisões em missões, lutado e sobrevivido por causa da intuição, era engraçado ouvir que deveria ignora-la.

— Assim que descobrir o que a minha cabeça e o meu coração estão dizendo eu sigo seu conselho.


	9. Ingrediente 07: Saiba o que Você Sente

Tomar uma decisão era fácil.

Só era necessário ter um objetivo e determinação para cumpri-lo. Escolheu se aliar aos gregos quando qualquer um diria ser impossível porque tinha algo em mente: salvar o Acampamento Júpiter. Não poderiam derrotar o exército de gigantes e a Mãe Terra sozinhos, precisavam de ajuda, os gregos eram a única disponível, se aliar a eles era a decisão óbvia para a sobrevivência.

O único jeito de conseguir essa aliança era achar uma estátua milenar de uma deusa que odiava romanos e traze-la até o território deles? Então era isso que faria, não havia espaço para _é loucura_ ou _é perigoso demais_ , tinha um objetivo a cumprir e não deixaria que nada a atrapalhasse.

Reyna nunca gostou de pensar demais em uma decisão, na maior parte das vezes era inútil, consumia um tempo precioso e poderia ser a diferença entre a vida e a morte. Não era certo se dar ao luxo de ter dúvidas quando seus soldados estavam na linha de frente, esperando voltar são e salvos para casa.

E era justamente por isso que odiava mudar de ideia.

Era como se sua escolha fosse instável, depois de refletir pelo tempo necessário sua palavra era dada e assim permanecia, levando-a até a últimas consequências, sem olhar para trás, apenas seguindo em frente.

_Você faz parte da minha família também, eu me importo com você._

Reyna poderia dizer que seus sentimentos em relação a conversa com Piper eram positivos, havia se sentido acolhida, relaxada e verdadeiramente feliz por saber que ela a considerava tanto.

Mas também estava com raiva, muita raiva.

´´É uma piada, uma piada ridícula e sem graça. ``

Percy defendeu seu ataque lateral com a parte chata de Contracorrente, girando para lhe devolver o golpe, desviou da lâmina de 90 centímetros e investiu. Triscou sua bochecha, devolvendo o golpe que ele havia dando poucos segundo atrás, ambos se afastaram, estudando como terminar com aquele duelo. Reyna estava cansada, Percy também e, nenhum dos dois pretendia se render.

Piada, como poderia chamar de outra forma o fato de se descobrir apaixonada no momento em que decidiu se juntar as Caçadoras de Ártemis?

Estava completamente focada na luta, mas como Lupa sempre pontuou, jamais deveria ficar totalmente alheia ao espaço a sua volta. A filha de Belona estava consciente dos olhares curiosos das pessoas que paravam para observar, assim como os assustados de Annabeth e Frank, que sugeriu aquele treinamento apenas para movimentar o corpo e aliviar a tensão, dos pretores para esquecer a burocracia, dos universitários para esquecer a faculdade.

´´Espero que esteja se divertindo muito. Vênus, sua deusa hedionda. ``

E tudo funcionou muito bem, até o momento em que a reputação como melhores espadachins falou mais alto, a cada vez que o ouro imperial e o bronze celestial se chocavam, a vontade de ganhar aumentava, as provocações irreverentes deram lugar aos olhares de análise de movimento e um sorrisinho irônico a cada vez que conseguiam pegar o adversário desprevenido.

Em um dia normal Reyna não se deixaria levar por tão pouco, porém, precisava aliviar a tensão e, o chocolate quente e as Termas falharam miseravelmente nesse objetivo.

´´Justo agora? ``

Por que justo quando decidiu seguir em frente e deixar as palavras de Vênus para trás?

Avançou sobre Percy de supetão, usando o restante de explosão de energia que ainda tinha, os olhos do filho de Poseidon arregalam levemente por um segundo, recuperado da surpresa a tempo de se preparar para defesa.

Quando _finalmente_ colocou-se em primeiro lugar, ela dizia que a última vez que se sentiu em família foi ao seu lado.

´´Não tem graça, Parcas! ``

Segurou firme o cabo de sua gladio com ambas as mãos, o ouro e o bronze ressoaram como um gongo com o contato forte, normalmente não teria brandido sua espada de forma tão porca na frente de legionários, mas estava cansada e ainda tinham os Jogos de Guerra naquela noite.

Se apaixonar agora por ela... Justo por ela?!

Sua tática funcionou, quebrando a base de Percy, investiu mais uma vez para que ele caísse e pudessem acabar com aquilo.

Piper McLean estava tentando lhe ajudar, queria que a visse como alguém próxima o bastante para poder desabafar, ela poderia querer tudo, um lar e uma família: menos uma namorada.

´´É bem a sua cara, não é? Querer algo que não pode ter.``

E ali, naquele reles segundo em que viu sua vitória, Percy mostrou porque era considerado o melhor espadachim do Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

Vênus...E ela ainda era filha de Vênus. Deuses: por que?

Mesmo caindo, ele conseguiu defender seu golpe final, mais fraco do que os outros que trocaram durante o duelo, o grego rolou para o lado, ganhando distância para voltar a postura sólida de antes.

Ambos se encararam, Reyna surpresa por Percy ter se recuperado, ele surpreso por seu golpe imprevisível, tiveram uma pequena conversa naquele momento.

Estavam cansados e, os dois levando aquela disputa a sério demais para desistirem amigavelmente:

— Empate. — Disseram ao mesmo tempo, recolhendo suas armas.

Reyna se assustou com o burburinho da multidão que assistia a luta, o olhar irritado de Annabeth para o namorado arrepiou sua espinha, aquela luta Percy teria que lutar sozinho.

Antes de se virar para ir embora trocou olhares com o filho de Poseidon: eles terminariam aquilo em outro momento.

Avisou seu colega de trabalho que estava se dispensando por hoje, — estava quase na hora do jantar e ela precisa de um banho, — fingiu não notar os olhos de sua amiga, meio aborrecido por ter pegado pesado com seu namorado, meio querendo lhe dizer alguma coisa.

Frank a olhava assim, Hazel, bem...Todos a olhavam estranho, como se quisessem dizer algo, mas não tivessem coragem, Reyna prendeu o suspiro, eram anos aturando esse olhar e nunca se acostumava.

Tomou um banho rápido e caminhou até o estábulo, onde Guido estava.

Desde que o pegasus havia descoberto seus planos, havia deixado de falar com ela, — ou relinchar, — não precisou de uma tradução para saber o óbvio, os olhos magoados eram o bastante para partir seu coração.

Estava tentando passar mais tempo com ele, passeando pelo bosque, oferecendo torrões de açúcar, maçãs, cenouras e uma escovação completa sempre que ia visitá-lo, Guido deixava que o montasse, mas a pretora conseguia sentir o clima pesado no ar. Hazel tinha comentado consigo que ele estava se divertindo com a vinda dos pegasus e não se importou em trocar de estábulo.

Era uma pena que sua presença minasse toda aquela alegria.

Contou sobre seu dia enquanto o escovava e beliscando pedaços de maçã, estava morrendo de fome, mas preferia faltar ao jantar e passar mais tempo com ele, — poderia comer na própria casa se fosse o caso, — penteou sua crina com cuidado, vez ou outra lhe dava um torrão de açúcar, sem pressa alguma. Selou-o na baia, olhando pela janela para o refeitório, para não correr o risco de atrasar os Jogos de Guerra.

Acariciou a crina do pegasus, sem mais justificativas ou desculpas, abraçou seu pescoço e por ali ficou, sentindo o cheio de maçã e grama recém-cortada tão próprios dele.

— Eu não sei mais se vou embora. — Murmurou junto ao pelo curto e macio, o bufar que soltou fez Reyna rir, tinha quase certeza de que era algum praguejar equino. — Eu não sei o que fazer.

Era uma sensação estranha, como se houvesse acabado de voltar de um desmaio e não soubesse onde ou com quem estava, o que por si só era estranho também. Reyna nunca acordava confusa de um desmaio.

Tinha certeza que se Piper pedisse para que ficasse não poderia recursar, mesmo se repassasse seus motivos centenas de vezes.

— Acho que estou apaixonada. — Pronunciar as palavras lhe deu uma sensação de que sua língua era feita de isopor, Guido respondeu relinchando, como se dissesse _a gente briga uma vez e é isso que acontece?!_ — É tão bom falar com você de novo. — Apertou seu pescoço de leve, antes de se apartar. — Vamos, temos que evitar que as Coortes se matem. — Acariciou seu focinho antes de montar.

Gostaria de dizer que seu foco estava por inteiro nos Jogos de Guerra, mas isso seria uma mentira.

Agora, o que faria?

Reyna se conhecia o suficiente para saber que não seguiria disfarçar seus sentimentos, vez ou outra ouvia que era uma pessoa reservada demais, porém, ninguém tinha coragem de dizer que não era transparente em relação ao que sentia.

Deveria contar? Colocar as cartas na mesa antes que Piper notasse sozinha e a situação se tornasse constrangedora. Ou isso era adiantar o inevitável?

Ela havia acabado recentemente com uma relação de anos, estava tentando se conhecer e encontrar seu lugar no mundo, não era o momento para se lidar com os sentimentos dos outros, Piper precisava de estabilidade e confiança, Reyna gostaria de mostrar, não apenas dizer, que o Acampamento Júpiter era uma opção se ela o quisesse.

Se falasse, Piper se afastaria? Esconder seus sentimentos era uma opção? Reyna queria dizer, colocar tudo em pratos limpos, sem joguinhos. Ao mesmo tempo em que não queria, correr o risco de estragar outra amizade saudável que tinha por romance...

Jason já havia sido o bastante.

Estava confusa, perdida, sem ideia de como prosseguir e irritada por isso, só havia uma certeza em sua mente:

´´O Nico vai me matar. ``

***

Piper não queria saber o porquê.

Ou como, ambas as perguntas irrelevantes e que não fariam a menor diferença em sua vida se houvesse uma resposta, o que a interessava era o quando.

Quando aquele sentimento começou? Quando passou a sentir algo além da afeição e respeito pela pretora?

´´Não tem como isso ter acontecido agora. ``

Mas também não poderia ter começado antes.

´´Faz quase um ano que a gente não se vê. ``

Era estanho, embora o motivo de sua irritação fosse outro.

Como poderia ser tão lerda?

Gostava da companhia dela, isso não era nada demais, mas da forma que estava? Criando planos e pensando nela quase 24 horas por dia? Até o Acampamento parecia ter notado antes dela mesma.

Se tudo isso não fosse o bastante, ficou irritada por Leo ter dito que não poderia gostar dela.

´´E você ainda fala da Drew. ``

— Espera aí, tempo. — Leo fez o sinal de T com as mãos, não se importando com seu olhar irritado, fingindo estar concentrada nos Jogos de Guerra. — Quer acabar com os rumores sobre você e a RA-RA fingindo que estão namorando? — Conseguiu sentir os olhares de Calypso e Annabeth em seu rosto, apenas continuou a procurar Percy e Jason entre a Quinta Coorte no Campo de Marte. — Algo errado não está certo. — Piper respirou fundo, pensando em como explicar seu plano a eles.

O que a fez se lembrar de Drew e sua teoria sobre o Punho de Zeus.

— A gente só quer que as pessoas parem de falar. — Ou Reyna queria isso, a filha de Afrodite não se importava e agora sabia o motivo. — Daria muito mais trabalho desmentir, a gente teria que parar de se falar... — Deixou a frase morrer, encarando seus amigos quase em súplica para que entendessem sua lógica e parassem de fazer perguntas.

O que era esperar demais de uma feiticeira imortal, um filho de um deus engenheiro e uma filha da deusa da sabedoria.

— Então... — Annabeth começou com cautela, como se se aproximasse de um cão que contraiu raiva. — Você concluiu que o melhor jeito de acabar com os boatos que começaram em um triangulo amoroso entre vocês duas e o Jason seria fingir uma relação com a Reyna? — Nem a loira parecia acreditar no que dizia. — Ela concordou com isso? — Indagou, apenas para ter certeza que essa loucura afetava só uma de suas amigas.

Encarou Annabeth nos olhos: era claro que sua teoria tinha sentido!

´´Se eles só querem fofocar mesmo, ter um final para a novela vai fazer todo mundo ficar quieto. ``

E se sua teoria sobre os romanos estivesse certa, o burburinho acabaria assim que soubessem que Reyna estava com alguém. Como ela poderia ignorar aquela lógica?

— Você faz parecer tão sem sentido, Annabeth. — Murmurou irritada, sem energia para explicar seu plano perfeito, por algum motivo a loira a encarava sem graça, incerta, como Leo e Calypso.

´´Digam logo o que querem me dizer. ``

O suspense estava lhe matando.

— Pipes, sinto muito dizer isso. — Leo colocou a mão em seu ombro, a encarando sério como apenas um comediante poderia. — Mas você está doida da cabeça. — Abriu a boca para xingar seu amigo em francês, grego antigo e tentaria usar alguns em latim que havia aprendido com lares ranzinzas, mas o pigarrear de Calypso a impediu.

— Eu sei que muita coisa mudou nos milênios mais recentes, mas não está claro que você gosta dela? — Os olhares dos outros presentes passaram de Calypso para Piper, esperando sua reação.

Que foi apenas engolir em seco e encarar a grama no chão.

Haviam dois pensamentos que se multiplicaram na mente da filha de Afrodite naquele momento.

O primeiro era que não queria dizer. Admitir a verdade para si mesma era uma coisa, pronunciar as palavras era diferente, principalmente com os amigos como testemunhas de que o que sentia era real, não apenas sua mente fantasiando coisas.

O segundo pensamento...

— Era tão óbvio assim? — Leo foi o único com coragem para balançar a cabeça em afirmação, enquanto as duas garotas preferiram encarar o massacre que a Quinta Coorte promovia com seus filhos dos Três Grandes. — Desde quando vocês sabem? — Não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta descente, talvez eles soubessem.

— Você está estranha desde que a Reyna falou que iria embora. — A filha de Athena pontuou.

— Fala dela o tempo todo quando estamos juntos. — Foi a vez de Calypso dizer.

— E praticamente admitiu pra gente naquele dia em que fomos tomar sorvete. — Leo encolheu os ombros e sorriu, quase pedindo desculpas. — Não foi muito difícil de ligar os pontos.

Foram segundos de uma mente em branco até os pensamentos surgirem de todos os lados.

Qual é?!

Estava irritada porque Reyna parecia querer acabar com sua vida, queria que seus amigos entendessem seus motivos para achar isso e...

Suspirou, levando o dedo médio e indicador a têmpora esquerda.

— Por que ninguém me avisou? — Indagou, tentando conter a raiva contra si mesma.

— E precisava? — A surpresa na voz de Leo esmurrou seu orgulho. — Tipo, todo mundo sabe. — Encarou seu amigo, pensando seriamente em manda-lo para o Campo de Marte, havia ressuscitado Festus com a voz, seu dono seria fácil de manipular. — Se não queria que ninguém soubesse não deveria ter corrido atrás dela esse tempo todo. — Seu queixo caiu.

— Eu não estava correndo atrás dela, eu só...

— Você não está feliz com esse sentimento. — Decretou a namorada de Leo, a fitando como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. — Como eu quando Leo apareceu em Ogigia.

— Ei! — Annabeth cutucou as costelas do filho de Hefesto com o cotovelo para que ficasse quieto.

— Você não quer gostar dela. — Agora Piper tinha certeza que Calypso conseguia ler seus pensamentos. — Por que? — Sentiu o próprio rosto e o clima cheio de tensão.

— É... — Sua voz mal saiu, encarando os olhos castanhos da garota que mal conhecia, e havia conseguido lê-la com uma facilidade absurda. — Complicado. — Respirou fundo, tentando nivelar os batimentos cardíacos e traduzir todo o emaranhado confuso de sentimentos dentro de si. — Eu não estou pronta pra ter uma relação agora. — Encarou o Campo de Marte, vendo a Coorte de seus amigos invadindo o forte com um elefante de guerra. — Nem sei qual é meu próprio jeito de gostar de alguém. — Não queria usar a pretora de cobaia. — E ela está pra entrar nas Caçadoras de Ártemis. — Disse, sem conter o desgosto na voz.

E aquilo não tinha nada a ver com gostar ou não de Reyna.

´´Está apaixonada por alguém que sua mãe praticamente amaldiçoou e quer fazer parte de um clube de caça de freiras. ``

Se as Parcas não estivessem rindo ficaria ofendida.

— Piper... — Leo a fitou como se outra cabeça estivesse crescendo em seu ombro. — Você está se ouvindo? A Reyna não vai...

— Leo. — A voz de Annabeth saiu como um aviso, o grego pareceu ainda mais incrédulo.

— Mas Annabeth, você não tá vendo que...

— O que eu estou vendo é que a Piper já tem coisas demais na cabeça. — Sentiu vontade de se encolher, o olhar da loira não aceitava discussões. — Ela vai notar quando estiver mais calma. — Leo abria e fechava a boca enquanto a filha de Athena se levantava. — Precisamos conversar. — Ela estendeu a mão e a descendente de Afrodite não pode recusar.

— Qual é? — A indignação de Leo apenas crescia. — Isso nem é complicado, até eu notei! — Ouviu-o dizer enquanto se afastava junto a Annabeth.

— Do que vocês estão falando? — Alguma coisa explodiu no Campo de Marte, ouviu alguém gritar _Viva a Quinta Coorte_ e teria parado para olhar se sua amiga não tivesse passado o braço por seus ombros e a puxado para longe da multidão e dos gritos do namorado de Calypso.

— Não vai querer saber agora. — Ela suspirou para seu olhar prolongado. — Você vai entender sozinha, se não entender eu digo: prometo. — O olhar perdido dela para o horizonte a deixou confusa.

Annabeth a soltou quando avistaram a principia, deserta àquela hora da noite.

— Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas você está pensando demais. — Sua reação foi apenas piscar, talvez ela estivesse com febre. — Eu entendo que queira se descobrir e está com a cabeça cheia. — Semicerrou os olhos, tinha algo errado. — Mas não acha que está complicando demais o que é simples?

— O que deu em você? — Balançou levemente a cabeça, a pergunta saiu apenas para mostrar sua surpresa, sua dúvida real era outra. — O que é que não está me contando? — Ela estalou a língua, olhando para o céu enquanto as engrenagens em sua cabeça remodelavam o plano. — Annabeth!

— Eu só acho que o Jason tem mais direito do que eu de dizer o que está acontecendo. — A namorada de Percy suspirou, ainda tentando esconder seja lá o que fosse.

Se Piper não estivesse surpresa a menção do ex-namorado teria usado a chame para acabar logo com aquilo.

— O que ele tem a ver com isso? — Seja lá o que fosse o _isso_.

— Você deveria falar com Jason. — Sentenciou, como se isso fosse acabar com todos os seus problemas. — Sabe que ele ainda gosta de você, né? — Sua raiva crescente cessou de imediato, sem que notasse olhou para trás, onde o filho de Júpiter comemorava a vitória com sua antiga Coorte.

— Imaginei. — Ela que havia terminado o namoro afinal. — Achei que se a gente se afastasse um pouco seria mais fácil. — A verdade era que não sabia como agir e, com toda as questões com Reyna mal conseguiu espaço na cabeça para pensar no que fazer em relação ao romano.

— Acho que deveria falar com ele, sobre tudo. — Annabeth andou até seu lado, olhando para a mesma direção. — Vai te ajudar a clarear os pensamentos. — Não conseguiu deixar de rir do comentário.

— Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes disse que estou confusa, é tão óbvio assim? — Ela a acompanhou na risada, seu suspiro pesado saiu apenas para terminar de tirar a tensão em seu corpo. — Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas... — Já estava mais do que na hora de parar com a covardia. — Eu gosto da Reyna. — Piper julgou a si mesma por ter medo de dizer, minutos mais cedo, já que as palavras soaram tão naturais e suaves em sua boca.

— E vai contar pra ela? — A voz da filha de Athena saiu animada com a ideia, Piper ponderou.

— Eu não sei se estou pronta para isso. — Ouvir respostas sobre seus sentimentos ou lidar com eles sendo expostos. — E também não quero que a Reyna ache que sou contra ela se juntar as Caçadoras de Ártemis por causa disso. — Sentir o olhar de Annabeth a fez fita-la. Uma de suas sobrancelhas estava arqueada, como se houvesse acabado de ouvir que 2 mais 2 era igual a 37. — Eu realmente acho que ela vai se arrepender disso, estou pensando nela, não em mim.

Annabeth a encarou longamente, analisando suas palavras com cuidado, por fim sorriu, como se visse graça em uma piada oculta.

— Você é a filha de Afrodite aqui, eu não vou questionar. — Ela riu de sua cara de nojo.

— Eu acabo de tomar uma atitude completamente anti-Afrodite e é isso que você me diz? — Deu um soquinho em seu braço, por mais que sua voz estivesse irreverente, suas palavras eram verdadeiras.

Não queria ser como a mãe.

— Vai falar com o Jason? — Indagou quando começaram a andar novamente até o Campo de Marte.

— Vou. — Suspirou a palavra, procurando juntar coragem dentro de si para tal. — Chega de adiar isso.

Annabeth concordou com o que disse e começou a narrar uma briga entre Percy e Reyna naquela tarde, que teria prestado atenção se sua mente já não estivesse longe, pensando em como sua vida tinha se complicado tanto.


	10. Ingrediente 08: Entenda o Significado de Gostar de Alguém

Jason não era um especialista em relacionamentos.

Sua descendência não ajudava, — apenas um lunático pediria conselhos amorosos a Júpiter, — sentia-se muito parecido com Percy quando o assunto era romance: tentando entender um jogo indecifrável e que só conseguia compreender quando alguém desenhava a situação, sem deixar brechas para que a informação soasse errada. Admitia ser distraído enquanto a isso, as vezes até achava que era uma forma de se defender de toda a atenção que as pessoas lhe davam apenas por ser filho de um dos Três Grandes, de psicologia estava longe de saber algo, portanto não cravaria nada.

E mesmo entendendo suas limitações: aquilo já havia passado dos limites.

— 99? — Reyna repetiu o número sem tirar os olhos do mapa do Acampamento Júpiter que cobria boa parte de sua mesa na principia. — Quer construir 99 templos em uma colina? — Aurum e Argentum voltaram seus rubis luminosos a Jason, tão descrentes quando sua dona.

— Pensei em começar com os 12 Olimpianos. — Apontou para os círculos que havia feito no papel. — Podemos criar um desenho com esses templos, depois construir pequenos altares para os deuses menores.

— Como Ômega do Acampamento Meio-Sangue? — O tom de Reyna saiu com seriedade, mas foi fácil para o loiro detectar um desafio e uma pitada de diversão em seus olhos.

Ela estava lhe chamando de grego, dizendo nas entrelinhas que deveria fazer mais para conseguir seu aval. A resposta que deu foi um sorriso.

— Tinha pensando em fazer no formato de 12, podemos usar os templos de Júpiter, Marte e Plutão para começar o desenho. — Riscou o mapa com o número em algarismos romanos, formando o mosaico. — Doze Olimpianos, Décima Segunda Legião Fulminata. — Reyna cruzou os braços, ainda analisando o mapa com cuidado e atenção, seus galgos continuavam atentos, esperando seu aval para morder o visitante ou ganhar uma jujuba.

— Muito bom, Grace. — Suas palavras saíram sem emoção ou contentamento: ainda não estava convencida. — Mas me diga uma coisa. — A filha de Belona finalmente o encarou com o olhar firme que ele bem conhecia. — A deusa a quem você fez essa promessa, onde vai construir seu templo? — Jason conteve o sorriso irreverente.

Reyna não era nada fácil.

— Cimopoleia é uma ninfa grega, não tem contraparte romana. — Arqueou a sobrancelha, fingindo estar surpresa.

É claro que já sabia disso.

— Fez uma promessa a uma deidade grega e quer usar território romano para cumpri-la? — A pretora acariciou o cabo de sua faca de prata na cintura, o que deveria soar como uma ameaça a quem não a conhecia, embora o filho de Júpiter soubesse que era apenas uma mania que ela sequer percebia. — Me responda Jason Grace: por que eu deveria dar terras e uma pequena fortuna da legião para construir templos gregos em território romano? — A pretora apoiou as mãos na mesa e se aproximou, a voz consideravelmente mais baixa.

Agora Reyna tentava intimida-lo de verdade.

— Porque a minha promessa ajudou a salvar o acampamento. — Respondeu com simplicidade, ajeitando os óculos enquanto a expressão da filha de Belona se fechava. — Porque sou filho de Júpiter, foi pretor e dei minha palavra como um semideus romano. — Mediram forças por um momento, até Reyna suspirar de cansaço, o que fez um sorriso nostálgico se abrir em seu rosto.

Quantas vezes escutou aquele som antes de alguma crise acontecer e serem obrigados a embarcarem em uma missão suicida?

— Você vai convencer o senado, não vou me meter nisso. — Sentenciou, encarando o mapa como fosse um buraco para o Tártaro.

— Tudo bem. — Sentou-se quando ela fez o mesmo, quase conseguia ouvir os pensamentos cheios de questões que seria obrigada a resolver.

— E eu não vou aguentar os Lares ou o Témino me chamando de _graecus_. — Pegou algumas jujubas no pote, Aurum e Argentum se agitaram a seus pés. — _Você_ vai falar com eles.

— Sem problemas. — Ela rolou os olhos para seu comentário, como se visse muitos problemas.

— Deuses, só são use arquitetura grega clássica. — Jogou as jujubas vermelhas para que os cães a pegassem no ar, ela encarou o pote, com certeza querendo sua dose de açúcar matinal.

Era engraçado pensar que a alguns anos era rotineiro para ele passar na padaria que ambos adoravam, pegar um capuchino para si mesmo, um chocolate quente meio amargo com canela e chantily, — que ele sempre roubava a cereja, — para ela. Uma caixa de donuts, metade com chocolate e granulado colorido, metade glacê polvilhado de açúcar.

Jason sentia falta disso.

Era verdade que nunca quis a responsabilidade de ser pretor, ou até mesmo a de um filho de Júpiter, era exaustivo sentir os olhares de um povo todo esperando que os comandasse, mas isso não queria dizer que não houvessem momentos bons. O Acampamento Júpiter fez parte de sua vida e foi seu lar por anos.

Talvez ainda fosse sem a intervenção de Juno.

— Soube que terminou a escola mortal a pouco tempo. — O comentário de Reyna o tirou de seus pensamentos. — O que pretende fazer agora? — A pergunta saiu em um tom banal, como se fosse uma conversa sobre o tempo.

O que Jason sabia ser uma mentira.

— Não sei ao certo. — Optou pela sinceridade. — Gostei de ter uma vida normal nesse tempo. — Pela primeira vez sua maior preocupação foi a nota em física. — Mas foi meio estranho, diferente na verdade. — Como experimentar uma comida nova e não saber se gostou ou não. — Muito pacífico.

Exceto quando Piper terminou com ele.

— Chato, talvez? — Ele sorriu para sua piada. — O cargo de Octavian ainda está vago. — E voltou a brincar com a faca, dando tempo para que compreendesse o convite. — Não vou pressiona-lo a aceitar, mas não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor que você para ele. — Escolheu mais jujubas para os galgos, dessa vez pegou as verdes.

Jason encarou o mapa, sem saber o que dizer.

Havia pensado várias vezes em como desenvolver aquele projeto, várias maquetes, desenhos, ideias e dois anos de preparo, porque queria que saísse perfeito, fez uma promessa e a cumpriria da melhor forma possível, como filho de Júpiter, como romano, como meio-sangue.

Os dois anos que passou no colégio interno em Santa Bárbara foram verdadeiramente bons, pode se misturar a multidão de alunos como apenas mais um pela primeira vez na vida, provando um pouco da normalidade que sempre quis.

Mas se dissesse que tinha absoluta certeza que era isso que queria para o resto da vida seria uma mentira. Havia sentido falta do refeitório cheio e bagunçado, dos Jogos de Guerra e da Caça a Bandeira, dos morangos do Acampamento Meio-Sangue e de Aníbal, o elefante.

— Eu não sei o que responder. — Optou por dar a resposta mais franca possível.

— Não se preocupe, tem 99 templos para construir, vai ter tempo o suficiente para pensar no assunto. — E piscou para ele, Aurum tocou a mão dela com o focinho, pedindo por atenção. — Eu sei que você nunca quis cargos de poder, mas não posso deixar de considera-lo. — Justificou, acariciando a cabeça do autômato.

— Você pode não acreditar. — Já que ele mesmo nunca fez nada para mudar a impressão que todos pareciam ter. — Mas eu senti falta disso. — Correu os olhos pela mesa polida, cheia de pergaminhos e documentos. — Era corrido e trabalhoso, mas me dava a sensação de que estávamos fazendo a diferença. — Abriu um sorriso quando seus olhos recaíram no mapa, o lugar que o recebeu como um dos seus e que deu o próprio sangue para salvar mais vezes do que poderia contar. — Também senti falta desse clima.

Dessa vez, quando a encarou, a dúvida na expressão de Reyna era verdadeira, enquanto interpretava suas palavras. As circunstâncias e situações os afastaram, — guerra, namoro, Vênus, — mas isso não significava que não eram amigos.

Jason não queria mais viver em prol do que as pessoas esperavam que ele fizesse.

— Reyna. — Respirou profundamente, tomando coragem para fazer a pergunta. — Você realmente gostava de mim?

Em um momento ele achava que sim, em outro achava que não. A última ocasião em que esteve com ela foi a noite antes dos planos de Juno começarem, não havia acontecido algo palpável, sem promessas, declarações ou coisas do tipo, apenas olhares significativos, quando se luta quase uma vida inteira com uma pessoa isso bastava.

E Juno aconteceu, a Profecia dos Sete aconteceu, Piper aconteceu.

Eles nunca haviam falado sobre isso e, Jason admitia culpa nisso, em algum momento Reyna passou a lembra-lo do que Roma representava, toda a pressão que era obrigado a aguentar porque as pessoas o viam como um líder que nunca quis ser. O que era injusto, ela não tinha culpa de nada, a própria sofria com isso. Era sua amiga e, queria que fosse feliz, o que também desejava a Piper, se as duas fossem felizes juntas, para ele estava tudo bem.

A questão que o deixou completamente confuso era a ignorância de ambas, quando Annabeth e Leo vieram falar consigo.

´´Como vocês podem gostar uma da outra e não sabem disso? ``

Todo mundo sabia.

A pretora riu levemente e relaxou sobre a cadeira, encarando o teto, como se tentasse se lembrar de algo a muito esquecido.

— A verdade é que o meu orgulho estava ferido e queria provar que Vênus estava errada. — Maneou a cabeça, parecia rir de si mesma, pegou mais jujubas quando Argentum também apareceu a procura de atenção. — Se eu fui apaixonada por você? Não. — Respondeu simplesmente, fechando o pote. — Espero que seu ego consiga sobreviver. — As orelhas dos galgos murcharam ao ver sua guloseima ser trancafiada. Jason ficou feliz de ouvir o comentário, porque isso significava que estava tudo bem.

— Nunca vi você fazer tantas piadinhas com a mesa cheia de papéis, aconteceu alguma coisa boa? — Disse de forma causal, tentando tirar alguma informação de Reyna.

— Sim, se chama paz. — Tentou não parecer decepcionado com a resposta. — Nem acredito que os deuses conseguiram ficar dois anos sem causar problemas globais.

— Deve ser um novo recorde. — Encarou os olhos vermelhos de Argentum, esperando por alguma ideia. — Deve estar animada com as Caçadoras também, conseguiu se entender com a Piper sobre isso? — Talvez ser um pouco mais direto resultasse em algo.

O que veio de imediato, seu maxilar tensionou, o olhar se perdeu no mapa do acampamento, sem realmente enxerga-lo, e ali era possível ver todos os sentimentos conflituosos fugindo dela, sem que conseguisse esconder.

Óbvio.

Absurdamente óbvio.

´´Como eu noto e você não, Pipes? ``

Elas só precisavam se olhar por 5 segundos para notar.

Jason não acreditava nisso: como poderiam complicar algo tão simples?

— Consegui uma trégua. — Sua voz saiu firme, o tom dizendo claramente que não queria falar sobre assunto.

A vontade do filho de Júpiter era gritar _vocês se gostam_ e tranca-las em um quarto por 3 horas, Leo com certeza o ajudaria com isso, mas infelizmente pegar Reyna de surpresa era difícil.

Dakota tentou uma vez e perdeu 2 dentes.

— Eu disse que eles estariam ali. — Ouvir a voz de Percy tirou Jason de seus devaneios. — Ué? Virou pretor de novo? — O filho de Júpiter virou-se com um sorriso para o amigo, até ver que Piper estava com ele.

— Cadê o Frank? — Ela mesma perguntou, olhando para os cantos, como se o amigo fosse saltar a sua frente como uma aranha gigante. Havia uma caixa com 4 copos de café para viagem, o filho de Poseidon tinha outra em mãos, embora Jason não conseguisse identificar o que tinha dentro.

— Está cuidando do Aníbal. — Reyna encarou-o com reprovação. — Já que alguém fez o favor de quebrar a perna do tratador dele nos Jogos de Guerra.

— Foi o Percy. — Se defendeu.

— Eu nada. — Deixou a caixa na mesa, Jason se pôs a enrolar o mapa e arrumar os desenhos que Malcolm havia feito. — Piper me salvou da biblioteca, então viemos salvar vocês. — Abriu a caixinha, com quatro fatias de bolo de morango, a filha de Afrodite depositou as bebidas no espaço que Jason havia arranjando.

— Na verdade a gente pensou em chamar vocês para comermos na padaria. — A grega encarou a pretora com censura. — Mas você com certeza inventaria uma desculpa. — E sentou-se sobre a mesa, Reyna encarou o ato, provavelmente pensando se deveria comprar a briga, quando Percy fez o mesmo ela suspirou.

— Eu não posso sair daqui no meio da manhã. — O que era verdade, Piper apenas rolou os olhos.

Ela estava se divertindo.

— É tudo café? — Perguntou para ninguém em específico.

— Chá. — Percy apontou, o que não fez muita diferença, já que a filha de Afrodite o pegou. — Chocolate quente. — Foi a vez de Reyna pegar o seu. — Frappuccino — O grego deu um gole nesse antes de terminar. — E naked.

— Achamos que o Frank estaria aqui, então pegamos o favorito dele. — Piper encolheu os ombros, Jason apenas pegou o copo.

— Café é bom de qualquer jeito. — Havia aprendido isso ao ver Leo construindo o Argos II.

— Os pegasus e os unicórnios se adaptaram? — Reyna indagou aos dois, Percy não parou a mordida em seu pedaço de bolo, restando a Piper responder.

— Conseguimos um acordo. — Deu de ombros, como se detalhes fossem irrelevantes. — Drew e o Butch vão embora amanhã. — O suspiro de alívio não foi uma surpresa. — Finalmente vou conseguir comer na mesa com vocês.

— Como assim? — Disse Percy depois de engolir um pedaço, a filha de Afrodite rolou os olhos.

— Minha irmã não queria ficar sozinha com o Malcolm e me arrastava pra lá. — O desgosto em sua voz quando falou de Drew soou mais brando aos ouvidos de Jason.

— Vocês não se odeiam? Por que ela fez isso? — Reyna parecia tão curiosa quando Percy, embora olhasse para os papéis na mesa.

— Ela é doida. — Abanou a mão, como se os detalhes não valessem a pena, o filho de Poseidon apenas deu de ombros, mais interessando no restante do pedaço de bolo. — Annabeth me disse que vocês quase se mataram ontem.

Percy e Reyna pigarrearam ao mesmo tempo.

— A gente só estava... — Ele começou, procurando a ajuda dela com o olhar.

— Testando as habilidades um do outro, nada demais. — Pontuou, com o tom de pretora que ele conhecia bem, um sorriso divertido e feliz adornou o rosto da grega.

Fazia tempo que não via Piper assim.

Era fácil achar a filha de Afrodite com um olhar perdido, mesmo que tentasse disfarças, Jason sequer sabia qual era o problema, tão pouco se ela o deixaria ajudar.

— Annabeth disse que você quase estourou sua espada. — Ela encarou o namorado da amiga, depois voltou-se para a pretora. — Seus machucados na bochecha estão até combinando. — Percy disse alguma coisa que Jason não conseguiu captar, concentrado nos olhos em caleidoscópio, que por sua vez davam total atenção a pretora.

Até um cego poderia ver o que estava acontecendo ali e, mesmo assim ambas apreciam alheias ao óbvio.

Jason não acreditava nisso, mas...

Talvez fosse hora de ensinar uma ou outra coisa sobre amor a uma filha de Afrodite.


	11. Ingrediente Extra: Ouça os Filhos de Athena

Sua mochila rosa choque estava em cima do beliche, cheia e com as costuras prestes a arrebentar: exatamente como no dia em que chegou no Acampamento Júpiter. Maleta prateada de maquiagem: checada pela segunda vez.

Os romanos tinham uma forma bem diferente de organização, portanto quando soube que teria que dividir aquela tenda enorme com gregos em geral, e não apenas com seus irmãos, Drew preferiu esconder seus bens para que nenhuma filha de Hermes lhe causasse problemas.

Ou tivesse que raspar a cabeça de alguém.

Missão completa com sucesso a ponto de deixar a parte cavalo de Quiron com inveja: feito.

´´Me despedir da cabeça de texugo: feito. ``

Xingar a mãe ao menos uma vez ao dia: feito.

Fugir de Malcolm: ainda estava no processo.

´´Foi você, Piper. Eu tenho certeza que foi você que contou para ele! ``

Se Drew não estivesse com tanto medo de ir ao refeitório daria um jeito de contar todos os micos dela para a pretora.

´´Tenho certeza que ela adoraria ver as fotos que tenho de você dormindo. ``

Aquele cabelo não tinha perdão.

´´Por que pelos deuses você usa um pijama da Hello Kitty?``

Piper era sua irmã, mas jamais a perdoaria por atrocidades como aquelas.

Nesse momento estava sentada ao lado do estábulo, comendo uma maçã para fingir não estar com fome, talvez se esperasse alguns minutos ali o irmão de Annabeth saísse do refeitório e lhe desse a chance de se despedir da comida do Acampamento Júpiter.

Malcolm estava morando com a irmã em Nova Roma, portanto não teria que se preocupar em se esquivar dele no alojamento dos gregos, era só esperar meia-hora, comer o mais rápido possível e entrar em sua tenda.

Amanhã cedo estaria na carruagem com Butch e alguns campistas e fim, não teria que se preocupar com aquele olhar sagaz e irritante por um longo tempo.

Sem sorrisinhos provocadores as suas custas, a incitando a provoca-lo, apenas que ele rebatesse e a deixasse sem graça, sem olhares analíticos, como se ele soubesse exatamente o que estava pensando.

Não veria mais os olhos cinzentos cintilando de curiosidade quando fazia algo que ele julgava inesperado, tão pouco o sorriso com covinhas que vinha logo em seguida.

A forma como ele ajeitava os óculos sempre que tinha um problema em suas mãos, ou como parecia mais feliz em ganhar no Roubo a Bandeira quando o chalé de Ares perdia, nada disso faria parte de sua vida.

O riso irônico saiu rouco por sua garganta.

Patético.

´´Você não é esse tipo de garota, Drew Tanaka. Lembre-se: você não tem coração. ``

A primeira vez que ouviu que era um ser desalmado e insensível foi de seu primeiro namorado, quando tinha 13 anos, antes de Afrodite, antes de entender que ser bonita era uma grande vantagem e, que isso faria de sua vida muito mais complicada.

Ela não tinha coração, porque aceitou namorar aquele garoto para dar uma lição em uma das garotas que fingia ser sua amiga.

Não tinha coração, pois descartava aqueles que se aproximavam dela apenas por seu rostinho bonito.

Era uma pessoa horrorosa, porque apenas alguém assim poderia incentivar os irmãos a quebrar corações, afinal, o restante do mundo não os enxergava como um pedaço de carne em exposição, era apenas coisa de sua cabeça.

Apenas um ser mesquinho gostaria de ser temida, odiada e invejada por esse poder.

E deuses, ela não se importava em não ter coração, Drew só queria que a deixassem em paz, que ninguém tentasse ser seu amiguinho ou tivesse a ideia idiota de conquistar seu coração.

Afinal, ele sequer existia.

Ambas as partes lucravam com aquela simbiose, as garotas gostavam de ter uma rival linda e malvada que queriam vencer, e Drew queria ficar sozinha e ter as regalias que alguém naquela posição sempre tinha.

Era perfeito.

Infelizmente seu clichê de _high school_ não durou para sempre.

´´É sua culpa, Piper. Do nada você não quer mais o Superman e tá atrás da Mulher Maravilha, desbalanceou tudo. ``

Drew suspirou, esperava que ao menos sua irmã tivesse o final que queria e, que a mãe deixasse sua garota em paz.

Quase cuspiu o pedaço da maçã que estava mastigando, rindo como uma criança.

´´Você? Logo você torcendo pela McLean? O Tártaro deve ter congelado. ``

Levantou-se, olhando para as janelas do estábulo a procura de algum unicórnio que quisesse o restante de sua fruta. Jogou a maçã na baia mais próxima, onde um unicórnio cor caramelo estava.

Ponderou por um momento enquanto encarava o céu limpo cheio de estrelas, estava entediada: deveria dar uma volta pelo acampamento ou simplesmente voltar a tenda e checar se sua maleta de maquiagem continuava com o cadeado?

— Que guarda horrorosa você tem. — Virou-se de supetão e tentou se afastar, o que quase a fez cair. O riso que ela conhecia muito bem, e infelizmente teria saudade, soou. — Calma, eu não sou tão feio assim.

— É claro que é. — Não pode deixar de provocar. — O que está fazendo aqui, Pace? — Cruzou os braços, tentando manter ao menos a pose, pois já não conseguia fingir para si mesma que a presença dele não mexia consigo.

— Procurando você. — Disse com obviedade, dando um passo à frente. Drew avaliou suas opções.

´´Se eu correr ele vai me alcançar, posso fingir que vou beija-lo e dar uma joelhada nas partes baixar, assim ele não vai ter chance. ``

Se usasse o charme e falhasse, — porque na verdade não queria que ele fosse embora, — seu orgulho seria destruído, isso não poderia permitir.

— Por que está me olhando como se quisesse me dar um soco? — Parou a sua frente com as mãos no bolso da calça jeans, a filha de Afrodite simplesmente não entendia como ele poderia agir assim.

´´Eu xingo, mando você embora e estou realmente planejando te dar um soco, por que você sorri pra mim? ``

Era masoquista, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

— Eu não gosto de você. — Seus olhos se ligaram aos dele, esperando ver magoa, incerteza, raiva ou qualquer emoção negativa.

— Sério? — Indagou com inocência fingida, tendo a certeza de que estava mentindo.

´´Ok, eu estou mentindo, mas como você sabe disso? ``

Como poderia saber que não estava apenas brincando com ele quando o pediu em namoro? Ter tanta certeza que estava mentindo agora?

Como poderia gostar dela? Se tudo o que fazia era para afasta-lo.

— Você nem é bonito, e é magrelo. — Destacou a última parte. — Parece uma salsicha albina. — Aquela frase tinha feito Lacy chorar, por algum motivo anormal Malcolm deu risada.

´´Você puxou isso do seu pai, porque Annabeth teria ralado a minha cara no asfalto. ``

— É, acho que ser alto me deixa magrelo mesmo. — Sentiu um leve tremor na pálpebra esquerda enquanto ele puxava a blusa laranja e se avaliava. O filho de Athena estava a obrigando a usar sua última cartada.

´´Vamos ver até onde você consegue ir com esse sangue de barata. ``

— Eu prefiro mil vezes o Mark. — Soltou o comentário casualmente, torcendo para ser algo além de diversão em sua expressão.

— Quem é? — A curiosidade e confusão a ajudaram a retomar parte de sua confiança.

— Um filho de Marte, um deus da guerra de verdade. — Malcolm comprimiu os lábios, o que deveria tê-la deixado satisfeita, mas a única emoção que cresceu em seu coração foi a tristeza.

— Minha mãe é vingativa, Drew. — Sua voz soou séria. — Melhor retirar o que disse. — Rolou os olhos, não era hora de falar de mães malucas.

— Ele é lindo, sabia. Até ganhou o MPT. — Soltou um som de concordância, como se houvesse se lembrado.

— Esse cara. — Ele mexeu no cabelo ondulado, rindo de uma piada não compartilhada. — Jason, Mark e eu, você realmente gosta de loiros. — Encarou-o, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— É isso que vai dizer? — O filho de Athena a fitou em dúvida, Drew suspirou, tentando não ficar irritada, o que não funcionou. — A sua namorada está se derretendo por outro cara e é só isso que você vai dizer?! — Avançou um passo, indignada demais para notar que o fez.

— Você quer que eu tenha ciúmes de você? É isso? — Nunca esteve tão próxima de realmente bater nele. — Quer que bufe e te arraste pelo braço para os lugares, como um babuíno? Qual é Drew, não sou troglodita. — Não respondeu, porque aquela foi a primeira vez que viu o brilho de irritação em seus olhos, embora tenha sumido em uma questão de segundos. — Você admitiu que é minha namorada. — Sua voz soou duvidosa, mesmo sendo uma afirmação.

— Cala a boca, Pace. — Encarou a janela do estábulo, pensando se conseguiria montar um unicórnio e fugir daquela situação.

— Que bonitinho. — Murmurou, como se falasse de um filhote de cachorro.

— Cala a boca! — Encarou o chão escuro, querendo que as borboletas em seu estômago sossegassem de uma vez.

Como aconteceu?

´´Você nunca deu nenhuma brecha, como foi gostar desse cara? ``

Era tão estranho que pensasse ser coisa de Afrodite?

— Você está feliz? — A voz de Malcolm soou baixa e suave.

— O que? — Voltou a fita-lo, tentando entender do que exatamente ele falava.

— Você está feliz? — Rolou os olhos.

— Eu pareço feliz? — Apontou para o próprio rosto. — Seu magrelo oxigenado. — Murmurou no mesmo tom que ele, sem a necessidade de falar mais alto, dessa vez o garoto a sua frente não riu.

— Você está triste agora, se as coisas derem errado entre a gente vai estar triste também, não quer ao menos tentar? — Ainda que delicado, sua voz soou séria, Drew apertou os braços cruzados.

Estavam tendo _aquela_ conversa.

DR...

´´Não! ``

— Não tente usar a lógica da sua mãe contra mim, Pace. — Tentou disfarçar, o loiro apenas suspirou.

— Deuses...Você gosta de mim, eu gosto de você. — Apontou um para o outro, como se explicasse a um surdo, o que Drew odiou, porque era ter a verdade esfregada em sua cara duas vezes seguidas. — Por que quer complicar algo que é tão simples?

— Você não gosta de mim. — Invocou o pensamento que sempre estava presente em sua cabeça. — Você é masoquista, me acha engraçada e gostosa, é isso. — Empregou charme em sua voz, porque queria que aquilo fosse verdade.

Seria doloroso, mas aprenderia a lição de uma vez por todas.

´´Você não tem coração, você não tem coração, você não tem cora...``

— Di Immortales... — Um riso curto escapou pelos lábios. — Você inventa cada coisa. — Antes que pudesse se dar conta, sentiu o toque da mão de Malcolm em seu antebraço, deu um passo para trás por puro reflexo.

— O que vai fazer? — A pergunta escapou de sua boca, ele a encarou com tédio.

— Pegar a mão da minha namorada, eu posso? — Respirou fundo, tentando não soar mais patética do que se sentia. — Por que sempre age assim quando tento encostar em você? — Pegou sua mão quando descruzou os braços, seu coração retumbava no peito como uma banda marcial.

´´Porque tenho medo de me trair, seu idiota. ``

Aquilo era tão bobo, estar nervosa porque um garoto segurava sua mão.

´´Pare de agir como a virgem que você não é. ``

Seu olhar focou as mãos unidas, os dedos de Malcolm entrelaçando com os seus pouco a pouco. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele tentava toca-la.

Das outras vezes tentava apenas como forma de provoca-la, como no almoço dias atrás, os dois beijos que tinham trocados fora ela quem tomou iniciativa. O primeiro quando estava bêbada, o segundo enquanto discutiam isso, Drew não resistiu e, se odiava por isso.

Infelizmente tinha um fraco por caras altos e loiros, como Piper tinha por pretores romanos.

— Eu sei que esse é seu departamento. — Começou com a voz suave, como quem explicava a uma criança. — Mas diz que não gosto de você, como se isso fosse lógico. — Forçou-se a encara-lo nos olhos, o coração se aquecia a cada palavra. — Se tem algo que aprendi estudando física quântica é que não se deve procurar lógica onde ela não existe.

— O que? — Ele maneou a cabeça, claramente aquela parte não era importante.

— Eu gosto de você e você gosta de mim, é só isso, não tem mais o que pensar. — Estalou a língua, sentindo o orgulho sendo pisoteado.

— Como você é convencido. — Sussurrou irritada, Malcolm apenas suspirou, mesmo que o olhar divertido continuasse lá.

Ele estava tão calmo, como se...

— Eu sou observador. — Tocou a ponta de seu nariz com a mão livre, sorrindo como uma criança que vê neve ao acordar. — E está na sua cara. — Deuses, como queria socar sua cara por ter lhe dito a verdade de um jeito tão fofo.

Os olhos de Malcolm chegavam a uma Drew que odiava mostrar, a Drew fraca que se magoava quando alguém dizia não gostar dela, a Drew que se sentia mal quando um garoto falava de seu corpo ou espalhava mentiras por onde passava. Malcolm enxergava além da máscara que mostrava a todos e, isso a deixava com medo.

De que outras pessoas a vissem também, suas fraquezas e receios, não queria voltar a ser idiota.

— Caramba, Tanaka. — E de alguma forma, ele pareceu ter lido seus pensamentos, apertou sua mão, em uma forma de passar confiança. — Você não tem jeito.

— Estou indo embora. — Claro que ele sabia, havia corrido o dia todo daquele momento, mas sentiu que deveria dizer.

— Eu sei, Jason me contou. — Semicerrou os olhos.

´´E a Piper contou ao Superman. ``

— Vagabunda. — Exclamou, sentindo a traição por tabela.

— Ei... — Murmurou para que se acalmasse, levando a mão livre a sua cabeça para fazer carinho, a sensação de ser um filhote de cachorro voltou. — Eu vou passar um tempo por aqui ajudando o Jason, mas está tudo bem, mensagens de Íris são baratas. — E piscou para ela. Drew tirou a mão dele de sua cabeça, não queria seu cabelo com frizz.

— É minha última noite aqui. — Comentou, sequer tentou soar inocente e, Malcolm não pareceu entender.

´´Como pode ser tão virgem? ``

— Eu sei. — Foi sua única resposta, Drew suspirou, irritada com aquela lerdeza.

— Não vai tentar nada? — Foram momentos com a sinfonia dos grilos até o loiro finalmente entender.

— O que? — Soou ofendido. Por que ele soou ofendido?

´´Como pode agir assim quando uma garota linda como eu se oferece pra você? ``

— Não vai dar uma de mão boba? — Talvez se explicasse com todas as palavras ele entendesse. — Inventar uma desculpa pra gente ir pra um lugar afastado e....

— Para aí mesmo. — O porquê de seu olhar assustado, Drew jamais saberia. — Com que tipo de cara você saia?

— Com os normais, você que é bocó...

— Isso não é normal. — Pontuou. — Já disse que não sou um troglodita. — Estalou a língua, encarando o estábulo, não queria falar sobre isso, de alguma forma Malcolm achou engraçado. A mão que estava entrelaçada na sua se desprender e, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sentiu os braços dele a envolvendo.

Seu primeiro instinto foi recuar do abraço, porém dessa vez conseguiu frear suas reações naturais, apertando a criatura que jamais seria tão heroico quanto Jason ou tão gostoso quanto Mark.

Mas que era gentil e atencioso, que reconhecia seu verdadeiro _eu_ e que seu coração inexistente havia escolhido.

— Isso é estranho. — Murmurou, satisfeita em ouvir as batidas aceleradas do coração ao pousar o a cabeça em seu peito.

— É estranho mesmo. — Aquela foi a primeira vez que o bom humor em sua voz a contagiou o bastante para ser motivo de um sorriso. — Acha que pode se acostumar? — Pensou por alguns segundo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Não tinha mais força alguma para fugir dele ou de si mesma.

— Sim... — Afastou-se para encara-lo. — Acho que sim. — Malcolm sorriu, e seu olhar foi direto até os lábios dele.

´´Ok, nada de lugar afastado, mas ao menos eu poderia tirar uma casquinha antes de ir embo...``

— Se quer tanto que eu te arraste pra algum lugar, então vamos para o refeitório, aposto que você não... — Segurou o rosto dele com as mãos, seu olhar dizia claramente para ficar quieto.

Estava com fome, mas isso poderia esperar.

As mãos em suas costas escorreram para sua cintura, a fim de lhe dar sustentação enquanto se colocava na ponta dos pés.

O primeiro beijo que roubou dele era um embaralhado em sua cabeça por causa do álcool, apenas se lembrava de estar irritada consigo mesma. O segundo foi um impulso, entretanto a raiva continuava presente, o empurrou assim que conseguiu tomar o controle de si mesma novamente e o xingou de algo antes de sair correndo, não eram boas memórias, mesmo que marcantes.

O terceiro foi o oposto dos demais.

Seus lábios tocaram os dele gentilmente, sem pressa alguma, completamente consciente de sua mão subindo até o cabelo loiro e macio que chamava tanto sua atenção, uma das mãos dele também subiu, acariciando suas costas, arrepiando sua pele por baixo da camiseta laranja, Drew não se importou de se mostrar afetada por tão pouco.

Já não havia o que esconder.

Inclinou levemente a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo, sem mãos bobas, sem prensadas na parede, pressa ou comentários fora de hora. Era um beijo, apenas um beijo, mas que despertou reações nela que nunca havia experimentado.

— Vai bagunçar o meu cabelo, idiota. — Murmurou, rente a seus lábios quando se separaram, sentiu o sorriso se desmanchar em seus lábios quando ele a beijou novamente, apenas um selinho.

´´Vou ter que tomar a iniciativa em tudo, seu bocó? ``

Deveria ter se incomodado, mas estava feliz com a ideia, em ter seu próprio tempo para a evolução de sua...

Relação?

´´Deuses, eu estou ferrada. ``

Como havia dito, Malcolm a arrastou até o refeitório, andou com ele de mãos dadas até a mesa em que Piper e Jason sempre se sentavam com os amigos, ameaçou sua irmã quando seu olhar simplesmente não deixava a surpresa de lado e comeu sua última refeição no Acampamento Júpiter.

Depois andaram juntos até sua barraca, onde ele ficou irritado por ter feito insinuações:

— Pare de me olhar como seu eu fosse um tarado.

Beijou-o outra vez e se despediram.

´´Você vai se ferrar tanto que deveria começar a estocar lenços para as lágrimas agora. ``

Drew tinha certeza que seu namoro, — deuses, — teria fim do pior jeito possível, mas infelizmente, Malcolm tinha bons argumentos.

E apenas uma idiota não ouviria um filho de Athena.


	12. Ingrediente 09: Esteja Preparada para Desistir

Sair para um lugar isolado e romântico com a garota por quem se está apaixonada talvez não fosse a melhor forma de esconder seus sentimentos.

Infelizmente Piper não conseguiu se convencer disso.

´´É só agir normalmente que ela nem vai notar. ``

Mesmo que todo mundo soubesse, nas palavras de seus amigos.

— Uma BMW? — Continuou a trançar as flores colhidas na caminhada até o Jardim de Baco, ignorando o quanto o assunto a deixava envergonhada. — Teria sido mais discreto roubar um trator.

— Eu não roubei. — Sempre que contava essa história Piper se sentia como uma assaltante perigosa, quando tudo o que fez foi usar magia sem querer.

— Vai dizer que não _pediu emprestado_ pra chamar a atenção do seu pai? — Não precisou encarar a pretora para saber que ela se divertia com a história.

— Claro que não. — Ouvir a risada de Reyna a confirmou que sua mentira soou pouco convincente. — Eu tinha 15 anos e queria saber como...

— Por favor, McLean. — Suspirou.

— Tá, foi pra chamar a atenção do meu pai. — Infelizmente naquela época a filha de Afrodite não se importava se chamar a atenção era bom ou ruim. — Mas eu não achei que fosse dar certo. — Como poderia alguém entregar um carro caro a uma adolescente sem habilitação?

— Você não controlava o chame na época, não é? — O rosto da pretora entrou em sua visão periférica, olhando para as flores em suas mãos como se tentasse adivinhar o que estava fazendo, já que perguntou duas vezes e Piper se negou a responder.

´´É meu jeito de não dar bandeira perto de você. ``

Estava apaixonada, queria ficar com ela, mas a ideia de flertar com Reyna agora não a gradava, seu objetivo era fazê-la ficar, não porque gostava dela ou algo do gênero, mas sim para que voltasse a ver o acampamento como um lugar ao qual queria estar e esquecesse aquela ideia absurda.

Só então permitiria a si mesma tentar conquistar a pretora.

— Era bem inconstante, quando eu mais precisava não conseguia usar. — Era desesperador ouvir a voz falhando quando a vida de seus amigos dependia dela. — Com o tempo aprendi que o charme só funciona se eu acreditar no que estou dizendo. — Ergueu as flores a altura de seus olhos, em busca de defeitos, apenas para fugir dos olhos cor de obsidiana. — Às vezes quando estou com muita raiva uso sem querer. — Como quando mandou uma garota irritante de sua sala pular no chafariz do pátio ano passado.

Seu espírito não foi bondoso o bastante para fazê-la parar.

— Quanto maior a magia, mais ela depende das emoções para funcionar. — Recitou, como se lesse as palavras em um livro. — Deve ser complicado ter poderes assim. — Seus olhos foram atraídos até ela, que olhava para o horizonte, concentrada nas próprias palavras. — Dá para adivinhar o humor do Frank pelos animais em que ele se transforma, Hazel parou de invocar pedras amaldiçoadas, mas elas aparecem por aí uma vez ou outra. — A cada palavra a expressão de Reyna se tornava mais cansada. — É realmente uma grande responsabilidade ser um dos Sete. — O suspiro aliviado abriu um sorriso em seus lábios.

— E sua maior preocupação é com os poderes? — Considerando que Reyna matou um gigante misógino praticamente sozinha, talvez fizesse sentido, voltou a olhar a coroa de flores em suas mãos. — É meio complicado as vezes, eu não gostei quando descobri. — A noite em que foi reivindicada por Afrodite também não era sua preferida. — Mas ele me ajudou a salvar meus amigos quando precisei. — Foram tantos momentos que Piper se sentia compensada por todas as vezes que foi obrigada pelo pai a fazer tratamento contra cleptomania. — O charme faz parte de mim.

— É, faz mesmo. — A voz de Reyna soou baixa e distante, fitou-a novamente.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Por algum motivo a pretora pareceu surpresa com sua pergunta.

— Que concordo, faz parte de você. — Ela deu de ombros e cruzou os braços, a grega imaginou se estava se sentindo desprotegida com o cabeço solto, com a blusa roxa do acampamento e calça jeans. — Notei que tinha magia na voz na primeira vez que a vi. — E Piper notou que estava mudando de assunto, mas a curiosidade com a fala a fez deixar a questão de lado.

— Como? — Não tinha tentado usar depois que Término quase a vaporizou com seus olhos lazer e, estava tão assustada com tudo que mesmo se tentasse não funcionaria.

— Sei reconhecer magia quando vejo. — Piper não ficou satisfeita com a resposta simples.

— Sem que eu tenha usado contra você? — Normalmente seu charme desnorteava quem fosse seu alvo, as únicas vezes em que descobriam era quando ele não funcionava. — Como pode saber?

— Eu sinto. — O ceticismo em seu olhar fez a pretora encolher os ombros. — Morei quase 3 anos com uma feiticeira que usava charme para transformar homens em porquinhos-da-índia, aprendi a identificar. — Conseguiu aceitar a justificativa, mesmo com ressalvas. — Depois que treinei com Lupa ficou mais fácil me defender desse tipo de situação. — Pela forma corriqueira a qual Reyna falava, não estava a desafiando, porém foi assim que a grega se sentiu.

— Como é que você foi parar na ilha de Circe no Mar de Monstros? — Não tinha imaginação suficiente para imaginar tal coisa. Reyna mordeu o lábio inferior, parecia incerta sobre como responder.

— Minha irmã e eu queríamos um lugar seguro para morar. — Deu de ombros, como se qualquer lugar servisse. — Eu era praticamente uma camareira, mas não podia dizer que era ruim não ter que lidar com monstros e fantasmas o tempo todo. — Estava para perguntar de que fantasmas ela falava, mas a pretora não lhe deu tempo. — Até Annabeth libertar o Barba Negra. — Coçou o pescoço, claramente a lembrança não era boa.

Piper continuava curiosa, mas não queria que Reyna se fechasse de novo.

— Então quer dizer que se eu usar o charme em você ele não vai funcionar? — O olhar da pretora se tornou cauteloso.

— Eu não disse isso. — Por algum motivo desconhecido sentiu-se analisada pelo olhar prologando. — Só reconheço os que tem essa habilidade e isso me dá uma vantagem. — Não sabia porque, mas seu orgulho estava reclamando.

— A é? — E talvez esse fosse o motivo do sorriso pequeno e insistente de Reyna. — E qual é a vantagem? — Só notou que se aproximou dela quando a pretora encarou sua movimentação.

— Posso me programar. — Semicerrou os olhos, querendo uma explicação melhor, até o suspiro da romana soou divertido. — Como quando nos conhecemos, eu queria negociar a paz, porque sabia que o contrário nos levaria a ruina.

Piper engoliu em seco, aquele foi o pior encontro diplomático de todos os tempos.

— Annabeth era a líder de vocês, Percy era parcial, Jason também e Leo não sabe levar nada a sério, mas nenhum deles poderia afetar minha decisão, você sim. — Piscou por 3 vezes, surpresa com suas palavras. — Era arriscado mostrar minhas intenções a alguém com esse tipo de habilidade, me lembro de ter dito a Annabeth que não poderia confiar em você.

Foram necessários alguns segundos para que arfasse, indignada. Reyna apenas soltou um riso curto.

— Não leve para o pessoal, ok? Só estava sendo cautelosa. — Deu de ombros, irritada apenas pelo humor em sua voz. — Por sorte Jason estava apaixonado o bastante para querer passear com você em um momento tão tenso, assim não tive que ser grossa com a minha convidada. — Piper deixou a coroa de flores no colo, voltando o olhar colina a baixo.

´´Por que você tem que falar do Jason agora? ``

Ainda estava juntando coragem para conversarem.

— Claro que eu também notei que você estava muito assustada, então não me preocupei tanto em vigia-la. — Sua atenção voltou a pretora, queria tirar aquele sorriso provocativo na marra.

´´Você fez de propósito. ``

— Você fala como se eu estivesse tremendo de medo. — Sentiu o orgulho ser fisgado outra vez.

— Bem... — Encarou-a com aborrecimento no olhar.

— Hoje você está insuportável, sabia? — Murmurou, voltando a dar atenção a sua coroa de flores.

Ser cobaia das piadinhas de Reyna não era o que esperava quando ela a convidou para passear com Aurum e Argentum, — que sumiram ao notar um esquilo no gramado, — a verdade é que aquela era a primeira vez que a via tão relaxada, sem reclamações sobre fofocas, algum problema no acampamento ou brigas, sem pretora.

Ao seu lado estava Reyna, apenas Reyna.

Ela havia lhe dito que Nova Roma estava de portas abertas se quisesse ficar e, cada vez mais Piper conseguia se imaginar vivendo naquela pequena cidade com os amigos, como um refúgio do mundo exterior, sem monstros, paparazzi ou seu histórico de garota problemática. Seu coração se enxia de expectativa de ter Reyna presente naquele futuro também.

´´Eu posso me acostumar com isso. ``

Pela primeira vez sentiu que não poderia negar ser filha de sua mãe.

— Não fique brava. — Rolou os olhos, mesmo que um sorriso bobo quisesse surgir em seus lábios ao ouvir a voz suave, sem qualquer indício de tensão ou cansaço. — Só estou brincando com você. — Deu de ombros, apenas para não dar o braço a torcer.

Piper sentiu o toque suave dos dedos de Reyna colocarem uma mexa de seu cabelo atrás da orelha, escorrendo gentilmente por seu maxilar até o queixo, dando fim ao contato sutil e carinhoso.

E quase provocando seu ataque cardíaco.

Seus olhos se encontram com os dela, tentando resistir a vontade de beija-la a duras penas, estava tão perto...

´´Você quer fazer as coisas direto, não seja idiota! ``

— Oh, desculpe. Eu assustei você? — Seu cérebro lenteado demorou alguns segundos mais para notar que aquela era sua vingancinha por ter brincando com ela da última vez que vieram até o Jardim de Baco. — Você vai me contar o que tem aí ou vai continuar me deixando na expectativa? — Indicou a coroa esquecida em seu colo.

Com o cérebro voltando a receber sangue, o sorriso de Piper saiu diabólico.

— Feche os olh...

— Não. — Disse, sem dar espaço para que tentasse persuadi-la. — De novo não. — O sorriso da grega não se desfez.

— Tá bom, isso não faz muita diferença de qualquer forma. — Pegou a coroa, com intenção de coloca-la sobre a cabeça de Reyna, o que teria feito se a própria não houvesse segurando seus pulsos, os olhos em obsidiana perdidos na situação.

— O que está fazendo? — Sorriu para seu tom cauteloso.

— Dando uma coroa a uma rainha. — Foi a vez da pretora ficar aborrecida.

— Você realmente vai começar a imitar as piadas do Valdez? — Piper fez força para alcançar seu objetivo e, de alguma forma Reyna usou essa força para inclinar seus braços para o lado e volta-los para baixo, mesmo com os pulsos voltados para o chão ela não a soltou.

´´Isso tudo é medo de flor? ``

— Por que não? — Indagou, achando graça de seu desconforto. — Vai ficar linda em você. — Não estava brincando, mas a expressão de Reyna estava ofendida do mesmo jeito.

— Porque não. — Disse, como se isso fosse um argumento maravilhoso. — Você que fez, então você deve usar. — Respirou fundo para não rir, partindo para uma tática diferente.

— Reyna. — Murmurou de forma doce, puxando levemente o pulso, apenas para indicar que queria que ela a soltasse. — Por favor. — Puxou seus pulsos novamente, agora livres de suas mãos, a expressão contrariada surgiu ao ajeitar a coroa em seu cabeça, enquanto Piper não conseguia conter seu sorriso vencedor. — Eu não usei o charme.

— Eu sei. — E esse parecia ser exatamente o motivo do aborrecimento em sua voz.

— Eu disse que ficaria ótimo. — Falou, enquanto a pretora olhava para a parreira, como uma criança posta de castigo, a filha de Afrodite riu baixinho e se pôs a encarar a vista.

Era um meio de tarde no fim do inverno, e mesmo assim a temperatura no acampamento era amena, o cheio do jasmim e o zumbido suave das abelhas e do chafariz a deixaria tranquila mesmo em um dia cheio e tumultuado, a vista para Nova Roma mostrava o quanto aquela cidade foi construída com dedicação e amor, linda como poucos lugares que visitou.

— Eu quero ficar aqui. — Murmurou, certa do que dizia e com um pressentimento bom com aquela tomada de decisão. Encarou a pretora quando ela fez o mesmo, absorvendo o significado de suas palavras os poucos.

— Fico feliz com isso, McLean. — Disse no mesmo tom, com um sorriso em sua voz.

— Não é tão incrível quanto o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. — Alfinetou, como não poderia deixar de fazer. — Mas posso me acostumar com essa vista. — Reyna deu um soquinho em seu braço.

— Nem pense em roubar o meu lugar especial. — A pretora fitou Nova Roma, com uma expressão de satisfação no rosto.

E Piper se controlou para não dizer que aquele poderia ser o lugar especial _delas_.

´´Primeiro convence a ficar, depois flerta. ``

— Você sentiria falta daqui se fosse embora, não é? — Queria ter uma conversa sincera e tranquila com ela, portanto teve o cuidado de manter a voz suave.

E mesmo com todo cuidado Reyna respirou fundo, sabendo que ali teriam um embate.

— Passei boa parte da minha vida aqui. — Começou, fitando a cidade que se estendia a frente. — Foram muitos momentos bons e ruins, fiz amigos e inimigos, vivi coisas que jamais imaginei que viveria. — Girou o anel de Belona em seu dedo, exatamente como o filho de Hades fazia. — Mas tudo tem um começo, um meio e um fim, minha estadia aqui terminou. — Reyna a fitou com um sorriso resignado, enquanto Piper sentia um nó se formar em seu estômago.

— Você disse que Roma é para aqueles que merecem. — Disse devagar, tentando soar menos desesperada do que se sentia. — Se não quer ser mais pretora, por que não tenta ser apenas uma civil? — A filha de Belona tirou com cuidado a coroa de flores, o gesto fez o medo crescer em seu peito.

— Isso não tem a ver com meu cargo. — Em contrapartida ela parecia confiante e tranquila, como se nada que dissesse pudesse mudar sua escolha. — Apenas sinto que meu tempo aqui acabou, fiz o que pude por ele: o Acampamento Júpiter não precisa mais de mim.

— E o Nico? — Dessa vez não pode controlar o tremor em sua voz. — Ele vai ficar arrasado, você sabe disso. — Não estava exagerando e, pode ver uma oscilação nos olhos da pretora, ela dedilhou a tatuagem de Belona.

— Quando fizemos a viagem com a Athena Parthenos, doei força ao Nico o tempo todo. — Seu tom de voz soou levemente sombrio, como se lembrasse da sensação. — Senti seus temores, suas dores e seu cansaço, e também dividi os meus com ele. — Reyna se encolheu levemente, quase como se estivesse com frio.

Piper sentiu vontade de segurar sua mão, mas não queria correr o risco de atrapalhar o relato.

— Temos uma ligação, não estou negando isso. — Comprimiu os lábios antes de respirar fundo, como se tomasse uma decisão. — Ele mudou muito nesses últimos anos, não é mais o garotinho com medo de pessoas. — A voz dela soou orgulhosa. — Nico não precisa de mim, ele tem amigos que pode contar, um dia ele vai entender.

— Entender o que? — Sua voz saiu mais alta sem que conseguisse contê-la. — Que está deixando ele para trás? — Já não estava mais falando apenas do filho de Hades.

— Piper. — Seu nome saiu em tom de aviso.

Deuses...Era tarde demais para isso.

— O que? — Esperou que sua voz parecesse irritada, mesmo que sentisse apenas receio. — Não é isso? Você e eu sabemos que a Thalia não vai voltar. — Não dizia isso na frente de Jason ou Annabeth, apenas para não magoa-los com a verdade. — Não envelhece, os monstros que mata voltam a vida, é uma prisão imortal.

Sua primeira impressão sobre as Caçadoras de Ártemis foi a que todos pareciam ter: imortalidade? Legal! Mostrar aos monstros quem manda? Legal! Servir uma deusa totalmente _girl power_? Legal!

Até notar o quanto Jason sentia falta da única família que teve na vida e, que ela não tinha intensão alguma de voltar.

— Esquecer as pessoas que se importam com você, sair por aí em uma caçada infinita até que algo dê errado e você morra, é isso mesmo que você quer? — Sem calma, resignação ou vontade de ter uma conversa sensata, Piper sentiu o suspiro de Reyna ressoar pelo Jardim de Baco.

— Por que? — E contrariando tudo que seu rosto mostrava, sua voz saiu baixa e suave como um suspiro. — Frank ficou surpreso, mas está feliz, Annabeth nem questionou. — Os olhos negros a sondavam, exigindo uma resposta. — Só me diz por quê isso te incomoda tanto?

´´Porque eu só quero que Nova Roma seja meu lar porque você está aqui. ``

— Eu já disse, eu... — O riso sarcástico de Reyna massacrou sua confiança. — Não acho que é isso que você quer de verda...

— Não tente mentir para mim. — Pronunciou as palavras lentamente, a rigidez delas lhe mostrou que a abertura que conquistou devagar em sua armadura estava fechada. — Me diga a verdade: por que?

´´Porque gosto de você, quero mostrar que a minha mãe não sabe de nada, quero que me deixe curar seu coração. ``

— Olha lá pra baixo. — Indicou Nova Roma. — Olha pra esse lugar, você faz parte dele, Reyna. — Como ela poderia negar tal fato? Quando até passeando com os cães e seu dia de folga ainda vestia aquela camiseta. — Você faz parte do Acampamento Júpiter e ele faz parte de você.

Piper sentiu-se dentro de um navio após uma tempestade, a sensação de que o silêncio seria mais alto que os trovões, como se a luta contra o mar houvesse acabado, por um segundo sentiu alívio, ao ver a expressão incrédula de Reyna, assimilando suas palavras lentamente.

Um segundo de alívio, para que o mar voltasse a se agitar outra vez.

A romana fechou os olhos, quase como se algo estivesse doendo, voltou a ficar aflita quando a pretora respirou profundamente, de forma entrecortada, como tentasse conter a emoção.

— Reyna... — Ela levantou uma das mãos, pedindo para que esperasse.

— Deuses, Reyna... — Murmurou para si mesma, o sarcasmo em sua voz a deixou ainda mais preocupada. — O que você esperava que fosse acontecer dessa vez? — O riso irônico a deixou desnorteada.

— Reyna, o que...?

— Você... — Disse mais alto, apenas para corta-la, quando a filha de Belona abriu os olhos novamente não havia traço algum dos momentos divertidos que passaram na tarde, da honestidade que pretendiam ter ao conversarem sobre aquele assunto ou a mágoa que havia acabado de ver em seu rosto, era como se estivessem em guerra outra vez, e Reyna se obrigasse a desempenhar seu papel com perfeição. — Você também me vê como se eu fosse o Témino, um monumento falante do acampamento? Não é? — Indagou outra vez quando não respondeu, concentrada no tom polido e impessoal.

´´Não, não, não... Você estava se abrindo, não me trate assim outra vez.``

— Não precisa me olhar assim, é bem comum. — Ela deu de ombros, olhando para Nova Roma. — Mas não precisa se preocupar, Hazel será uma ótima pretora, ela vai cuidar tão bem do Acampamento quanto eu. — E levantando-se devagar.

O que fez Piper despertar de seu transe, imitando seus movimentos.

— Eu não quero que você fique por causa do Acampamento Júpiter. — Fitou-a nos olhos ao dizer, notando o quanto ela não acreditava em suas palavras.

— Você pode achar estranho, mas eu não sou só isso. — Pousou a mão no símbolo da blusa. — Não sou só uma comandante, sou uma pessoa também.

— Eu sei disso... — Olhos dela pareciam opacos e pouco receptivos, conformados... — Eu não te vejo assim, você entendeu errado, eu... — Pousou a mão em seu ombro.

— Chega, Piper. Já chega. — Encerrou a conversa, os dias que poderiam passar juntas, o embate que se estendia por quase 3 semanas. — Vou comunicar meu desligamento nos próximos dias, apoie sua amiga até que ela se sinta confiante na função. — E lhe deu as costas para desder a colina.

O chão abriu a seus pés.

— Re-Reyna! — Segurou seu pulso, para impedi-la de ir embora, ela não poderia ir embora daquele jeito, sem lhe ouvir direito. — Esper...

A filha de Belona puxou o braço como se o contato a queimasse, mas o que lhe doeu mais foi ver o marejar em seus olhos.

— Deuses, pare! — Exclamou, sem conseguir mais manter a postura de pretora. — Por favor, pare. — Implorou, sem forças para discutir. — Só me deixe ir embora... — Voltou a descer a colina, dessa vez tendo êxito, Piper apenas a assistiu-a se distanciar com as lágrimas borrando sua visão.

Completamente consciente de que seu último pedido era maior do que parecia.


	13. Ingrediente Extra – Consiga Apoio

325, 326, 327...

Fazia dois dias em que o templo de Plutão havia se tornado seu lugar favorito no Acampamento Júpiter.

Quieto, escuro, frio, sombrio, milhares de ossos para contar até dormir e ninguém se aproximava: perfeito para pessoas que se sentiam miseráveis.

Exatamente como Piper naquele momento.

328, 329, 330...

Sempre que fechava os olhos o desastre voltava em looping em sua mente, o olhar magoado de Reyna era como um soco no estômago, todas as vezes.

331, 332, 333...

Sua irmã estava certa? Afrodite havia marcado Reyna? Ou Piper era apenas estupida demais ao conseguir fazer exatamente o contrário de suas intenções?

334, 335, 336...

Havia magoado Reyna, quando apenas queria ajudar a curar seu coração.

337, 338, 339...

Estavam se abrindo uma com a outra, se conhecendo... Estava indo tudo tão bem...

340, 341, 342...

´´Você estragou tudo, agora ela vai embora. ``

Abraçou os joelhos, sem força alguma para fingir que não queria chorar.

Como havia conseguido? Estragar tudo para si mesma, machucar a garota que estava apaixonada e reforçar sua determinação em ir embora?

Voltou a encarar os crânios que formavam a parede a sua frente, tentando se lembrar onde parou a contagem.

1, 2, 3...

Reyna poderia ser feliz se juntando as caçadoras?

4, 5, 6...

Será que todos estavam certos e não era loucura?

7, 8, 9...

Nico entenderia um dia?

10, 11, 12...

O rangido alto da porta chamou sua atenção.

´´Ótimo, vou ter que assustar outro casal maluco que quer namorar aqui...``

Jason?

O Filho de Júpiter procurou nos cantos, até achar o que estava encolhida contra a parede, seu olhar cuidadoso deu o indício de que precisava sobre sua aparência. Seus passos ecoaram pelo ressinto sombrio, ele sentou ao seu lado, pigarreando por motivos que desconhecia.

— Você sumiu por dois dias. — Não era uma acusação, mesmo que ele soasse preocupado. — Não a vi nem no refeitório.

— Estou comendo em um restaurante em Nova Roma. — Tinha medo de sua reação ao ver a pretora.

O templo de Plutão era o único lugar no em todo o Acampamento Júpiter que não a fazia se lembrar de Reyna.

— Dakota me disse que viu você saindo daqui ontem, então resolvi chegar. — As vozes ecoavam pelo templo, como um som morto. — Pipes, você não é assim.

— Assim como? — Murmurou, se perguntando se no túnel de entrada do acampamento a deixariam chorar me paz.

— Você não deixa seus amigos preocupados. — Engoliu em seco, tentando varrer a culpa para algum lugar. — Ou se esconde assim quando sabe que ganharia quantos abraços coletivos fossem necessários.

— Desculpe, por preocupar vocês. — Não era culpa de seus amigos se estava um caco. — Eu só não queria ter que explicar o que aconteceu. — Relembrar em sua cabeça já lhe dava vontade de chorar, não conseguiria dizer duas palavras sem que as lágrimas a impedissem de continuar.

— Brigou feio com a Reyna, não é? — Encarou o loiro ao seu lado, indignada. — Não me olhe assim, você some e ela fica esquisita, não foi difícil entender.

— Esquisita? — Um bolo se formou em sua garganta.

— Distante. — Ele deu de ombros, como se isso não fosse importante no momento, o que Piper discordava. — Você não disse a ela, disse? — Seu olhar se perdeu nas centenas de caveiras a frente.

´´Deuses, a _lguém_ não sabe disso? ``

Aparentemente apenas Reyna.

— Diga a ela como se sente. — Mordeu o interior da bochecha, Jason pegou sua mão, querendo lhe passar força. — Piper, está tudo bem. — Riu com ironia.

— Não está nada bem, eu não... — Hesitou, sentindo o choro voltar. — Eu não quero ser igual a ela... — Limpou o rosto com as costas da mão. — Você...

— Está tudo bem. — Ele passou o braço por seu ombro para abraça-la. — Eu sei, ok? Acredite em mim, está tudo bem. — Teve vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Jason Grace era o melhor amigo que poderia querer.

— Hazel me disse que Reyna marcou uma reunião com ela para amanhã. — A espinha da filha de Afrodite gelou, Jason a soltou para fita-la nos olhos. — Você vai tomar um banho, jantar comigo e falar com a Reyna ainda hoje. — E se levantou, oferecendo a mão para ajuda-la.

Encarou sua figura por um momento, a voz suave e amigável a incentivando, o sorriso cortês, junto a mão estendida, para ajudar a garota que gostava a se declarar para outra pessoa.

— Jason, eu amo você. — Dessa vez não teve medo de dizer, porque ele sabia o real significado de suas palavras.

— Também amo você, Pipes. — E ela sabia o significado das dele, e esperava que um dia se transformassem também, pegou a mão de seu amigo.

Com aquela relação consertada, precisava dar um jeito em apenas mais uma.


	14. Ingrediente 10: Se Tudo der errado, ao Menos Diga a Verdade

Idiota.

Significado: pessoa que carece de inteligência, de discernimento; tola, ignorante, estúpida.

Era exatamente assim que Reyna estava se sentindo.

Ignorante, tola e estúpida.

Essas palavras circulavam por sua mente o tempo todo, fosse no silêncio da principia, quando lutou com Percy novamente, — perdeu por pouco, mas a revanche já estava marcada, — ou com o barulho irritante do secador de cabelo, como naquele momento.

´´Uma cena...Você armou uma cena. ``

Nem com 12 anos se permitiria agir daquela forma, era até difícil de acreditar que não foi um pesadelo.

´´Ela não está aparecendo no refeitório. ``

Reyna estava preocupada.

´´Eu saberia se ela tivesse ido embora. ``

E isso não a deixava menos aflita.

No dia anterior, quando Frank perguntou se tinha visto Piper recentemente a romana teve vontade de mandar seus galgos a procurarem, apenas para se certificar de que estava tudo bem.

Felizmente a parte racional de seu cérebro, — um tanto morta atualmente, — a fez notar o quanto aquilo era bizarro, que dentro do acampamento estaria segura e, mesmo se isso fosse uma inverdade, Piper havia protegido suas costas durante uma guerra, sabia se cuidar muito bem.

´´Ela só está me evitando. ``

Não poderia culpa-la, Reyna também se evitaria se fosse possível.

Havia jogado suas frustrações em cima dela sem pensar duas vezes, Piper não tinha culpa se estava apaixonada por ela. Ouvi-la dizer que a considerava parte do acampamento doeu como um soco na boca do estômago, mas não era diferente do que a maior parte das pessoas pensavam, a grega não era obrigada a vê-la de outra forma apenas porque essa era a vontade de Reyna.

Tinha que se desculpar com ela antes de ir embora.

Desligou o secador, aliviada com o fim daquele barulho, mesmo que sua cabeça ainda estivesse em um ritmo acelerado, vestiu sua camiseta branca com a frase _I <3 Barrachina_ e um short de tecido leve, já que agora não conseguia mais olhar para seu kimono preferido.

Quando sentou-se no carpete da sala, a frente da mesinha de cento, seus olhos foram puxados até o pergaminho dourado de comunicação, mordeu o lábio inferior, incerta se aquilo era loucura, desespero ou consequência de alguma batida na cabeça que não se lembra, Reyna suspirou.

´´Não é como se não falar com ela fosse mudar alguma coisa. ``

Desenrolou o pergaminho, não foram necessários mais que alguns segundos para ser atendida, sempre eficiente em tudo que se propunha a fazer. Encarou o holograma que surgiu a sua frente, sentada em sua mesa polida e vestida como uma verdadeira amazona viciada em trabalho.

E, mesmo sabendo que eram parecidas, Reyna nunca se sentiu tão semelhante a ela quanto naquele momento.

— Reyna? — Hylla indagou, como se a ligação fosse um tipo de ilusão bem programada.

— Sim, é a sua irmã. — Seus olhos não deixaram a incredulidade de lado, mesmo que concordasse com a cabeça.

— Muito bem. — Cruzou as pernas e recostou na cadeira negra muito bem estofada. — Qual deus é o problema da vez?

— Nenhum. — O que por si só já era muito estranho. — Eu... — Seu orgulho ainda lutava. — Preciso de um conselho. — Disse a contragosto, sentindo a garganta arranhar. Os olhos de Hylla circularam pela sala discretamente, como se esperassem ver algum ninja do Walmart camuflado na parede.

— Você? Pedindo um conselho meu? — Riu levemente da cena esquisita, em um momento normal, Reyna teria rolado os olhos ou ido direto ao assunto, entretanto esse estava longe de ser o caso.

— É o que as irmãs fazem, não é? — Questionou em uma voz sem humor. — As irmãs normais. — Em outro momento teria se irritado consigo mesma por soar tão melancólica e carente na frente de Hylla.

Provavelmente se sentiria assim ao desligar a ligação. Sua irmã a sondou por um momento.

— Ok. — Entrelaçou as mãos no colo, como se fosse negociar o preço com um fornecedor. —Qual o problema? — Pensou por um momento em como narrar a questão sem dizer mais que o necessário, o anel de sua mãe passou a ser girado em seu dedo.

— Eu...

— É sobre as caçadoras, não é? — O tom de deboche a fez pensar seriamente em jogar o pergaminho pela janela, porém havia outra questão a ser explorada.

— Quem? — Sequer tentou conter o tom de ameaça em sua voz.

— O que? — O sorriso da irmã saiu satisfeito, mesmo fingindo não saber do que falava.

— Quem me espiona pra você? — Seu tom exigia uma resposta, qualquer outra pessoa teria ficado ao menos receosa, Hylla apenas deu de ombros.

— Por favor, maninha. Eu sou a rainha das amazonas. — E era a única resposta que estava disposta a lhe dar. — Diz logo qual o problema. — Pescou o leve tom impaciente.

´´Como conseguiu ficar desesperada a esse ponto, Reyna? ``

— Eu não sei se...

— Então não vai. — Sentenciou, cruzando os braços quando a encarrou aborrecida.

— Você não vai me deixar falar? — Mediram forças por alguns segundos a mais, até Hylla suspirar.

— Nunca tivemos tempo de conversar sobre isso, Circe, deuses dando trabalho, você sabe. — O arrepio em sua espinha confirmou o que sua intuição apontava desde que tive aquela ideia maluca. Hylla inclinou-se para mais perto, exigindo com o olhar que fosse sincera. — Você é assexual?

— O que? — Foi a única coisa que pode dizer, surpresa com o rumo daquela conversa. Sua irmã suspirou com impaciência.

— Assexual, uma pessoa que não sente atração sexual. — Foi sua vez que de suspirar. — Você é? Ou acha que é?

— Não. — Resmungou, olhando para a TV desligada a sua frente, sem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

— Odeia homens? — Alguém veio trazer uma pilha de papeis e um copo de café para viagem a sua mesa, e nem assim ela deixou de inquirir a resposta. — Estou falando de ódio de verdade, quer que eles morram?

— Claro que não. — Infelizmente sabia onde sua irmã queria chegar.

— Então por que quer se meter com as Caçadoras de Ártemis? — A voz dela saiu indignada, Reyna encarou o carpete, sentindo-se como uma criança. — Se quiser um trabalho pra caçar monstros, sempre precisamos de itens raros para feitiços, que você conseguiria com o pé nas costas, pagamos muito bem e pode se divertir com o cara que quiser. — Voltou a encarar o rosto da irmã, levemente desnorteada.

— O que? — Hylla rolou os olhos para sua lerdeza pouco habitual.

— Só me escute: por que você quer ir? — E tomou um gole longo do café, lhe dando um tempo para pensar.

— As caçadoras perderam muito na batalha contra Órion... — Começou incerta, sabendo que se a conversa fosse presencial Hylla lhe daria um soco, e poderia dizer isso apenas pela forma como ela havia a fitado antes de devolver o copo a mesa. — Eu só achei que poderia ser útil e...

— Reyna: a verdade. — Estranhou a falta de irritação em sua voz, mas não deu atenção a ela.

Poderia enfeitar sua resposta, achar milhares de justificativas, mas a verdade era apenas uma:

— Não me sinto mais necessária aqui. — Havia feito tudo o que poderia pelo Acampamento Júpiter, não conseguia pensar em mais motivos para continuar ali. Os movimentos do holograma cessaram, ou a comunicação estava instável ou havia pego a irmã de surpresa.

— Necessária? — Indagou devagar, como se saboreasse a palavra.

Fazia tempo que Reyna não sentia medo de deixar Hylla irritada.

— Não estamos mais em guerra, temos paz entre gregos e romanos... — Parou suas justificativas ao ver compreensão nos olhos da irmã, _finalmente_ alguém a entendia.

— Caralho, é por causa do papai. — Sua voz espantada e baixa fez seu corpo enrijecer.

Não tinha ligado para falarem sobre _aquele_ assunto.

— Não é. — Cerrou os punhos com força, não iria falar sobre isso.

— É claro que é. — E Hylla não se importava nem um pouco com sua vontade. — Ou vai dizer que você não foi pro Acampamento Júpiter por causa dele? Não me evita porque isso te faz lembrar dele? — Reyna encarou os próprios pés, sem conseguir sustentar o olhar da irmã, e nem isso pareceu agrada-la. — Reyna!

— O que?!

— Foda-se ele. — Disse simplesmente, voltando a sua calma habitual.

— Hylla! — Sua irmã rolou os olhos.

— Ele está morto e não vai mais voltar. O que aconteceu não importa. — Completou quando abriu a boca para contrapor. — Você está viva e tem a vida toda pela frente, não interessa o que ele queria que a gente fizesse, ou se a nossa família é importante ou não para Roma. — E bateu a mão na mesa, claramente querendo lhe dar um soco. — O que você quer fazer? Onde quer estar? Foda-se quem precisa ou não de você. — E massageou a têmpora, como se estivesse com dor de cabeça.

— Não precisa ficar brava desse jeito... — Novamente se sentiu uma criança, não era uma sensação nada boa.

— Você gosta de ser pretora? — Respirou fundo para perguntar.

— É que... — Parou de falar quando sentiu o olhar assassino preso em seu rosto.

— Reyna... — Hylla praticamente rosnou seu nome.

— Sim, eu gosto de ser pretora. — Como poderia não gostar?

Claro que na maior parte das vezes era difícil, corrido e pedia para que fizesse coisas impossíveis, mas sentir que havia feito diferença para que uma dinastia toda continuasse a existir compensava seus sacrifícios, era o que dava sentido a sua vida...

´´Oh...``

— Com quem você quer estar? — Sua voz soou mais branda, notando a expressão de compreensão em seu rosto. — Quem é importante pra você?

Gostava das noites de filme com Nico, de tomar um chocolate quente com Annabeth uma vez ou outra, de suas recentes lutas com Percy e a amizade retomada com Jason, de relaxar em sua padaria preferida olhando o movimento em seu dia de folga, do olhar feliz de Frank quando o chamava de pretor ou colega, da festa de dia das bruxas que ambos os acampamentos haviam escolhido para ser um evento diplomático e celebrar a paz.

E gostaria de ter mais momentos com Piper, se isso ainda fosse possível.

— Ok, acho que entendi. — Coçou o pescoço, sentindo-se idiota outra vez, Hylla deu de ombros, ainda não parecia satisfeita.

— Então? — Encarou a irmã, sem saber o que ela queria.

— Obrigada. — Arqueou a sobrancelha, dando evidência a cicatriz em sua testa.

— De nada. — Silêncio.

— O que? — Não sabia mais o que dizer.

— Quem? — Foi sua vez de rolar os olhos.

— Quem o que, Hylla? — Por algum motivo a rainha das amazonas sorriu.

— Quem virou sua cabeça? — Seu tom saiu sugestivo, e Reyna não enrolou o pergaminho para acabar com a palhaçada porque essa atitude teria consequências.

— Ninguém virou minha cabeça. — Sua voz saiu neutra e polida. Sua irmã apenas analisou seu rosto por alguns segundos mais do que a pretora estava disposta a tolerar.

— Tá bom. — Disse por fim. — Só não esquece de me apresentar minha cunhada quando ela virar ainda mais sua cabeça e a convencer de tirar umas férias aqui em Seattle. — Sua irmã encarou um ponto além do pergaminho enquanto Reyna tentava fechar a boca.

— O que? Como você...? — Até sua irmã?

_Até sua irmã?!_

— Tenho uma reunião agora, me mande notícias, ok? — E piscou para ela. — Como irmãs normais fazem.

— Hylla... — Não sabia mais o que dizer.

— Tchau. — O holograma sumiu.

Reyna não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou encarando o papiro dourado ou quanto sua mente vagou, tentando assimilar e refletir sobre toda a informação que sua irmã havia despejado em sua cabeça.

Apenas deixou que seu corpo escorresse até se deitar no carpete macio.

´´O que é que eu vou dizer para a Hazel amanhã? ``

Frank ficaria triste, considerando a quanto tempo estava esperando para dar a notícia.

´´Nico vai me matar. ``

Claro que ele ficaria aliviado e feliz por sua desistência, entretanto isso não o deixaria menos irritado do que estava, talvez devesse falar com Will primeiro.

´´Pelo menos o Guido vai ficar feliz, sem vontade de me dar um coice na cabeça. ``

E não poderia esquecer de Piper McLean.

Lhe devia um pedido de desculpas por ter explodido na frente dela, comunicar que não pretendia mais ir embora e, contar a verdade sobre seus sentimentos de uma vez por todas, o que faria com essas informações cabia apenas a ela mesma, o que estava ao seu alcance era ser sincera.

Levantou-se, sentindo a necessidade de uma boa barra de chocolate meio amargo.

´´Comunico o Frank pela manhã, adianto a reunião com Hazel...``

E arranjaria um tempo em sua agenda para achar a filha de Afrodite, que com toda a certeza não apareceria no refeitório por alguns dias, esperava que ao menos ela quisesse ouvir o que tinha a dizer.

Achou apenas uma barra de chocolate ao leite, — o que definitivamente não era um impedimento para que aproveitasse o doce, — jogou um quadradinho na boca, deixando que derretesse lentamente.

O som estridente da campainha a impediu de continuar saboreando sua cota de açúcar do dia.

— Deuses, não permitam que o Valdez tenha colocado fogo em alguma coisa. — Murmurou para si mesma, debatendo com sua consciência se deveria ao menos colocar um chinelo para receber sua visita.

Olhou o relógio de parede da sala quando passou pelo corredor de entrada, eram 21:15.

Suspirou, tentando imaginar o pior cenário possível.

´´Mais uma guerra entre unicórnios e pegasus? Um rato assustou o Aníbal outra vez? As Portas da Morte abriram de novo? ``

Nenhum desses cenários teria quase a feito engasgar com o resto de chocolate em sua boca tanto quanto o real.

A única reação que teve ao abrir a porta foi não ter reação alguma. A sua frente estava a filha de Afrodite que não saia de sua cabeça há semanas, com sua habitual camiseta do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, calça jeans, tênis, as contas em seu pescoço e uma pena vermelha de harpia no cabelo. Nada diferente do sempre, mas a deixou sem palavras do mesmo jeito.

Talvez estivesse apenas com saudades.

— Oi... — A voz dela mal saiu, segurando o braço e mudando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, completamente desconfortável, o que deu o estalo para que Reyna voltasse a realidade.

— Olá. — Sua voz saiu firme, porém seu olhar focou-se nos pés dela. — Entre, por favor. — Deu espaço para que ela o fizesse, tentando sufocar a vontade de sair correndo.

´´Eu falaria com você amanhã! ``

Um tempo para pensar e montar um discurso, apenas isso que queria.

´´Agora você tem 30 segundos para se resolver.``

Valendo!

— Quer algo para beber? — A educação lhe daria uns momentos enquanto não conseguia coragem para olha-la nos olhos. — Tem refrigerante, suco e chá, se você preferir algo quente.

— Não quero nada, está tudo bem. — Deu meia-volta da cozinha até a sala, onde Piper estava, seus olhos se prendiam a tudo que não fosse ela, como os polos magnéticos de imãs invertidos. — Eu...

— Então sente-se aqui. — Indicou o sofá, tentando andar devagar até a poltrona, sabia que sentar longe dela era um recado nada agradável, mas estava com medo de se aproximar.

Não era hora de jogar seus sentimentos sobre Piper e, Reyna se conhecia o bastante para saber que o faria se tivesse a chance.

Cruzou as pernas, jogou o cabelo sobre o ombro direito, alongando o tempo em que poderia ficar quieta, cada segundo era precioso.

Tinha 3 coisas para dizer: por onde começar?

— O que você está fazendo? — O tom de Piper saiu receoso, o que fez com que Reyna finalmente a encarasse.

— Nada. — Não entendeu sua pergunta, o que não era importante naquele momento. — Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu no Jardim de Baco, estou certa? — Sua prioridade no momento.

— Bem... — A grega pareceu se assustar com a chegada ao ponto, sem qualquer rodeio ou introdução, entrelaçou os dedos em seu colo, tentando dar confiança a si mesma.

´´Não desvie o olhar e, não ouse gaguejar. ``

— Quero pedir desculpas pela forma como agi. — Estava irritada consigo mesma e não fez questão de esconder esse sentimento. — Acabei descontando minhas frustrações em você. — Foi a vez de Piper se ajeitar no meio do sofá, desconfortável. — Você não tem culpa de nada, isso não foi certo. — Pontou por fim, satisfeita com seu discurso improvisado.

´´Agora eu conto que não vou mais embora. ``

— Sabe... — A filha de Afrodite hesitou, o sorriso triste a deixou confusa e seu coração mais frio. — Odeio quando você fala assim comigo. — Reyna piscou por 3 vezes, sem saber se o problema eram seus ouvidos ou o cérebro. — Não sei se fui clara e você não se importa, ou se eu deveria dizer de uma vez, mas... — Piper soltou um riso curto e baixo, achando graça de sua reação. — Eu gosto quando você se abre comigo, na verdade eu adoro. — Completou, esticando as pernas e voltando o olhar para a mesinha de centro. — E me irrita quando você age assim, como se estivéssemos resolvendo negócios na principia. — Resmungou por fim.

Reyna queria ficar brava, queria _muito_ ficar brava.

´´Eram só 3 coisas, eu te diria amanhã e tudo estaria resolvido, por que você tem que ser tão imprevisível, McLean?! ``

Mas como poderia ficar brava com sua voz baixa, suave e honesta?

— Desculpe. — Murmurou encarando as próprias mãos, sem ideia do que dizer, o riso suave de Piper se fez presente outra vez.

— Você não sabe agir de outra forma, não é? — Engoliu em seco e lutou contra a vontade de cruzar os braços, sentindo-se terrivelmente exposta. — Reyna, você pode sentar aqui comigo? — Fitou suas pernas, pensado em como a voz dela poderia soar persuasiva sem um pingo de charme.

A verdade era que preferia ser obrigada cumprir sua vontade, ao menos assim não teria que forçar suas pernas a se mexerem. Concordou com a cabeça, com medo de gaguejar, levou as mãos aos braços da poltrona para se levantar, tentando parecer relaxada quando tudo o que sentia era receio e medo.

Notar que estava fugindo do olhar da grega novamente a irritou, mas não o bastante para que fizesse algo contra. Sentou-se ao seu lado, com uma distância que considerou normal, tanto dela quando do braço do sofá.

— Posso te dizer uma coisa que não contei pra mais ninguém? — Sua voz espantou o silêncio.

— Claro. — Murmurou, sem saber o que esperar. Sentiu a movimentação de Piper no sofá, tão desconfortável quanto ela.

— Primeiro a parte que todo mundo sabe, como Jason e eu começamos a namorar. A névoa nos deu lembranças falsas de que éramos um casal, até hoje não sei se Hera nos manipulou para isso, ela gosta do Jason de um jeito bem bizarro.

Enquanto Piper falava seus olhos foram atraídos até ela, primeiro para os pés, batendo o calcanhar no carpete, as mãos unidas no colo, enquanto ela olhava para o nada a sua frente, perdida em memórias.

— O Jason não se lembrava de mim, mas eu me lembrava dele. — Crispou os lábios, revivendo as incertezas daquele momento. — Fomos nos conhecendo de novo, ele gostando de mim e eu dele. — O sorriso nostálgico se dissipou com um suspiro. — Mas eu sempre me lembrava da chuva de meteoros que vimos juntos, mas que nunca aconteceu.

Reyna teve vontade de aproveitar a pausa para perguntar onde ela queria chegar, porém conteve-se ao notar as mãos unidas serem apertadas com mais força, junto à vontade que tinha de segura-las.

— Depois veio o Argos II, a ameaça da guerra, problemas atrás de problemas, e a gente se apoiava em tudo, dava força um ao outro nos piores momentos. — Piper cruzou os braços, como se sentisse frio.

E Reyna fez o mesmo, se proibindo de se aproximar dela.

— Mas tudo deu certo no final, conseguimos evitar a guerra no último segundo, o despertar de Gaia e demos uma surra em tantos gigantes que eu mal consegui contar. — Suspirou aliviada, como se até hoje temesse pelo fracasso da missão. — E aí veio a paz, Annabeth e Percy entraram na faculdade em Nova Roma, Frank virou pretor e a Hazel capitã da Quinta Coorte, até o Leo achou uma namorada e fez todo mundo de palhaço fingindo que morreu.

A pretora engoliu em seco com o tom mordaz.

— E nós decidimos terminar a escola, foi aí que as coisas mudaram, ao menos para mim. — Piper descruzou os braços, tocando o colar de contas em seu pescoço. — Acho que nunca esqueci o que a névoa fez comigo, meus sentimentos por ele estava ligados a ela, e quando a gente pode finalmente ter um pouco de normalidade essa paixão mentirosa se transformou em afeto e carinho por uma pessoa muito importante para mim, só entendi isso quando Jason disse que me amava. — Piper encarou a TV desligada, chegando à parte que era mais delicada e difícil, vê-la buscar força para continuar e não fazer nada contrariava seus princípios.

Tocou suas mãos unidas no colo apenas com as pontas dos dedos, testando suas reações, a filha de Afrodite levou os olhos a seus movimentos, deixando que seus dedos se entrelaçassem pouco a pouco, notar o sorriso leve em seu semblante deixou o coração da pretora mais leve.

— Nós já tínhamos dito um para o outro depois da guerra, quando os romanos ainda estavam no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. — Com a mão livre Piper passou a desenhar círculos nas costas de sua mão com o polegar. — Mas foi a emoção do momento, naquela época eu nem sabia o que era gostar de alguém de verdade. — Rolou os olhos para si mesma. — Quando tudo estava tranquilo ele repetiu que me amava e eu também disse isso, mas me senti estranha, como se estivéssemos falando de amores diferentes.

A expressão no rosto da grega mudou, como se houvesse acabado de experimentar uma comida e não gostado nem um pouco.

— Isso me incomodou muito, não foi difícil entender que não gostava mais dele como namorado, era melhor que a gente terminasse. — Piper soltou sua mão, apoiando os punhos cerrados no sofá. — Ele fingiu que entendia e que estava tudo bem, mas estava tão magoado. — A filha de Afrodite voltou a encarar o chão, ainda incomodada com o que aconteceu meses atrás. — Jason me olhava exatamente como o meu pai, quando eu perguntava sobre a minha mãe. — Tentou disfarçar o soluço com uma risada sarcástica.

E aquilo foi mais do que o suficiente para que Reyna deixasse seu autocontrole de lado.

Passou seu braço pelos ombros dela, afim de traze-la para perto, ato que Piper aceitou de bom grado, abraçando-a pela cintura enquanto descansava a cabeça em seu peito.

— Fiquei com tanto medo de começar a agir como Afrodite. — Disse em um fio de voz, Reyna acariciou suas costas, tentando de alguma forma passar conforto a ela. — De me apaixonar de novo e ser cruel e mesquinha.

Segurou-a pelos ombros para afasta-la, a grega não se opôs, embora tenha agarrado seu pijama, para que não se afastasse mais.

— Olhe pra mim. — Pediu baixo quando o olhar de Piper fixou no braço do sofá, levou a mão ao seu queixo, erguendo o rosto até que seus olhares se chocassem. — Você jamais seria igual a sua mãe, McLean. — Limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto com o polegar suavemente. — Vênus quer ser inesquecível na vida dos mortais. — Colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. — Você quer uma vida tranquila, sem holofotes, ser apenas você mesma. — Tirou o cabelo de sua testa, plantando um beijo suave na região, Piper soltou um suspiro inebriado, como se houvessem usado o charme contra _ela_.

— Deuses... — As mãos dela deixaram sua cintura, subindo até o rosto. — Você é tão doce... — Reyna teve a intensão de perguntar o que ela queria dizer, mas os lábios de Piper cobriram os seus antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

Suaves, quentes e macios, receptivos e contraditoriamente ansiosos, Reyna se lembrava de pensar o quanto estava chocada por...Bom....

A garota pelo qual era apaixonada estar lhe beijando.

Ela aranhou seu couro cabeludo levemente, fazendo sua pele arrepiar, suas próprias mãos desceram até a cintura da filha de Afrodite, sentindo os contornos de seu corpo e a apertando mais contra si mesma, necessitando de um contato mais intenso, porém nenhuma sensação comparou-se a da língua de Piper tocando seus lábios, ávida para aprofundar o beijo. Reyna suspirou sobre sua boca ao sentir o contato, a mente sendo tragada pelas sensações, a calidez e a necessidade daquele toque, que começou lento e que a cada segundo ganhava mais urgência.

Pois não era apenas seu corpo afetado, seu coração ansiava por ele.

Seu coração machucado, cansado de esperar por algo que a própria deusa do amor lhe negou, e que negou a si mesma, usando seu cargo para afastar outras pessoas de seu passado e suas fraquezas, cada vez mais se escondendo dentro de sua armadura dourada, onde as palavras de Vênus não poderiam magoa-la, os olhares de pena e até receio não poderiam afetá-la.

Escondida onde ninguém veria suas falhas, vendo-a apenas pelo que se deixava mostrar, como a líder que o Acampamento Júpiter teria orgulho de possuir, a que Julian teria sonhado em ver.

E agora, ofegante, sobre uma Piper de olhos fechados deitada em seu sofá, — sem qualquer noção de como e quando haviam mudado de posição, — Reyna se perguntava se poderia finalmente deixar aquele peso para trás.

Ver o sorriso suave e feliz da filha de Afrodite quando tocou seu lábio inferior com o polegar foi a única resposta que precisava.

Ela apertou sua mão com a própria, abrindo os olhos devagar, como se o coração de Reyna já não estivesse agitado o bastante.

— Oi... — A pretora não teria condições de responder mesmo se tentasse. — Não acredito que Drew estava certa sobre você.

— O que? — A surpresa a ajudou a voltar a si.

— Esquece, não é nada. — O riso baixinho a fez sorrir, sentir os movimentos das pernas de Piper a fez notar o quão a posição em que estavam era...

Íntima, sugestiva e complicada.

Sentou-se na ponta do sofá, tentando parecer menos envergonhada do que se sentia, infelizmente o sorriso lascivo de Piper mostrou que sua tentativa foi em vão. Esperou que ela se sentasse também para pigarrear e dizer...

´´O que eu tinha que dizer mesmo? ``

Eram 3 coisas.

— Você fica uma gracinha sem graça desse jeito. — Murmurou perto de seu ouvido, afastando-se rapidamente para ver o resultado de suas palavras.

— Piper. — Suspirou seu nome, pedindo para que parasse, a grega apenas riu, pegando sua mão e entrelaçando seus dedos sem cerimônia alguma.

— Foi por isso que eu menti. — Disse em tom baixo, a graça deixando sua voz. — Não queria tentar uma relação sendo como a minha mãe, quando você me perguntou porque eu queria que ficasse, não pude dizer que era porque estou apaixonada por você. — Piper suspirou, sua boca continuou a se mover, embora a pretora não conseguisse mais distinguir o que falava.

Ok, não era idiota o bastante para não entender que Piper gostava dela depois de ser beijada daquele jeito, mas ouvir era diferente, muito diferente.

Porque agora o eco da voz de Vênus em sua mente não passaria apenas disso, um eco.

— Reyna. — Chamou quando suas mãos foram até o rosto dela. — Você está me escutando?

— Não... — Disse, com o riso em sua voz.

— O Leo tentou me dizer e a Annabeth não... — Deixou a frase morrer quando notou sua aproximação. — Ok, isso também não é importante. — Capturou o lábio inferior de Piper com os dentes, como a última prova que precisava de que não estava tendo um sonho bom demais para ser verdade.

Leo e Annabeth não eram importantes, sua reunião com Hazel no dia seguinte ou o fato de que a grega estar ali depois da nove da noite era uma infração que teria que fazer vista grossa, o que importava era que Piper havia conseguido seu lar e se livrar da sombra de sua mãe.

E no caminho havia lhe ajudado a curar seu coração.


	15. Tempero a gosto: Divida Sentimentos Bons e Ruins

Reyna tentou vislumbrar o relógio digital no criado-mudo sem sucesso, apenas para ter a certeza das horas que a posição da lua minguante e as estrelas apontavam, pouco mais de três da manhã.

A princípio não soube dizer o que a acordou, descartou o barulho do vento batendo na porta de vidro que ligava o quarto a varanda, o barulho constante, porém sutil do ar condicionado e sequer pensou que a culpada fosse a respiração de Piper.

Foi apenas ao reconhecer o arrepiar de desespero em sua pele que as lembranças do sonho vieram a sua cabeça.

Fantasmas, a loucura de Julian, Hylla imóvel ao chão, o sabre de ouro imperial: pó pairando no ar.

Saiu da cama da filha de Afrodite para diminuir a chance de acordá-la, perambulou pelo quarto mal iluminado pelo luar, procurou focar a atenção em algo que a fizesse parar de tremer, depois de um tempo olhando para o mural de fotos, cheia de memórias com os amigos e familiares que nunca viu, Reyna desistiu e se refugiou na varanda.

Lupa sempre lhe disse que a respiração era o fundamento mais importante em uma batalha corpo-a-corpo, em negociações ou em momentos em que precisaria se esconder. Respirar era trazer combustível ao cérebro e aos músculos, deveria ser feita do jeito certo, para acalmar, ter mais foco em um momento crítico ou parecer confiante, ninguém levaria a sério um comandante respirando em um saquinho de papel.

E Reyna não poderia concordar mais com a deusa, entretanto, respirar nunca a ajudou a varrer aquelas lembranças de sua mente, toda vez que tinha aquele sonho e tentava fechar os olhos para pensar em outra coisa ou dormir, o pó dourado voltava a reluzir a sua frente, como milhões de pequenos vagalumes tendo seu último voo.

Era obrigada a reviver os momentos até que sua mente se exaurisse e a permitisse focar em outra coisa, porque dormir já não era possível.

Não se permitiria cair na hipótese de ter mais de um pesadelo por noite.

Mais uma vez, a pretora encarou o jardim bem cuidado da casa de Piper, olhando de cima parecia um campo de golfe com arbustos ornamentais e sem as bandeiras para sinalizar os buracos.

A filha de Afrodite precisou de quase um mês para convence-la de que o Acampamento Júpiter ficaria bem durante uma semana sem sua presença, com a justificativa de que Tristan McLean finalmente teria sua agenda minimamente livre para serem apresentados.

Reyna tinha que admitir que poucas vezes em sua vida havia ficado tão nervosa.

Agora, três dias depois de sua chegada, a romana conheceu o jardineiro e seus auxiliares, o chef francês, — de que Piper claramente não gostava, — o garagista que cuidava da coleção de carros de seu pai, — que parecia amar seu serviço, — os donos de um restaurante simples e aconchegante que Piper adorava, — as únicas pessoas que valia a pena conhecer na região, segundo ela, — haviam até mesmo passado uma tarde no telhado olhando para a casa dos vizinhos enquanto sua namorada contava uma fofoca ou outra sobre eles.

Foi apresentada a todos, menos a pessoa que viera conhecer.

´´E você não parece nada surpresa com isso, Rainha da Beleza. ``

Diria até que Piper estava feliz por terem a casa apenas para elas, mesmo que não gostasse do lugar.

Pela fresta entre as cortinas olhou para o amontoado de cobertas em que a filha de Afrodite estava embola, lembrando-se que naquela tarde ela havia dado a entender que queria conhecer Hylla.

Uma risada curta e suave escapou de sua garganta, passou a rodar o anel de ouro imperial em seu dedo, nem em seu sonho mais maluco poderia imaginar uma situação dessa.

Apresentar uma namorada a sua irmã.

´´Porque é isso que se faz quando você namora e tem alguma família. ``

Pensar sobre isso lhe causava um sentimento de estranheza no peito, e Reyna tinha total consciência de que se sentia assim, não porque parecia errado ou não estava feliz, era justamente o contrário.

Acariciou o metal já quente em seu dedo, que havia nascido com ela e, que esteve presente em todos os momentos de sua vida, sendo decisivo na maior parte deles, se alguém lhe perguntasse qual palavra definiria sua vida, _guerra_ seria sua primeira opção.

Era filha de uma deusa da guerra, de um império poderoso e mortífero, sua infância foi uma guerra por sobrevivência, até se tornar uma guerra para defender o legado de seu povo e o mundo.

Agora não havia mais guerra, e por muito tempo Reyna se perguntou se haveria lugar para ela em um mundo assim.

Um mundo sem o que a definiu por toda a vida, era isso que Vênus queria dizer com suas palavras?

A filha de Belona mais sentiu do que ouviu a movimentação no quarto, viu Piper sentar, coçar a cabeça e tatear a cama, olhar para os lados e fixar a atenção na varanda, acenou para ela, desejando que entendesse o sinal para que voltasse a dormir, ainda precisaria de um bom tempo para que tentasse cair nas graças de Somno.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

A filha de Afrodite se levantou, calçou as pantufas temáticas com o rosto de Aníbal que havia comprado no Acampamento Júpiter e andou a passos sonolentos até a varanda.

— O que você está fazendo? — A fala saiu arrastada e murmurada, mas cheia de indignação, Reyna teve o cuidado de não demonstrar o quanto achou a situação engraçada, enquanto tentava dizer algo que fizesse sentido às três horas da madrugada.

Piper suspirou, cansada de esperar uma resposta e estendeu a mão, claramente querendo que voltasse para cama.

— Estou sem sono. — Não era mentira, mesmo que o correto fosse dizer que estava com medo de dormir.

— Não vai recuperar ficando sentada aí no calor. — Disse, mal humorada, balançando a mão para que a pegasse, quando percebeu que não tinha intenção de voltar, Piper deixou que os joelhos cedessem devagar ao se lado, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro e abraçando seu braço. — O que foi?

Reyna crispou os lábios, deixando que os dedos dela se envolvessem aos seus, acariciando o dorso com o polegar, sentindo a pele arrepiar com o contato com a dela ainda fria por causa do ar condicionado.

O único papel que sempre prestou foi o de guerreira e comandante: altiva, forte, independente, feroz, justa, pronta para fazer o que fosse necessário. Aprendeu a ser amiga quando Nico a ensinou, agora gostaria de aprender a ser uma namorada.

E para isso precisa confiar, tanto quanto confiava em Nico.

— Tive um pesadelo. — Murmurou, voltando a encarar o jardim. — Com Julian, meu pai. — Completou, para que ela soubesse quem era.

Sentiu o corpo da grega tensionar, notando o quanto aquela conversa poderia ser séria, a pretora até conseguia imaginar o olhar preocupado de Piper enquanto ela pensava em algo para lhe dizer.

Sempre acharia seu tato exagerado a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

— Você... — Começou, hesitante como quando queria uma informação que achava ser delicada. — Quer falar sobre isso? — Indagou, afastando-se para encara-la e notar suas reações, um leve brilho de ansiedade por sua resposta foi fácil de perceber em seus olhos multicoloridos, um sorriso divertido brotou de seus lábios, deixando Piper ainda mais confusa.

— Obrigada, McLean. — Colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha da filha de Afrodite, deslizando os dedos por sua bochecha em uma caricia suave.

— De nada... — Murmurou sem certeza na voz quando encostou suas testas, completamente perdida na situação. Deixou-se ficar ali, enquanto sua mão soltava a dela para rodear sua cintura, plantou um beijo casto em sua testa antes de deixar o rosto ser acolhido para a curva de seu pescoço, respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro da garota que havia lhe tirado de seu ciclo vicioso.

O suspiro que escapou por seus lábios foi cheio de satisfação.

— É assim que você fica quando tem pesadelos? — Sussurrou ao abraça-la de volta, tentando esconder a timidez que sua atitude inesperada causava.

— Não. — A pretora fechou os olhos, sentindo a textura macia do cabelo de Piper enquanto embrenhava seus dedos ali. — Normalmente consigo controlar meus pesadelos. — Um reflexo no Jardim de Baco, se não os quisesse precisaria apenas tocar o espelho d`água. — Mas com meu pai não costuma funcionar. — A filha de Afrodite a apertou mais em seus braços, como forma de apoio, dando o tempo que precisasse e, a chance de falar ou não sobre o assunto.

Em outro momento Reyna não teria sequer piscado para achar qualquer brecha e se ver o mais longe possível daquele assunto, as memórias que tinha da infância naquela casa em San Juan, enquanto brincava de esconde-esconde com Hylla ou no Barrachina experimentando coquetéis de frutas e raspadinhas de todos os sabores.

Tudo que ainda conseguia resgatar de bom era deturpado pela presença de Julian, como uma sombra agorenta que não poderia se livrar nunca, não importava o quanto corresse de seu passado, quantas guerras travasse ou quantas honras trouxesse para Roma.

Ele sempre estava ali, nas profundezas de sua mente, voltando de tempos em tempos para lembra-la da pior noite de sua vida, para lembra-la de sua culpa. Sempre que revivia aquela noite, Reyna passava por ela sozinha, como pela primeira vez, sentindo-se arrastada até um inferno particular construído em suas medidas.

E mesmo com medo por estar prestes a reviver as sensações horrorosas daquele momento, algo em seu coração pediu para que o fizesse.

Algo estava diferente.

— Julian foi um bom soldado, mas a guerra deixou marcas demais para ele voltar a vida civil. — Passou a enrolar uma mecha do cabelo de Piper, quase sem notar, sua voz soou distante até para si mesma, sentindo a mente ser tragada outra vez para as memórias que durante muito tempo poderia ter dado tudo para esquecer. — Hylla dizia que ele era um bom pai quando ela era pequena, mas eu não cheguei a conhecer essa parte dele.

A filha de Afrodite se remexeu em seus braços, desfazendo o abraçado para encara-la, Reyna reconheceu o cuidado em seu olhar, embora pudesse perceber que ela analisava suas palavras, como se não pudesse acreditar nela.

— O que foi, McLean? — Reyna estranhou a graça em sua voz, deveria estar tremendo de medo.

— Ele era... — Piper lambeu o lábio inferior, como se estivesse prestes a cortar um fio para desarmar uma bomba. — ...violento com vocês? — As mãos da grega agarraram a blusa de seu pijama a altura da cintura.

Piper tinha medo de pressiona-la demais e fazer com que Reyna se fechasse, isso era óbvio, mas o que ainda não havia notado, é que aquele comportamento era algo que já não precisava temer.

Estava tudo bem, finalmente estava tudo bem.

— Ele colecionava armas, gritava e nos trancava no quarto, dizendo que estava nos protegendo do inimigo, mas nunca nos bateu. — A expressão dela não suavizou com o comentário. — Belona sempre cercou minha família, dando bençãos aos meus antepassados, porque os Ramírez-Arellano seriam importantes para Roma, seu legado sempre estaria vivo com nossa família.

— Deuses... — Murmurou com irritação, sua expressão lhe dizia claramente que estava se contendo para não blasfemar. — E seu pai se apaixonou por ela e ficou obcecado por isso. — Reyna apenas a encarou, surpresa com sua conclusão. — Annabeth me disse que aconteceu algo assim com a mãe de Luke Castellan.

— Aquele Luke Castellan? — Indagou apenas para confirmar, não sabia mais do que a maioria em relação a ele.

— A mãe dele tentou receber Delphos e enlouqueceu. — Piper mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o receio, procurou as mãos dela com as suas para conforta-la. — Afrodite me deu a chance de fazer meu pai esquecer de tudo isso. — O olhar da grega se voltou para as mãos unidas. — Quem realmente salvou a vida dele foi ela. — Semicerrou os olhos. — Depois de entrar na vida dele, sumir sem dizer nada e deixar um buraco no lugar. — Suspirou de cansaço.

— Não tente entender os deuses, nunca funciona. — Apertou sua mão para ter sua atenção novamente. — Posso dizer que Julian entendeu as palavras de Belona como uma profecia e sim, ele estava obcecado por elas. — O maxilar de Reyna tensionou, sentindo a sensação de inquietude e temor começarem em sua espinha e se espalharem pelo corpo todo.

Quantas vezes havia sentido aquele desejo gritante de fugir do que estava prestes a dizer?

— Essa obsessão só piorou o estresse pós traumático, ao ponto de fantasmas dos meus antepassados começarem a rondar a casa. — Respirou fundo, sentido a boca seca e o coração disparado.

Exposta, fraca e indefesa.

Deuses, Reyna odiava se sentir assim, impotente e sem defesas, era irritante, mas suportável, passar por essa fase sozinha, permitir que a vissem daquela forma era inimaginável, seu orgulho se despedaçava com essa ideia, seu orgulho como pretora, como romana, como guerreira.

Apenas percebeu os olhos marejados voltados para o chão quando sentiu os dedos de Piper acariciarem seu rosto.

— Reyna. — Murmurou, pedindo que a encarasse. Mordeu o lábio inferior, não se permitindo fechar os olhos e respirar fundo para tentar se controlar.

Uma pretora não deveria ter momentos de fraqueza, deveria estar a postos para proteger sua nação e qualquer hora e a qualquer custo, mas Reyna não precisava desempenhar esse papel o tempo todo, não com Nico, não com Piper.

Encarar a garota a sua frente naquele momento precisou de um tipo de força e coragem opostas as que Reyna estava acostumada a usar.

— Você disse isso a alguém antes? — A voz suave e cheia de afeto fez seu lábio tremer.

— Eu... — Sua voz saiu embargada, e Reyna se obrigou a continuar. — Ainda não terminei, eu... — Calou-se quando Piper negou com a cabeça.

— Já contou isso para mais alguém? — Seu olhar foi até a porta de vidro entreaberta quando uma lágrima rolou por sua face, ao qual Piper limpou prontamente.

— O Nico. — Sussurrou em um fio de voz. — Quando levamos a estátua para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. — Porque sentia as dores do filho de Hades, porque ele a incentivou a falar e porque Hylla a prensou contra a parede, os fantasmas naquela casa sussurrando.

Aquela maldita casa.

— Nunca falou sobre isso com sua irmã? — Negou com a cabeça, fazendo a mão de Piper escorrer de seu rosto e repousar no ombro.

— Eu não posso, eu... — Um soluço a interrompeu e um segundo depois sentiu os braços de Piper a envolverem novamente, repousou a cabeça em seu peito, pela primeira vez em que pode se lembrar deixou que a lágrimas caírem sem tentar contê-las, rolando silenciosamente por suas bochechas enquanto se concentrava no calor daquele contato.

— Obrigada. — A filha de Afrodite disse em um suspiro, como se expulsasse as preocupações de seu corpo. — Obrigada por confiar em mim. — A pretora fechou os olhos, sentindo o coração mais leve.

— Me sinto segura com você. — Constatar aquela verdade fez um sorriso se desenhar em seus lábios.

Segura para mostrar suas fraquezas, as partes de si mesma que não gostava e, quando estivesse pronta, o pior momento de sua vida.

Porque aqueles momentos faziam parte de seu passado, e Reyna agora se via capaz de deixa-lo aonde pertenciam.

— Deuses... — Piper suspirou em seu pescoço, beijando o local em seguida. — Você é tão doce. — O riso que soltou foi completamente espontâneo.

— Você é a única pessoa do planeta que me diria algo assim. — Apartou-se dela, limpando as lágrimas já esquecidas em seu rosto, Piper sorriu para seu comentário.

— Gosto dessa ideia. — Beijou o canto de sua boca e se afastou para fita-la, o semblante estranhamente pensativo.

— O que foi? — Piper se levantou, estendendo a mão para que a seguisse até o quarto, sentou-se na cama enquanto a grega procurava algo no criado-mudo.

Sentada no meio da cama de casal mostrou o pequeno objeto que tinha em mãos, Reyna precisou chegar mais perto para enxergar na penumbra, encarou a grega, completamente descrente.

— Eu não acredito nisso. — Disse ao vê-la pescar uma bala e jogar o pacote para trás sem cuidado algum, fazendo um barulho fofo no tapete felpudo. — Eu deveria ficar ofendida, Piper. — Ela sorriu ao colocar na bala na boca.

— Estávamos dormindo, estou salvando nós duas. — Empurrou seu ombro para que se deitasse, dando fim ao clima leve ao passar uma de suas pernas por sua cintura, sentando em seu ventre. — Eu estava com tanta vontade de te beijar. — Murmurou próxima a seus lábios, juntando-os sem cerimónia alguma.

O gosto adocicado da bala preencheu seu paladar enquanto Reyna sentia o corpo arrepiar com o contato intenso, cheio de amor e urgência, como se sentissem a necessidade de que aquela conversa tão intima e árdua fosse selada com aquele beijo.

A sensação odiosa de estar exposta ou frágil, não a incomodou, porque Piper ansiava em conhecer essas partes de seu ser, as abraçava e acolhia, a acalentava em sua dor e compreendia quando chegava a seu limite.

_Você não vai encontrar amor onde deseja ou espera. Nenhum semideus vai curar seu coração._

Ninguém seria capaz de curar seu coração, não enquanto a culpa soasse como uma punição autoimposta, quando sentia apenas como uma comandante, ignorando seus sentimentos e se limitando a encarar o passado como um futuro sentenciado. Enquanto ao resto da frase...

Deuses, que importância tinha agora?

Seria incapaz de dizer por quanto tempo trocaram beijos e caricias, ou quando Piper deitou-se a sua frente, apenas voltou a consciência quando sentiu os dedos da filha de Afrodite afastando seus cabelos do rosto, quando abriu os olhos pode ver seu sorriso singelo.

Reyna sentiu como se seu coração estivesse sendo mergulhado em chocolate derretido.

— A quanto tempo você acordou? — A grega murmurou quando a abraçou pela cintura e a trouxe para mais perto, aconchegando-se uma a outra.

— Uma hora, talvez. — Espiou o relógio no criado-mudo, eram quase quatro horas. — Eu não fiz nenhum barulho, o que te acordou?

— As Parcas. — Murmurou enquanto desenhava figuras geométricas em seu braço, Reyna apenas rolou os olhos. — Está com medo de ter um pesadelo outra vez. — A afirmativa em sua voz a incomodou levemente. — Vou fazer você pegar no sono. — E sorriu, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

— O que? — Piper passou a acalentar seu cabelo, quase como um preparativo para realizar sua ideia. — Você realmente acha que...

— Eu fiz Gaia dormir, baixe essa bola, pretora. — A surpresa pairou em sua expressão, até um sorriso bobo e orgulhoso se desenhar em seus lábios.

Piper era incrível.

— Ela deve estar sonhando comigo até agora. — Seu tom saiu irreverente, embora fosse um aviso que não aceitaria um não como resposta a sua ideia.

E Reyna sequer cogitou essa hipótese.

— Sonhar com você. — Saboreou as palavras. — Isso me parece ótimo. — Foi a vez da filha de Afrodite se surpreender, lhe presenteado com um sorriso tímido e adorável.

— Chega de me deixar sem graça, vem aqui. — Beijou seus lábios em um selinho demorado antes de puxa-la para mais perto, Reyna apoiou o rosto em seu colo, acomodando-se ali. — Hoje você vai sonhar comigo. — A pretora sentiu a sugestão forte em sua voz, o tom doce e inebriante foram o bastante para sentir os músculos começarem a relaxar.

A pretora sentiu a leve vibração do cantarolar de Piper, em um ritmo suave e lento de uma canção desconhecida, mas que entendia sua mensagem como se estivesse em sintonia com seu coração.

_Você não precisa mais estar sozinha._


End file.
